IMPRINTING
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction, de la traduction anglaise de b92morgan, sur l'original en italien de Lunaris Dies. Résumé : Arthur Pendragon est ce que le dictionnaire définit comme l'Alpha parfait, sauf pour un petit détail : il déteste les Omegas. Il n'a aucune envie de s'accoupler avec l'un d'eux. Merlin Emrys est un Omega, différent des autres : il déteste les Alphas. (...)
1. La 1er fois que j'ai croisé tes yeux

Titre : **IMPRINTING**

Auteur : **Lunaris Dies**

Traduction anglaise : **b92morgan**

 **Traduction française** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

 **Résumé :**

Arthur Pendragon est ce que le dictionnaire définit comme l'Alpha parfait, sauf pour un petit détail : il déteste les Omegas. Il n'a aucune envie de s'accoupler avec l'un d'eux. Merlin Emrys est un Omega, différent des autres : il déteste les Alphas. Il n'envisage pas du tout de rabaisser son existence pour la race dominante.

L'imprégnation fonctionne comme « un coup de foudre ». Après que ça soit arrivé, rien ne devient plus important que d'être avec son partenaire, pour s'occuper de lui et le désirer de façon presque obsessionnelle.

C'est comme tombé amoureux, mais en 10 fois plus intense. Une appartenance de l'un et de l'autre, en réalisant qu'ils peuvent devenir le tout de l'autre : un protecteur, un frère, un ami ou un amant.

Aucun inhibiteur ne peut aller contre ça : la chimie puissante entre ces espèces bat la chimie industrielle. Le désir devient un besoin, lequel se transforme en domaine.

Si il revoit Arthur à nouveau, il est presque certain, au vue de la réaction hormonal de leurs corps quand ils se sont rencontrés la première fois, que l'imprégnation suivra bientôt, et puis la relation.

La seule chose que Merlin ne désire pas.

En aucun cas…

 **OOO**

Ceci est une traduction de la version anglaise, elle-même traduite de la version originale en italien.

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 1 : LA PREMIERE FOIS QUE J'AI CROISE TES YEUX**

C'est un soir normal de mars. Il est enveloppé par l'air frais, alors qu'il marche rapidement vers l'Excalibur, le plus ancien pub près de l'université d'Oxford. Il est étrangement en retard et il se demande encore comment, non de dieu, Gauvain a réussi à le convaincre de sortir avec lui et son nouveau partenaire.

Être la cinquième roues du carrosse est déjà une situation désagréable, mais ce qui le rend encore plus inquiet et mécontent, c'est d'entrer dans un pub qu'il sait être plein à craqué d'Alphas et de leurs foutues testostérones.

Inconsciemment, il serre sa fine veste, cherchant un peu de chaleur. Il laisse la première source de parfum, qu'il peut timidement sentir dans l'air frais, l'envelopper. Il essaie de retrouver un minimum de sérénité mais, à chaque pas de plus vers sa destination, il sent que cette sérénité diminue. Son cœur est en train de battre rapidement dans sa poitrine.

Il déteste les Alphas pour un millier de raisons.

 **OOO**

« Qu'est-ce que les Alphas t'ont fait, Merlin ? Pourquoi es-tu si fâché avec eux ? T'ont-ils jamais frappé quand tu étais enfant, ou molesté… » Gauvain l'avait entraîné dans le début d'une discussion violente, c'était arrivé précisément deux mois avant, quand il avait dit à Merlin qu'il commençait à sortir avec un gars du nom de Percy, un étudiant d'Oxford, pas des moindre.

Le garçon, aux cheveux noirs corbeau, avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un Alpha dés qu'il avait vu l'étincelle dans les yeux de son ami, qui brillaient d'excitation juste en prononçant son nom.

« Dieu m'en préserve si ils essaient ! Oh seigneur Gauvain, tu t'es vu ? Tu baves déjà rien qu'un pensant à lui ! » Il avait serré ses poings jusqu'à ce que les articulations soient blanches.

Il était entrain d'arpenter d'une pièce à l'autre, occasionnellement en passant une main dans ses cheveux et en levant les yeux au ciel. Gauvain était en train de le pourchasser comme une ombre.

« Et puis tu me demandes pourquoi je les détestes ? Parceque dans cette société répugnante, ils sont « la race supérieure », les gens leurs obéissent juste avec un mot, ils sont les seuls à pouvoir prétendre à une brillante carrière dans le domaine de leurs choix, les seules qui peuvent opter pour une carrière politique et croire qu'ils ont un cerveau pensant (autant qu'une bite qui fonctionne). Si tu nais Alpha dans ce monde, tu peux tout avoir. Tu peux être ce que tu veux. Ils sont du premier choix ! Snob et arrogant, simplement car ils sont nés sous la bonne étoile. Ils pensent que le monde est leurs terrains de jeux personnels, ce qui semble juste (comme ils le pensent) quand on regarde l'humanité de haut, en crachant avec dédain sur ceux qui ne sont pas comme eux. »

« Arrête ça Merl ! Ils ne sont pas tous pareils ! Perceval n'est pas comme ceux que tu décris ! Tu devrais le rencontrer avant de le juger ! Même si c'est un Alpha, et dans ton cas, surtout si c'est un Alpha… »-

« Oh seigneur, tu t'es entendu ? Bon sang, les Alphas voient les Betas comme de pauvres imbéciles, simplement car ils n'ont pas de cerveau (comme le leur) qui fonctionne grâce aux hormones et qu'ils sont capables de vivre une vie normale (qui du point de vue des Alphas est ennuyeuse) et de donner naissance à d'autres Betas…Dieu nous préserve, une invasion de médiocrité !

Ton nouveau colosse doit se sentir frustré, en sachant qu'en étant avec toi, il ne pourra pas concevoir sans traitement ? »

« Arrêtes tout ce non sens, Merl…tu vas me mettre hors de moi ! Tu es en train de parler comme un foutu de raciste ! »

« Oh mais, attends…le meilleur arrive du point de vue des Omegas, oh oui ! Nous sommes considérés comme des poulinières, un troupeau de mouton bien nourri avec le plus petit cerveau du monde. Avant et après l'accouplement, notre seul aspiration dans notre courte vie est juste d'avoir une bite géante d'Alpha entre nos cuisses et de donner naissances à des portées pour notre maître. Il doit prendre soin de nous et nous cajoler. Nous devons leur dévouer notre vie et notre cerveau presque inexistant, comme des pauvres chiens, vivant seulement pour l'amour de leur maître. Les Alphas voient ainsi, Gauvain, ni plus ni moins. Et tu es avec l'un d'eux…tu es avec l'un d'eux et tu espère être heureux ! »-

« Bordel, Merlin arrête ! Tu parles comme ça à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Will. Je sais que tu es toujours blessé mais ça fait des années ! Et tu gâches ta vie et refuse des opportunités à cause d'un mort ! C'est du passé à présent, et tous les Alphas ne sont pas des trous du cul comme Agravain ! »-

« Seigneur Gauvain, c'était mon cousin, plus que ça, il était comme MON FRERE ! Comment peux-tu parler comme ça ?...tu le connaissais…comment peux-tu espérer de moi que j'oublie ? Comment peux-tu espérer que… »

A ce moment, Gauvain avait tiré un Merlin chamboulé et tremblant contre sa poitrine, et il l'avait serré avec une force inattendue pour un Beta. Il avait caressé ses cheveux noirs corbeau, et il l'avait laissé pleurer toute sa peine, sa frustration et sa colère. Son corps mince était dévasté par les sanglots, il était trop mince sous son énorme pull rouge.

Ensuite, le garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau avait mis fin à l'étreinte pour filer hors de l'appartement. Sa tête baissée et ses poings fermés. Il avait laissé son ami dévasté le regarder prendre la porte, qu'il avait claqué avec violence.

Après cet épisode, il avait fallu une semaine pour que Merlin lui reparle à nouveau. Ensuite, il avait fallu un mois entier, rempli de supplications, de prières, d'invitation à manger et d'autres mesures basiques de la part de Gauvain, pour que Merlin l'écoute sans grimacer, ou sans quitter la pièce, alors qu'il parlait de Perceval. Sur combien il était fantastique pour un Alpha, combien son attitude était tendre en dépit du fait que Gauvain soit un Beta, combien il était intelligent, incroyable, viril, gigantesque, formidable, musclé, élégant, charitable, un vrai chevalier…

'Ecoutez le…il est EPRIS et il ne le réalise même pas.' Pensait Merlin pour lui-même, pendant que son colocataire, fraîchement sorti de la douche, se baladait dans l'appartement à moitié nu.

Il marchait avec ses muscles visibles, en épongeant ses cheveux avec des serviettes et un peignoir, qui retombaient doucement sur ses épaules. Il continuait à chanter les louanges de son Alpha, sans cesse et avec insistance…

Gauvain était une vision d'horreur quand il était amoureux.

Il avait des idées folles et construisait des châteaux de nuages roses comme un gamin.

Merlin le considérait comme un frère. Alors d'un certain côté, il aimait le voir si heureux et plein d'espoir, mais d'un autre côté, il s'était promis en lui-même que si cet Alpha osait lui faire du mal ou le faire souffrir, Merlin le tuerait de ses propres mains. Il avait été impuissant une fois de trop dans sa vie pour se permettre que ça arrive à nouveau…

« Merl, est-ce que tu m'écoute ? Alors, tu en penses quoi ? » Gauvain l'avait interrompu dans son flot de pensée en se plaçant en face de son nez avec ses grands yeux noisettes plein d'espoir.

« Comment est-il possible de ne pas t'entendre, Gauvain ? J'ai entendu. Ce Perceval est 'tout', mais s'il te plait, s'il te plait arrête. Je n'en peux plus…depuis le mois dernier, tout ce que tu fais c'est parler de lui, lui, lui.

Tu deviens monotone et TU M'ENNUIES » avait répondu l'homme aux cheveux noirs, en passant une main par-dessus ses yeux pour se reprendre.

Il était confortablement couché dans le fauteuil du salon, le pull rouge omniprésent légèrement remonté au-dessus de son nombril.

« Alors, donne moi une réponse précise Merl ! Oui ou non ?! »

« Oui. Oui, bien sûr…c'est une bonne idée…peu importe ce que c'est, » avait grogné l'homme aux cheveux foncés, perdu lui-même dans ses pensées anti-Alpha.

Il n'avait pas entendu un seul mot des dernières paroles du discours de Gauvain, qui était probablement sur son futur mari.

Et ce fut l'erreur fatale…

« Parfait ! Emrys, c'est comme ça que je t'aime ! Alors, je vais organiser une sortie à Excalibur samedi prochain ! »

« Attends un moment. Du calme ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux organiser ? » Avait demandé Merlin, en se redressant dans les coussins.

« Notre première sortie à trois pour que tu le rencontres ! Enfin, après presque 2 mois ! Il veut te rencontrer ! Tu ne viens pas juste de dire que c'était une bonne idée ? »

« Non, désolé Gauvain, j'ai du mal comprendre…je…c'est trop tôt et… » avait répondu le garçon aux cheveux noirs, en baissant les yeux et en mordillant sa langue, incapable de trouver une excuse.

« Oh non non non non Merlin. Tu avais accepté ! Une fois qu'un marché est conclu, tu ne peux plus revenir dessus » avait répondu l'autre homme, en jouant avec ses mèches, plus heureux que jamais.

Il avait disparu avant que Merlin ne puisse trouver une excuse pour décliner la rencontre.

A ce moment, Merlin avait ressenti un poids sur ses épaules, il s'était recroquevillé sur lui pour essayer de se noyer dans la chaleur du pull qu'il portait.

IL S'ÉTAIT FAIT ARNAQUE ! ARNAQUE MISÉRABLEMENT !

 **OOO**

Donc, ce soir là Merlin se retrouve à marcher avec conviction, en pensant qu'au plus tôt il arrive au pub, au plus tôt il se débarrasse de son devoir comme un ami bon qui veut en finir avec ça. Tout le monde sera content…même lui y compris.

Il prie simplement que ces dieux de la testostérone ne feront pas leur possible pour l'emmerder…

Il est toujours profondément dans ses pensées, quand une voix familière l'appelle. Gauvain, à l'entrée de l'Excalibur, fait signe de la main pour être visible. Un moment plus tard, il s'approche de lui pour étreindre avec ferveur son corps mince comme si il ne s'était plus vu depuis des siècles.

« Tu es là, Merl ! Putain, je pensais que finalement tu allais me laisser tomber ! Tu es en retard ! Tout le monde t'attend à l'intérieur ! » dit-il avec un large sourire, tellement authentique que Merlin lui sourit en retour.

Alors il réalise, qu'il a bien fait de venir, car son ami veut vraiment de lui ici et ce sourire vaut bien une soirée monotone.

« Seigneur Gauvain. Tout le monde, qui ? Et plus important…est que je t'ai déjà laissé tomber ? »

« En effet, tu ne m'as jamais laissé tombé, Mr. Prude, mais au vue de tes opinions, je sais que tu préférerait te couper les bras plutôt que de faire connaissance avec Percy et ses amis (ils veulent aussi te rencontrer).

En plus, tu n'es jamais en retard…oui…j'ai pensé que tu ne viendrais pas car…je ne sais pas…tu devais t'occuper d'un truc stupide comme un ongle incarné, c'est ce qu'il m'est venu à l'esprit ! Je l'admets. Cependant, c'est passé ! Tu es là, mon ours aux grandes oreilles » finit l'autre, en attrapant les lobes de Merlin, à peine visible sous ses cheveux noirs. Ils sont un peu long mais correctement coiffés pour cacher ses oreilles encombrantes !

Il ne veut pas répondre à cette excuse flagrante pour le taquiner. Il prend les mains de Gauvain, qui titillent toujours ses lobes, et il les retire, avec un air menaçant, alors que l'autre continue de rire, amusé.

Il baisse les yeux brièvement (le fait que 'tout le monde l'attente' n'est pas très prometteur), il inspire profondément, en rassemblant ce qui lui reste de fierté, et il s'éloigne de son ami pour prendre la veille porte en bois du pub.

Il marmonne pour lui-même.

« Que le show commence et c'est parti »

Dés l'instant où il pose un pied dans le vieux local, il est forcé de s'arrêter dans l'entrée pour fermer ses yeux. L'odeur intense des phéromones Alphas l'enveloppe comme une couverture, c'est si fort qu'il se sent légèrement faiblir.

Il n'a jamais été heureux d'être sous l'influence d'une double dose d'inhibiteur, la seule manière qu'il a de masquer son odeur d'Omega célibataire. Ils empêchent les prétendants de se tuer l'un l'autre en lui sautant dessus, pour s'accoupler avec lui sur le champ.

Cependant, il lui a fallu une bonne dose de volonté pour venir dans cet endroit, en ayant l'air naturel.

Les merveilles de la chimie cachent admirablement son odeur, faisant que l'élite des loups qui doivent le sentir comme un agneau savoureux, le voient comme un Bêta ordinaire, dépourvu d'un parfum intéressant.

Dieu soit loué pour ça.

En avançant un peu plus, il analyse l'endroit autour de lui. Dans une lumière feutrée, du vieux bois recouvrent les murs de la pièce, rempli d'hommes et de femmes occuper à bavarder en sirotant des bières brunes et en rigolant pour rien, plongés dans la chaleur des lampes. Le fait que personne ne s'est retourné sur lui et qu'il est totalement ignoré, ça le calme un peu.

Le Bêta pose une main sur l'épaule de Merlin, pour la serrer fortement et lui demander calmement si tout va bien, en voyant qu'il s'est arrêté et qu'il semble plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Je vais bien, Gauvain, » Merlin le rassure avec un petit sourire, la profondeur de ses yeux bleus légèrement sombre.

Calmement, son ami passe devant lui, cherchant autour de lui son but. Après un moment, il se tourne vers une table ronde. Elle est faite d'un vieux bois sombre, antique, incrusté, suintant l'histoire. C'est une belle pièce dans ce coin sombre, dans le coin droit au fond du local. Au dessus de l'arche, sur le mur, il y a un trompe l'œil avec de belles arabesques, écrits en ancien caractère. Elles sont un peu effacées et vieillottes.

'Les chevaliers de la table ronde.'

Gauvain prend fermement la main de Merlin, et d'un commun accord, il commence son incursion, en se faufilant entre les tables, en le tirant, jusqu'à atteindre la table ronde. Autour d'elle, six hommes sont assis, occupé à parler les un avec les autres.

« Hé ! Nous voilà ! Mes amis, j'aimerai vous présenter ce génie adorable qui est mon colocataire, Merlin Emrys ! » Dit Gauvain à voix haute pour attirer leur attention. Douze paires d'yeux se retournent sur eux.

« Merlin » Dit Gauvain, en attirant le garçon à ses côtés pour présenter les spectateurs, « Ici, tu as Léon, Lancelot, Elyan, Perceval, Mordred et…Arthur »

Les chevaliers de la table ronde ont l'air d'être de bon gars et tous lui sourient amicalement, pour lui souhaiter chaleureusement la bienvenue .

Tous sauf un.

Le blond du nom d'Arthur ne sourit pas. Il le regarde simplement. Intensément.

Merlin se sent lui-même rougir sous le regard bleu de l'autre garçon. Cependant, il ne détourne pas le regard.

Il le fixe tout en s'installant à la table ronde, le moment semble sans fin.

En s'installant sur l'une des deux chaises libres avec Gauvain, il prend le temps d'observer ses nouvelles connaissances, une par une. En dépit du fait qu'ils sont nés avec le gène dominant, ils ont l'air d'être des gens abordables.

Léon, par exemple, est grand, avec des yeux verts foncés et des cheveux bouclés blonds foncés, qui retombent doucement sur ses épaules. Il a un sourire sincère et un esprit vif.

Elyan, à ses côtés, est un beau black mince avec des muscles qui ondulent et moulent son t-shirt gris. Il est doué pour écouter ses amis, en faisant les bonnes observations dans le sujet.

Lancelot, que tout le monde appelle simplement Lance, donne l'impression d'être le gars sympa de la porte d'à côté, ce qui veut dire qu'il a son propre charme : calme, ayant certainement le plus parfait des teints mats, des yeux sombres et un sourire naturelle. Si son odeur ne l'avait pas clairement qualifié comme étant un Alpha comme ses amis, il l'aurait certainement classé comme un Omega ou au moins un Bêta.

Mordred est le parfait bon garçon. Clairement plus jeune que les autres, il n'a pas peur d'exposer ses théories et d'intervenir successivement avec plus d'arguments logique et intelligent. Il y a quelque chose de profond en lui que Merlin apprécie.

Enfin, Perceval…et bien, c'est Perceval, et Merlin n'est pas surpris que son colocataire soit tombé amoureux de lui ! Il est beau et intelligent, grand comme une armoire à glace avec un visage d'enfant, sur lequel il est facile de lire ses émotions. Plus grand d'au moins une tête que les autres et musclé de façon grotesque, la spontanéité et la masculinité s'écoule de chacun de ses pores…sans négliger le fait qu'il enserre (ou plutôt broie) la taille de Gauvain, assis près de lui, d'une façon possessive…typique aux Alphas.

Et puis, lui.

Arthur Pendragon, capitaine de l'équipe de football de l'université d'Oxford et l'un des greffons le plus important et noble d'une famille anglaise. Il représente ce qui est indiqué dans les dictionnaire comme étant un parfait spécimen du mâle Alpha : fort, déterminé, un physique sculpté, qui ce soir, sous une laine blanche, permet de voir chaque muscles, dessiné presque parfaitement.

Une peau lumineuse, ses avant-bras non couverts croisés par-dessus sa poitrine, des grandes mains viriles, bougeant naturellement. Un long cou avec une pomme d'Adam visible, un visage parfait, encadré par des cheveux dorés qui retombent doucement sur son front, un mâchoire ferme, des lèvres rouges pulpeuses, une légère barbe blonde et des yeux bleus, comme l'eau immobile d'un lac.

Tout à propos de lui, chaque putain de centimètre de son cops, hurle virilité, passion et DOMINATION.

Après une heure et demie de présence, Merlin a compris avec une absolue clarté qu'il est le leader du groupe en quelque sorte. Il parle peu, écoute beaucoup et il sourit aux blagues et il devient silencieux pour entendre ce qu'il a à dire, il y a comme une aura fascinante tout autour de lui. Avec un grand self-contrôle et une conscience de soi, il a une élégance naturelle, démontrée par ses gestes. Cependant, ils trahissent une angoisse refoulée…comme si, sous la surface et ses yeux bleus, se cache un flot d'émotions, contenue avec difficulté.

Oui, ces yeux sont une malédiction. Pas seulement parcequ'ils sont bleus comme un ciel de printemps, mais principalement parcequ'ils sont judicieux, et souvent posés sur Merlin.

Arthur le fixe à l'autre bout de la table avec une telle intensité, que Merlin peut sentir son regard sur lui, même quand il ne le regarde pas.

Le garçon aux cheveux foncés essaie désespérément de paraître nonchalant, même si il sait/ressent qu'Arthur est en train de le regarder, de l'étudier aux rayons X. Il ressent sa forte présence plus qu'il n'a jamais ressenti près d'un Alpha et en dépit de son intention de l'ignorer, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de lancer quelques regards vers lui. Chaque fois, chaque putain de fois, Arthur croise son regard, fermement planté sur lui.

Merlin n'a jamais été apeuré par les Alphas, JAMAIS. Pourtant cette personne aux cheveux blonds comme le blé d'été et aux lèvres roses pulpeuses comme le péché, parvient à lui faire ressentir un profond malaise.

Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ses gestes et la force de son corps d'Alpha, mais aussi pour l'odeur. Elle est si différente de celle qui émane de ses pairs. Forte, musquée, intense, obsédante, il sent le bois, la pluie et l'obscurité.

Ensuite sa voix.

Seigneur, sa voix est profonde, chaleureuse, baryton, persuasive, dominante. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres est surpris de la définition que son cerveau peut fournir, alors que son seul sujet de pensée est Arthur.

Le blond est un putain d'Alpha, et les inhibiteurs de Merlin doivent agir comme un bouclier et exclure toutes sortes de conduites liées aux hormones flottant dans l'air.

Pourtant…Pourtant Arthur est…attrayant ? Agréable ? Foutrement séduisant ?

'Oh, Seigneur, Merlin, retient toi. C'est un Alpha, bordel. Pas différent des autres. Il fait parti de ce tas de bœufs en rut que tu as toujours détesté. C'est l'ennemi. Souviens toi !'

Après la seconde tournée de bière Merlin a réalisé que, après la discussion d'Arthur sur le gouvernement britannique, il ne pouvait pas décrocher ses yeux des lèvres de l'autre et qu'Arthur semblait presque se réjouir de ce fait.

Ils se sont regardés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

Encore.

Et le monde autour d'eux s'est assourdi et a cessé de tourner.

C'est comme si ils se parlaient sans rien dire. C'est comme si Arthur lui envoyait des messages subliminaux, qui investissait Merlin sans lui laisser le choix, combinés aux phéromones passionnées.

Sa tête commence à tourner. ' _Mais non de dieu, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?'_

Leur relation subliminale est interrompue par un sifflement d'approbation que Léon envoie à la serveuse qui leur a apporté leur troisième tournée de bière et chips. C'est une femelle Omega accouplée, comme sa marque rouge sur le cou le montre. Cependant, elle est très attirante, moulée dans un jeans serré et un t-shirt blanc, les cheveux courts, des lèvres pleines, les yeux verts et le visage d'une poupée.

La fille sourit en retour à Léon, un peu embarrassée, avant de partir avec le plateau.

« Waouh, » dit Léon en rigolant, un peu éméché, « si elle était libre, probablement que je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus et maintenant elle serait déjà enceinte de moi ! Heureusement, son Alpha n'est pas dans le coin… »

C'est là. Le rêve s'achève. Avec le taux d'alcoolémie et les inhibitions parties, l'esprit du véritable Alpha ne tarde plus à faire son entrée à la table ronde.

Elyan regarde Léon de travers.

« Allez, Léon. Tu penses que c'est civilisé de parler de cette manière à une Omega accouplée ? C'est un manque de respect ! »

« Ce n'est pas seulement un manque de respect. C'est dégoûtant. Tu sais ce que je pense des Omegas, Léon…ne fait pas ce genre de discours en face de moi. S'il te plait. » Explose tout à coup Arthur, ses lèvres soudainement courbées en une grimace amère.

Tout le monde se tait pendant un moment.

« Pourquoi ? Que penses-tu exactement des Omegas, Arthur ? » Demande Merlin, le regard planté sur son interlocuteur, véritablement surpris par le ton utilisé par l'autre.

Arthur ancre ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme aux cheveux noirs et avec une extrême froideur il commence à expliquer sa théorie.

« Tu vois, Merlin, je n'aime pas trop la dynamique entre les Alphas et les Omegas. Bien sûr, les Omegas sont nos compagnons naturels. La nature les a créé juste pour nous avec un corps et une mentalité faite pour les besoins de l'Alpha. Ce sont des êtres instinctifs et ils sont naturellement attirés par des caractères dominants. Pourtant, j'abhorre l'idée de partager ma vie avec un être qui, après l'attachement, pourrait totalement dépendre de moi et à qui je devrais consacrer le restant de ma vie. De plus, je devrais m'en occuper comme un chiot, constamment en besoin d'attention et duquel je ne pourrais pas me séparer, et dont la seul ambition serait de fonder une famille. Le/la désirer serait simplement pour moi un fardeau injuste. Je hais le fait que les Omegas puissent nous conduire à la tentation. Régulièrement. Je pense que pour un Alpha, il est préférable de trouver un partenaire parmi leur semblable, comme mes parents l'ont fait, ou entre Beta, comme l'a fait Perceval justement, en choisissant Gauvain. Pas de bouleversement hormonal. Pas d'engagement à vie, mais seulement le partage consensuelle du temps et de l'espace avec la personne que tu aimes. Sans complications, hormones, ni une tripotée d'enfants. En tant que Beta, je pense que tu peux comprendre, Merlin… »

« Bien sûr, Arthur…Dieu merci, je ne suis pas un Omega, sans quoi je me sentirai très offensé par ce genre de raisonnement… » répond Merlin, en contenant à peine sa colère et en serrant ses poings sous la table.

Perceval observe Gauvain pendant un moment, qui secoue légèrement la tête comme avertissement, l'enjoignant de la fermer.

« Pourquoi, Merlin ? Que trouves tu de si illogique dans mon raisonnement ? » Le presse Arthur, presque amusé.

« En fait, tu sais… Premièrement, je ne pense pas que 'l'amour' soit un concept tellement éloigné des mots complications, hormones et enfants. Deuxièmement, tu n'as jamais pensé que PEUT-ETRE, tous les Omegas ne passent pas leur vie à rêver de devenir l'esclave sexuel d'un Alpha ou de se prosterner à ses pieds ? Et puis, oh ! Tu as raison ! La nature les a fait tellement vil et séducteur…bien sûr, ILS sont ceux qui vont te tenter, Alpha. Toi, pauvre petite chose, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, si tu vas trop loin et souvent à la limite du viol. Ah, si seulement leur nature malsaine ne les poussait pas à s'unir à toi, ce serait tellement plus simple. Ce serait moins…comment le dire…PENIBLE pour toi. Tu sais quoi ? Tout le monde devrait penser comme toi ! Si les Omegas sont si compliqués et hormonalement instable et que les contenir est si difficile, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, alors que tu les as sous la main, tu ne te limites pas simplement à les baiser, au lieu de les forcer à s'unir ce que peut-être, ils ne désirent pas tous. Mais qui s'en préoccupe ? Quel poids un Omega peut-il bien avoir dans la société ? Aucun, bien sûr. »

« Et bien, messieurs, il est tard et Merlin et moi devons partir… » dit Gauvain, en se libérant lui-même de Perceval qui, comme les autres, est en train de regarder Merlin avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'incrédulité, dans un silence absolu.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir entendu ce que tu pensais Merlin ! Les routes que nous prenons sont différents, peut-être, mais la conclusion de notre raisonnement est la même : il n'est pas bon pour un Alpha de s'unir avec un Omega. » répond Arthur, se montrant calme avant la tempête.

Il contient sa colère, tandis que Merlin se lève, pour mettre sa veste et en refusant de laisser le dernier mot après cet emportement.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs déjà retourné s'arrête. Il fait demi tour pour faire rapidement le tour de la table ronde. Il se rapproche d'Arthur, qui s'est relevé entre-temps, prêt à se battre. Il ne manque aucun des mouvements de l'autre.

Merlin se positionne en face de lui dans le but de le défier, les yeux dans les yeux, un centimètre d'espace les sépare. L'odeur d'Arthur est caractéristique : mâle, Alpha, prêt à attaquer.

En dépit de son instinct d'Omega le priant de baisser les yeux pour exposer son cou à l'ennemi, et demander pardon, Merlin ne fait rien pour revenir en arrière. Au contraire, en réponse, il gifle le visage moqueur d'Arthur, qui relève les mains dans un geste apparent d'abandon.

Pendant un moment, Arthur le regarde confus.

L'instant d'après, Merlin se penche sur lui pour porter ses lèvres vers les oreilles du blonds, en faisant attention de ne pas le toucher. Alors qu'il se sent lui-même perdu dans la chaleur de l'autre corps, si proche de lui, il murmure dans une voix langoureuse et séductrice autant que possible.

« Tu as raison, mon cher Arthur…il n'est pas juste pour un Omega de s'accoupler avec un Alpha…surtout, si cet Alpha est toi… »

Pur, doux, poison qui intoxique.

Avant de constater l'effet que ses mots ont pu avoir sur son interlocuteur, Merlin a déjà quitté le bar. La fraîcheur et l'air libre de phéromones sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, est un véritable bienfait pour son esprit et ses nerfs, qui palpitent toujours sous sa peau. Gauvain le rejoint un moment plus tard, alors que l'Omega s'éloigne du pub à grands pas, comme si la mort était derrière lui.

« Seigneur, Merlin. Tu as été épique ! Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'assez courageux pour répondre de la sorte à Arthur Pendragon. Normalement, quand il parle, personne n'ose le contre dire ! »

« Évidemment ! C'est un Alpha Prime ! Personne n'oserait lui dire clairement en face que C'EST UN TROU DU CUL !...Au fait, tu n'as pas dit à Perceval que j'étais un Omega, non ? »

« Non, Merl ! » Ment honteusement son ami. « Je n'ai rien dit. »

« Bien » répond sèchement Merlin, en s'arrêtant pour planter ses yeux océans dans ceux noisettes de son ami. « Et ne lui dit jamais, ou je te tuerai ! »

 **OOO**

' _Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?'_

Alors qu'il retourne à pied vers les logements universitaires, Arthur Pendragon retire ses mains des poches de son jeans pour découvrir qu'elle tremble violemment. Il les serre à plusieurs reprises en poing, en essayant de reprendre le contrôle. C'est la soirée où il découvre ce que signifient les mots « trembler de rage ».

Il est furieux, _sacrément_ furieux.

Il frotte la pulpe de ses doigts sur ses yeux ombrageux, en appuyant fort pour retrouver un minimum de calme et analyser ce qu'il s'est passé avec sang froid. C'était une soirée calme comme d'habitude. Le pub. Les amis. La bière. Sa combinaison préférée.

Ensuite, IL est arrivé.

Merlin Emrys.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Gauvain par le biais de Perceval, un peu plus de deux mois auparavant, Gauvain n'avait rien fait d'autre que parler et faire des louanges sur son colocataire. Il l'aimait. C'était évident. L'attachement pour cette personne était impressionnante, comme il ne parlait que de lui, tout le groupe voulait rencontrer ce garçon intelligent, qui était diplômé avec les honneurs de la médecine, deux ans en avance.

Étrangement, ce n'était pas un Alpha, comme l'avait confirmé Gauvain à la demande de Léon. Non, ce n'était pas un Alpha, mais, à la façon qu'avait Gauvain d'éviter sa race, le colocataire devait être un Beta ou, Dieu nous en préserve, un Omega… Non ! Il ne pouvait pas être un Omega avec une telle graduation.

Et puis, de toute façon, il allait le connaître maintenant. C'est sûr.

Dés l'instant où il avait posé un pied dans la salle, Arthur l'avait ressenti.

Son odeur s'était subtilement glissé jusque dans ses narines et il avait commencé à le chercher. C'était bizarre. Sucré. Une faible teinte, presque murmurée. Différente de l'odeur aigre des Betas habituels avec qui il était, et avec qui il devait interagir chaque jour.

Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué. Mais après tout, il était presque sûr que personne dans le pub, sauf lui, était un Prime. Il était typique dans son espèce d'avoir un odorat dix fois plus développé que les Alpha communs, donc il pouvait même relever la plus subtiles des odeurs, du genre que personne ne pouvait sentir.

Il l'avait senti à quelques mètres, dés qu'il avait franchi le seuil de l'Excalibur. Il l'avait vu s'arrêté un moment et ensuite Gauvain l'avait traîné jusqu'à leur table, comme si il était réticent. Quand il l'avait vu de près, il s'était senti abasourdi, le souffle bloqué dans sa gorge.

Bordel, qui était cette créature ? Pâle comme la lune d'hiver, une visage fin avec des pommettes hautes et franches, des lèvres roses charnues, des yeux bleus comme une nuit d'été, lesquelles promettaient juste autant de chaleur, placé dans cet oval parfait, encadré par des cheveux ébènes, reposant légèrement sur son front et ses oreilles. Le fin cou, long et également innocent disparaissait dans un sweat noir, rendant certainement sa peau plus blanche.

Ses mains étaient quelque chose d'unique.

Il pouvait être violoniste. Les doigts étaient fins, beaux, longs, effilés et ils ne s'arrêtaient jamais. A un moment, il jouait avec les incrustations de la table, puis en serrant son verre, ensuite il les avait fait voltiger dans le milieu de ses cheveux noirs, pour revenir ensuite sur ses lèvres parfaites.

 _Seigneur, ces lèvres._

Il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter de les regarder… quand ils osaient se sourire franchement, il pouvait distinctement sentir chaque petit grain de plaisir, s'embraser sous sa peau pour aller directement vers son échine.

Il. Ne. Pouvait. Pas. S'arrêter. De. Le. Regarder.

C'était absurde.

En plus, il devait l'avoir remarqué également, car il lançait brièvement et curieusement son regard sur Arthur dans un premier temps, ensuite ils sont devenus de plus en plus longs et plus intenses. Ensuite, il a détourné le regard embarrassé, tandis que ses pommettes rougissaient avec grâce. Même le langage de son corps changeait constamment.

D'abord, ses bras étaient croisés, clairement sur la défensive. Ensuite, il s'étaitt graduellement détendu. Quand il avait réalisé qu'il était observé, il s'était refermé comme une huître.

Avant de le réaliser, tous ses sens le pointaient déjà comme un prédateur fixe sa proie. Les poils sur ses bras et son cou s'étaient dressés, l'entièreté de son corps était tendu, prêt, sa mâchoire serrées et ses yeux assombris de désir.

Merlin était…intéressant ? Beau ? Désirable ?

' _C'est juste un Beta, bon dieu ! Comment peux-tu réagir comme ça ?'_

Pourtant, il le désirait.

Il le voulait physiquement.

Plus il se perdait dans ses yeux bleus, plus son instinct d'Alpha s'éveillait. Ses phéromones se propageait, pour enlacer leur proie, pour imprégner Merlin et le quémander, le marquer, le forcer à s'ouvrir, pour briser ses défenses dans un pur désir de domination.

Il était absurde qu'un simple Beta puisse lui procurer ces sensations.

Putain, même un Omega n'avait jamais eu un tel effet sur lui.

Néanmoins, à cet instant, il n'y avait pas de raison. C'était juste instinctif. Pur, un simple désir, imprégnant son sang comme du feu.

Ensuite, tout s'était passé si vite. Un blague de Léon. Il avait expliqué à Merlin son point de vue sur les Omega et Merlin…avait réagi.

Il avait réagi. Il s'était opposé à lui. COMMENT AVAIT-IL OSE ! Comme si il militait pour le droit des Omega.

' _Je suis un Prime, bordel. Même ces idiots de Beta connaissent mon rang et savent qu'elle est leurs places dans la société. Il aurait du se taire même si il n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Il aurait du me montrer du respect. Au lieu de ça, il a osé me répondre ?! Me résister ?! Me provoquer ?! Qui pense-t-il être ?'_

Ensuite le souvenir de Merlin se rapprochant de lui glace le sang dans les veines.

Il peut encore le voir au ralenti, le moment où il s'est penché à son oreille, en exposant son cou sous son nez. Dans une autre situation, il l'aurait pris, comme un geste tendre de soumission amoureuse à sa supériorité. La proximité de la chaleur, la peau blanche et fine, et l'odeur sucrée, combinée à quelque chose comme de la lavande, allait tout droit vers sa tête. Le ton de ses mots était comme du miel sur ses muscles (prêt à bondir)… Il était sur le point de le prendre, quand son cerveau a été capable de se focaliser sur ce que l'autre lui disait.

« … pas juste pour un Omega de s'accoupler avec un Alpha…surtout, si cet Alpha est toi… »

 _Les yeux bleus de Merlin dans les siens pendant un moment…_

« …surtout, si cet Alpha est toi… »

… _brûlant…_

« …si cet Alpha est toi… »

… _comme un feu !_

« …est toi… »

 _Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_

Avant de pouvoir réagir, le garçon aux cheveux noirs était déjà au seuil de la porte, Gauvain derrière lui. Les gars autour de la table avait l'air sous le choc. Aucun d'eux n'avait osé dire un mot, pas même pour couper le tension palpable qui planait dans l'air.

Incapable de supporter leurs regards avec la rage dans son corps, l'Alpha blond avait quitté le pub sans explication pour ses amis…sa mâchoire et ses poings étaiten simplement serrés, griffant la peau de ses paumes avec ses ongles.

En passant le seuil de l'Excalibur, il avait juré avoir entendu un rire derrière lui.

Il ne s'était pas arrêté pour vérifier, par peur de mettre son poing dans le visage de quelqu'un.

 **A suivre…**


	2. Entre haine et amour

Titre : **IMPRINTING**

Auteur : **Lunaris Dies**

Traduction anglaise : **b92morgan**

 **Traduction française** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

Ceci est une traduction de la version anglaise, elle-même traduite de la version originale en italien.

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 2 : ENTRE HAINE ET AMOUR**

Le matin arrive très tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Il est resté éveillé toute la nuit. Les timides rayons pâles de l'aube traverse les stores vénitiens fermés, enveloppant doucement la silhouette mince et fatiguée couché mollement sur le lit dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Merlin passe une main par-dessus ses yeux et ensuite, il la passe dans le milieu de ses cheveux noirs, désordonnés après une longue bataille. L'autre main va se balader sous le grand sweatshirt qu'il porte pour dormir. Il descend sur sa poitrine imberbe tout en inspirant profondément et il plante ses yeux bleus sur le plafond, comme si il cherchait des réponses qui n'arrive jamais.

Toute la nuit, il a pensé à ce qu'il s'est passé, en se rappelant chaque seconde un millier de fois dans sa tête. Trop d'émotions ont chamboulé son existence : peur, colère, désir.

Le doux sentiment d'avoir triomphé sur un Alpha lui titille l'esprit. Ses lèvres roses sourient tendrement alors qu'il repense aux paroles qui ont sûrement rendu fou de colère Arthur Pendragon, lui donnant un mélange de colère et d'exaltation pur.

Il ne s'est pas senti aussi bien depuis un long moment.

Il referme les yeux pour voir ce visage marqué d'une ombre dans ses pupilles.

Il revoit sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Il dessine ses muscles tendus sous le tissus de son sweat, il retrace la forme de sa mâchoire serrée, ses lèvres rouges serrées en une fine ligne. Son cou avec la pomme d'Adam qui remonte avec agitation, alors que l'autre déglutit. Il voit ses yeux bleus rétrécirent et s'obscurcirent de colère et il sent la chaleur de son corps, avec l'odeur du mâle dominant qui en émane, l'enveloppant comme une couverture alors qu'il s'attarde, en se faisant violence afin de ne pas le toucher. Il est prêt à donner le coup fatal…

 _« Tu as raison, mon cher Arthur…il n'est pas juste pour un Omega de s'accoupler avec un Alpha…surtout, si cet Alpha est toi… »_ Ce moment était… _Seigneur, une pure perfection !_

Il se revoit tandis qu'il s'éloigne de son oreille, et il se place à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses. Quelques frissons les submergent. Alors qu'il le regarde dans les yeux, l'océan se perd dans le ciel ombrageux de son rival, pour envoyer une décharge électrique directement dans le bas de son ventre.

Il est parti pour se réjouir d'une victoire bien méritée, en laissant l'Alpha là.

Il se rappelle s'être retourné de façon triomphale pour quitter le pub, laissant Arthur se débrouiller avec sa colère. _Cependant, il ne se rappelle pas que le blond l'ait rattrapé avec force par le bras, pour le tirer en arrière et ensuite le plaquer contre une colonne en bois, en capturant ses poignets et épingler ses mains fermement par-dessus sa tête._

 _Il ne se souvient pas que l'Alpha l'ait coincé où il était, pour le couvrir de son corps chaud et de ses muscles tendus, dans une position évidente de domination._

 _Il ne se rappelle pas qu'Arthur ait écrasé leurs lèvres ensemble, pour s'insinuer avec violence dans sa bouche, l'obligeant à l'ouvrir, pour que sa langue humide, chaude et impétueuse puisse chasser sa jumelle, la forçant à danser et commençant une bataille qu'aucun des deux ne veut perdre._

 _Il ne se souvient pas que sa bouche se sépare de l'autre pour reprendre de l'air autour d'eux, plein de phéromones qui finissent directement dans ses poumons et dans son cerveau, lui hurlant de se rendre, de se soumettre._

 _Il ne se rappelle pas du moment où Arthur, le sentant capituler, pose un genou entre ses jambes, les forçant à s'ouvrir pour lui faire clairement sentir son énorme érection, emprisonnée dans son pantalon bouillant. Il place son ventre dessus alors qu'il commence à pousser violemment son pelvis contre lui dans un mouvement manifeste._

 _Il ne se souvient pas se découvrir lui-même excité plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été avant, pas plus qu'il ne se souvient de la surprise de ressentir son pantalon douloureusement étroit, tandis que l'odeur de l'excitation d'Arthur l'assaille, pour le marquer, comme étant la propriété de l'Alpha._

 _Il ne se rappelle pas qu'Arthur attrape ses fesses si durement que ça lui fait mal, afin de l'obliger à se presser contre son sexe encore plus dur, laissant comprendre à Merlin qui est le chef et qu'il doit se soumettre._

 _Il ne se souvient pas qu'Arthur ait planté ses mains dans ses cheveux pour tirer sa tête sur le côté, exhibant le creux de son cou, qu'Arthur renifle avidement et qu'il lèche avec cette langue chaude et humide sur un endroit spécial et sensible qui est fait pour créer l'accouplement._

 _Il ne se rappelle pas comment la voix profonde et dominante d'Arthur a augmenté de façon considérable son plaisir en soufflant sur cet endroit pour faire craquer misérablement ses défenses._

 _Il ne se souvient que l'Alpha ait grogné doucement :_

 _« Tu es à moi, Merlin. Tu apprendras à m'obéir et je te baiserai avec une telle violence que tu n'auras plus assez d'air pour me supplier d'arrêter. Je te donnerai mon sexe et je te remplirai le ventre de ma semence à tel point et tellement de fois que tu seras toujours en train de porter mes enfants. Je te la mettrai tellement de foi que tu ne seras même plus capable de marcher. Ton odeur changera, mon nom sera gravé dans chacun de tes pores…car maintenant tu es à moi. Je tuerai quiconque osera te regarder. Tu es mon Omega. Le mien et seulement le mien »._

 _Il ne se rappelle pas qu'après toutes ses paroles, Arthur l'ait mordu, plantant ses dents dans la chair tendre du creux de son cou, le clamant comme sien. Alors qu'il s'abandonne lui-même contre le corps de SON Alpha, choqué par le plaisir de l'accouplement, dans une extase sans fin faite d'odeurs, d'hormones et d'un sentiment d'appartenance._

Merlin ouvre les yeux tout à coup, ses joues rougies, le souffle court, un désastre humide recouvrant son ventre et sa main involontairement refermée autour de son sexe toujours en train de frémir.

Il ne se souvient de rien de tout ça

Pourtant, son cerveau lui envoie toujours les mêmes images nettes.

Plus vraies que jamais.

Il sent son cœur se pincer et il ne peut pas dire si c'est de soulagement ou d'agacement. Rien de ce qu'il a imaginé (car il a imaginé tout ça) n'est arrivé. Arthur est juste resté paralysé, tandis que Merlin quittait le pub.

Pourtant, il continue de voir (et consterner de vouloir) Arthur sur lui, contre lui et de le sentir comme il n'a jamais ressenti personne auparavant. Il est forcé de faire avec et de se battre contre le seul élément contre lequel il sait qu'il perdra toujours…sa propre nature.

Être un Omega est également ça, même si c'est un constat amer, il doit admettre que quelque part Arthur avait raison, après tout. Un Omega veut, désire plus que tout autre chose avoir un Alpha prêt à prendre soin de lui, à la protéger, à le rassurer, à l'aimer et à le satisfaire sexuellement.

En dépit du fait que ses inhibiteurs l'aident à calmer son instinct et ses hormones, sa nature ne peut échapper au grand besoin de son cerveau et son corps qu'il a profondément forcé à l'abstinence, en passant ses chaleurs seul, en se consolant seulement par des objets en silicone ou en caoutchouc. Il les utilise pour réprimer ses besoins certains jours, mais ce sont de pauvres substituts pour une Omega célibataire sans un Alpha pour le prendre et le faire sien.

Après sa première année de colocation avec Gauvain, un matin, Merlin lui avait demandé ce qu'il trouvait de si extraordinaire chez les Alphas qui le faisait rentrer à 5h du matin, imprégné de l'odeur du sexe sur ses vêtements. En réponse, le brun avec un charme à la Disney et au sourire félin avait donné à Merlin l'une de ses nombreuses perles de sagesse, « Merlin, je déteste te le dire mais tu es fou de te priver des plaisirs de la vie. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, mon cher bébé éléphant vierge. Aucun de tes joujoux ne peut te faire comprendre ce que ça fait d'avoir un magnifique sexe d'Alpha dans ton corps pour te satisfaire. Et tu remarqueras que je suis un Beta et naturellement, je n'ai pas tes besoins d'Omega… Tu connais ces trucs sur les hormones, la lubrification et les besoins tels que 'tu es mien et je suis tien'…ces trucs ? Eh bien, je ne les ai pas et pourtant, je ne peux pas nier qu'une fois avoir essayé l'original, j'ai cessé d'utiliser le…appelons les…imitations en latex haahhahahahha »

Cette fois là, Merlin avait dû se retenir de la frapper à mort, probablement car il savait que Gauvain avait raison, au final. Après tout, qui était la cause de son mal, il ne pouvait que pleurer sur lui-même…

Cependant, dans son esprit, sa haine pour les Alphas n'était qu'un parallèle à ce qu'il ressentait pour sa propre nature d'être faible et d'avoir des besoins. Il ne voudrait jamais, JAMAIS, se donner à un Alpha, peu importe qui. Il ne voudrait jamais se soumettre à sa nature, il ne voudrait jamais accepter d'avoir un maître et de vivre pour l'amour d'un homme arrogant et pompeux, incapable de l'écouter qui le baiserait chaque jour dans le seul but d'avoir une descendance.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait une tristesse insurmontable derrière ce raisonnement.

« Merlin, tu vas bien ? Nous n'avons plus de lait ! Nous devons aller acheter… _Oh Seigneur, Merl !_ BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? » Dit Gauvain, en entrant par la porte soudainement. Il avait l'intention claire de réveiller son colocataire, mais il reste paralysé en face du garçon aux cheveux noirs couché dans le lit, à moitié nu, avec le vestige de son érection dans la main et son plaisir sur le ventre. Merlin l'observe comme un poisson.

La bouche de Merlin se ferme alors que celle de Gauvain s'ouvre. Les yeux de Merlin sont enflammés alors que ceux de Gauvain sont sombres. Un moment plus tard, quelque chose de blanc et duveteux vient le frapper directement au visage, le laissant stupéfait. Au même moment, le garçon aux cheveux noirs (qui est passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel) se recouvre en vitesse avec les draps et la couverture, en hurlant :

« GAUVAIN, NON DE DIEU ! COMBIEN DE FOIS JE T'AI DIT DE FRAPPER A LA PORTE AVANT D'ENTRER DANS MA CHAMBRE ? SEIGNEUR ! »

Le rire de Gauvain rend Merlin encore plus furieux. Son ami tient l'oreiller qu'il lui a lancé, en rigolant comme un maniaque. Il se positionne lui-même à une bonne distance de sécurité du lit pour éviter d'être touché par un autre projectile.

« Et pourquoi je devrais frapper ? Mon petit professeur aux grandes oreilles ne fait pas ces choses…n'est-ce pas, Merl ? Oh Seigneur, je pense que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois une erreur de te part. HALLELUJAH ! Même mon ours aux oreilles mal léché se 'tripote', et tu n'es même pas en chaleur ! Les miracles arrivent ! Bienvenue dans le 21e siècle Merl ! Tu sais…j'avais commencé à cesser d'espérer… »

« GAUVAIN ARRÊTE MAINTENANT ! » Hurle le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Son visage est aussi rouge que le sweatshirt qu'il porte. L'autre homme lui passe un paquet de mouchoirs, qui est sur la table de nuit à côté de lui,en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? Tu sais, pour… »

« GAUVAIN…Je ne veux pas perdre de temps en te décrivant les détails horribles sur la façon dont je vais te tuer si tu ne sors pas de cette chambre immédiatement ! »

« Mais je voulais simplement t'aider…tu sais, j'étais inquiet avant de venir. J'étais dans la cuisine, quand j'ai distinctement entendu que tu disais _(ou suppliait)_ 'Arthur…', 'Arthur non…' » Dit Gauvain avec les mains sur ses joues, en roulant les yeux vers le haut et en mimant une voix désespérément lubrique. « C'est pourquoi, je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de voir ce qu'il se passait ! Et voilà ! Putain, si j'avais su que cet Artie ferait de toi un 'humain', je te l'aurais présenté plus tôt ! En fait, c'est un typé plutôt cool…je dois l'admettre. Si je n'étais pas avec Perceval, je le laisserais probablement me baiser volontiers… »

« Gauvain… ! »

« Oh non non non du calme ! Je ne le toucherai pas ! »

« GAUVAIN ! »

« Oh ok…De toute façon, je doit aller chercher du lait. Tu dois prendre une douche et ensuite nous nous verrons dans la cuisine pour le déjeuner dans 20 minutes pour…parler… » Dit l'homme aux cheveux bruns, en quittant la pièce heureux comme un fou et en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Merlin s'écroule sur son lit dans un bruit sourd, ses mains appuyées sur ses yeux, alors qu'il mord sa lèvre inférieure, en pensant aux implications de ce qu'il vient juste de se passer.

J'AI MISERABLEMENT MERDE, ENCORE !

 **OOO**

Gauvain sort de l'appartement en pyjama et dans son peignoir, avec le téléphone en main, pour commencer à composer un message en moins d'une minute.

G : Salut Percy ! Cmt tu vas ?

P : Hé, chéri ! Je vais au match. Et toi ?

G : Je vais acheter du lait à l'épicerie près de la maison ! Peut-être une pomme, aussi ! Et pour hier ?

P : Artie est parti la queue entre les jambes. Merde, je ne sais même pas si il était excité ou en colère ! De toute façon, c'était trop drôle ! Merlin l'a impressionné…

G : Et tu ne connais pas la nouvelle !

P : ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

G : Tu ne le croiras pas !

P : Allez ! Dis moi !

G : Merl aime Artie !

P : Baliverne ! Tu as bu ?

G : Tu penses quoi ? Il est 9h du matin ! -_-

P : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Parle !

G : J'ai surpris Merl dans…disons…un truc louche avec Artie au bord des lèvres !

P : un truc louche ? O_O'

G : Branlette…

P : CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! Merlin ?! Ton colocataire vierge que déteste les Alpha aime le seul Alpha qui déteste les Omegas ? Oh mon dieu ! C'est une blague !

G : Oh, il ne pourra jamais te détester ! Tu es adorable, mon Alpha fort et vigoureux. Je me sens si seul sans toi.

P : Ne me dis pas ça, sans quoi je vais arriver pour te violer sur l'étale de légume du supermarché. Tu es mien ! Tu comprends ça !

G : Lol ! Bref, nous avons besoin d'un conseil de guerre. Tu pourras réunir les autres, s'il te plait ?

P : Bien sûr ! J'y veille dés maintenant !

G : Avertis le général en même temps. Raconte lui tout. Elle décidera de la suite des évènements ! Et garde un œil sur Artie ! Reste près de lui et surveille le.

P : Je le ferai, mon amour. On se parle plus tard. Je t'aime. Sois prudent et rentre. Je n'aime pas te savoir sans moi !

G : Ne fais pas ton Alpha possessif !

P : Mais je suis un Alpha ! Et ce n'est pas une requête. Rentre ! D'accord ? Sans quoi, je devrai te punir ce soir…

G : Je n'en peux plus d'attendre !

Dés que Gauvain rentre avec les courses à la maison, il remarque le silence absolu. Inutile d'appeler : Merlin a fui l'appartement en un temps record.

Le bel homme sourit comme un félin et il mord dans sa pomme juteuse. Il commence à faire des plans tout en plaçant le lait dans le frigo…

 **OOO**

Quand il retourne à l'appartement ce soir là, Merlin convoque Gauvain dans sa chambre pour lui donner trois règles d'or auxquelles il a pensé intensément pendant la journée. Elles sont :

1) Ne plus jamais lui parler d'Arthur Pendragon

2) Oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin là

3) Jamais, en toute circonstance, dire à Perceval ou quiconque ce qu'il a vu et entendu dans sa chambre ce matin là

« Ok, ok extraordinaire ! Ces trois règles sont des conneries ! D'ailleurs, je vais jouer à un petit jeu avec toi : admets que tu aimes Arthur et je suivrai tes règles ! » S'exclame Gauvain avec les mains sur les hanches en signe de défiance.

« Je n'aime pas Arthur Pendragon ! C'était une coïncidence et je…je n'ai jamais dit son nom…j'ai juste eu une éjaculation nocturne ! C'est naturel pour n'importe quel homme de…tu sais bien ! » S'émousse Merlin, alors qu'il met son pyjama et qu'il change son lit, toujours défait du matin.

Il essaie désespérément d'éviter le regard insistant de l'autre.

« Comme si…et si ma tante avait des couilles, on l'appellerait mon oncle…Allez, Merl… ça ne va pas te tuer, si tu admets que tu le trouves attirant. »

Merlin se tourne vers son colocataire, pour se placer à un centimètre de lui et planter ses yeux bleus droit dans ceux d Gauvain avec un index pointé à un millimètre de son nez. Avec ses cheveux toujours désordonnés, ses joues rouges, un cri bruyant d'exaspération en provenance de son corps tremblant :

« JE N' AIME PAS ARTHUR PENDRAGON ! Tu sais ce que je pense des Alphas et…tu as entendu ce qu'il pensait ? Une courgette est plus intelligente que lui ! »

« Si tu n'admets pas la vérité, je ne te donnerai aucun répit jusqu'à ce que tu le fasse ! »

« Fais comme tu veux. Je n'admettrai rien car il n'y a rien à admettre. C'est seulement de la chimie, Gauvain. J'ai été exposé à trop de phéromones Alpha la nuit dernière et ça a perturbé mon cerveau. Rien de plus ! »

« Mais tu es toujours sous l'effet des inhibiteurs ! »

« Je le sais, mais c'est un Prime ! Il est possible que mon corps se soit rebellé contre les médicaments à l'idée d'un accouplement, plutôt que d'être attiré par l'Alpha en tant que tel ! »

« Connerie, Merlin ! Durant toutes ces années, tu as été en contact avec plein d'Alphas et je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! La nuit dernière, l'air entre Artie et toi aurait pu se couper avec un couteau et servie avec du thé, tellement il était dense. Ce n'est pas tous les Alpha qui te font ressentir ça ! Durant toutes ces années, tu n'as jamais voulu t'enticher de quelqu'un et puis tout à coup, ton corps se réveille et tu commences à suivre tes instincts naturels d'Omega ? Tu veux t'accoupler car Arthur t'as profondément marqué…tu dois l'admettre ! »

« Je ne veux pas non plus m'accoupler avec Arthur ! C'est juste qu'il est parvenu à éveiller la partie la plus animal de ma nature. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ! Plus encore, je ne veux pas de ça ! Je n'ai jamais voulu de ça ! »

« Tu recommences encore, Merl ? Tu vas retourner t'enfermer dans ta tour d'ivoire où personne ne peut t'atteindre ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'abandonner ? Pourquoi tu nies non seulement l'amour mais aussi l'idée d'être attiré par quelqu'un ? Seigneur, pour la première dans ta vie, tu t'es branlé en pensant à Arthur et tu ne peux même pas admettre que tu l'aimes ! Tu es juste un lâche ! »

Merlin ferme les yeux, en priant tous les dieux de l'univers de lui venir en aide pour ne pas le laisser frapper son meilleur ami en plein visage.

« GAUVAIN, ARRETE ! ARRETE ! TU PEUX COMPRENDRE CA ! N'ESSAIE PAS DE VOIR CE QUI N'EXISTE PAS, CAR IL N'Y A RIEN ! JE SUIS COMME CA ET TU NE PEUX PAS ME CHANGER ! »

En réponse, Gauvain le regarde avec un mélange de tristesse et de compassion. Il voit devant lui son ami de toujours avec le corps secoué par des tremblements de colère, alors qu'il essaie d'échapper à lui-même et de fuir ses sentiments une fois de plus…ses yeux sont brillants, ses lèvres gonflées et ses joues brûlantes. Il pourrait s'embraser en ce moment car, derrière ces cris, il voit l'énorme fragilité d'un château qui tombe en ruine.

Il baisse les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard bleu de l'autre et il sort, en murmurant pour lui-même, _« Nous verrons ça… ! »_

 **OOO**

Il est environ minuit le jour suivant, quand le général fait son entrée dans l'Excalibur, pour se diriger immédiatement vers la Table Ronde, où le Conseil de Guerre est déjà là.

Gauvain, Perceval, Mordred, Lance, Léon et Elyan accueillent la grande femme élancée aux cheveux noirs, appelée Morgane Pendragon, avec un grand sourire, en se levant pour aller la saluer. Elle les embrasse sur leurs joues, en souriant chaleureusement à tout le monde et en échangeant des plaisanteries, avant de prendre place sur un tabouret et de commander des bières et des chips. Elle commence officiellement la réunion.

La Table Ronde devient le Conseil de Guerre au moins une fois par an et à chaque fois le petit groupe d'amis est présent pour des tensions ou des difficultés, requérant une session extraordinaire. Tous les membres sont liés par l'amitié et un sentiment fort d'appartenance. Parmi eux, il n'y a aucun secret qui ne soit pas dévoilé durant le Conseil, tous valables. Le but du Conseil est d'aidé chacun d'entre eux. Si l'un seul d'entre eux a un problème, le Conseil se rencontre et trouve un moyen de le régler ou il donne un coup de main mutuel en quelque sorte.

 _Dieu sait si cette fois, la situation en a besoin._

Le sujet à l'ordre du jour est Arthur Pendragon et Merlin Emrys.

Les doigts blancs et minces de Morgane émergent de son sac Valentino, reposant mollement par terre, pour révéler un dossier rouge avec le symbole doré de la firme d'avocat des Pendragon imprimé dessus. La jeune femme le pose sur la veille table de bois antique, pour que tout le monde puisse le voir, et elle prononce audiblement :

« Hé bien, mes amis. Apparemment nous sommes ici pour une réunion d'urgence… » dit-elle, en souriant et en levant ses yeux verts profonds et magnifiques du dossier qu'elle a placé pour les Chevaliers. « Qui va me raconter tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir à propos de la situation ? »

Perceval lève sa main et Morgane lui donne la permission de parler avec un petit signe de sa main, auquel le garçon répond, après avoir regardé ses collègues. Il commence à raconter au Général aux longs cheveux noirs ce qu'il s'est passé le samedi soir précédent. Il lui parle de l'arrivée de Merlin à la Table Ronde, de l'attirance évidente entre Arthur et lui qui tout le monde a remarqué, du commentaire de Léon sur la serveuse ( le Chevalier se fait une petite tape sur son poignet comme pour se gronder lui-même), la réaction d'Artie et la contre réaction de Merlin, ce qui a aboutit à un désastre.

Morgane boit chaque mot de l'histoire de Percy, dont les impressions sont souvent confirmées et soutenues par ses amis. Elle caresse souvent ses longs cheveux noirs qui pendent mollement sur ses épaules et elle pose des questions précises sur la situation.

« Je trouve incroyable que mon frère ait exprimé, même si c'est sans un mot, une telle attirance envers quelqu'un. Normalement, il est froid et détaché sur les problèmes de cœur. C'est vraiment rare pour lui de s'engager véritablement dans une relation. La seule personne pour qui je l'ai vu avoir une attirance sincère, tout à son honneur, était Guenièvre…mais nous savons tous comment ça s'est passé avec elle. Au fait, Lance, tout se passe bien entre vous deux ? » Elle finit sa phrase en relevant un sourcil et en plongeant ses yeux vers dans ceux de Lance. Il a un demi sourire peint sur le visage alors qu'il répond :

« Ça l'est Gana. Gwen et moi, nous sommes bien…ensemble ! »

Tout le monde rigole sincèrement, en donnant des tapes bruyantes sur le dos de Lancelot, qui a les joues enflammées. Il n'a toujours pas l'habitude de parler de lui et sa petite amie, surtout à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Arthur.

« Bref, si l'attirance entre nos deux tourtereaux est si forte, je ne vois pas le problème. Nous allons les aider à se revoir et nous allons créer une situation où les deux seront en rendez-vous. Il est vrai qu'Artie peut exploser quand il est provoqué et il ne sera pas facile avec Merlin, mais il est également vrai qu'il n'est pas rancunier. Si nous créons la bonne atmosphère, je prévois une grande victoire… » Dit Morgane au groupe, à la recherche de leur approbation.

« Ce n'est pas si simple… » Dit Gauvain, en intervenant dans la discussion. « …il est évident que ce que je vais dire ici est juste pour vos oreilles et, comme tout ce qui se dit durant le Conseil de Guerre, est et doit rester strictement secret. » Souligne le brun en regardant les membres du petit clan qui se rapproche pour partager le sombre mystère.

« Quel est le problème, Gauvain ? » Le presse le Général.

« Nous avons trois problèmes et ils ne sont pas sans intérêts. Le premier et le plus important est que Merlin est un Omega célibataire et, comme nous le savons tous, Arthur n'aime pas les Omegas…surtout les mâles ! »

Pendant un moment, tous les membres du Conseil sont abasourdis et ensuite, il regarde chacun d'entre eux dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Gauvain ?! » Dit Elyan, en brisant le silence. « Merlin n'a pas d'odeur. Nous pensions tous que c'était un Beta comme toi… »

« Non ! Il ne l'est pas ! C'est un Omega, » conclut Gauvain, en rapportant ses yeux sur les chevaliers. « Je le connais depuis que nous sommes petits, nous avons pratiquement grandi ensemble. Il y a des années, son cousin Will, qui était comme un frère pour nous, est décédé à cause d'un problème qu'il avait avec son Alpha : il s'est suicidé. Ce qui nous conduit au second problème : la mort de Will a profondément blessé et chamboulé Merlin. Il en a développé une haine intense pour votre espèce et maintenant, il vit sous inhibiteurs, ce qui camoufle son odeur et inhibe fortement ses instincts d'Omega, le rendant plus comme nous les Betas. » Il soupire découragé, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, tandis que les autres réfléchissent à ses paroles, pour commencer à chercher une solution possible.

« Et le troisième problème ?é Demande Morgane à Gauvain.

« Merlin aime Arthur… J'en suis certain, ne me demandé pas les détails mais JE LE SAIS. Cependant, il est vraiment déchiré et il ne l'admettra jamais si facilement, surtout car Arthur est un Alpha. Il doit lentement reprendre conscience de lui-même. Le problème est : est-ce qu'Arthur aime Merlin ? Ou, après sa blague de samedi soir, il ne veut plus le revoir ? Je ne lui en voudrais pas trop après relecture de ce que mon colocataire lui a fait… »

Morgane semble assimiler toutes les informations pendant un moment, en fermant les yeux, ensuite, elle les ouvre et elle commence à expliquer sa théorie :

« Pour ce qui est du premier point, en fait, je dois te dire que je suis sincèrement heureuse que Merlin soit un Omega. Arthur ne les déteste pas, il ne les méprise pas non plus. Derrière son comportement, il y a seulement une profonde insécurité et il est temps que mon frère commence à faire face à ses peurs…cependant, je reconnais que ça va être un challenge ! » Dit la femme aux cheveux sombres, en continuant de torturer une mèche de cheveux.

« Je suis désolé, Gana, mais je ne peux pas croire que l'Alpha par excellence, ait 'peur' des Omegas…Je te le dis, il en fait une seule bouchée le matin ! Je n'ai jamais vu ton frère avoir peur de quelque chose…il a une forte personnalité ! » Argumente Léon, en ouvrant ses paumes vers le haut et en faisant le tour de la table des yeux à la recherche de l'approbation de ses amis, qui ne peuvent rien faire d'autre que d'agréer.

« Tu ne le connais pas autant que moi. » Elle répond fermement avec une note triste dans la voix, en plantant son regard sur les nervures de la table… « Vous devriez savoir que, avant la mort de notre mère, notre père était un fervent partisan de l'union entre les Alphas. Après tout, mon frère et moi, nous sommes des Prime… Disons que pour convaincre Arthur de la sainteté de son idée, Uther a jugé bon de l'emmener dans un Centre de Fertilisation, dans le but de l'informer sur les faits de la vie… » Elle s'arrête un moment pour rapporter son regard sur ses interlocuteurs, qui semblent tous intrigués et choqués. « …le problème est qu'Artie avait seulement cinq ans, quand il a assisté pour la première fois à une reproduction entre nos deux espèces et ce qu'il a vu dans cet institut l'a tellement bouleversé que depuis lors, ses relations avec les Omegas a dramatiquement changé. Au lieu de les détester et d'avoir peur d'eux, il est plutôt effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait faire durant sa Phase de Domination. C'est pourquoi il les tient éloignés et qu'il ne veut pas avoir à traiter avec eux…mais c'est un Alpha et, pour autant, il est attiré par eux, en dépit de ce qu'il dit, et Merlin en est clairement la preuve ! »

« Mais Arthur pense que Merlin est un Beta. C'est pourquoi il est attiré par lui. Si il avait su qu'il est un Omega, il aurait immédiatement tout cessé, en dépit de ce que tu viens de nous dire ! » L'interrompt Mordred sérieusement, avec les mains croisées sur son verre de bière.

« Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai… » Dit Gana, en mordant dans un chips. « Les Prime peuvent percevoir des choses et sentir des odeurs que les autres Alphas ne peuvent pas sentir ou auxquels ils sont indifférents. Nous sommes plus sensibles et plus sous l'influence de notre nature que les Alphas normaux. Je ne peux pas croire qu'Arthur n'a pas ressenti l'odeur d'un Omega célibataire. Les médicaments ne parviennent pas à faire totalement disparaître l'odeur d'une personne, ils peuvent seulement freinés la production de phéromones mais jamais complètement. Il est probable que l'esprit d'Arthur a simplement rejeté ce qu'il ne voulait pas accepter pour réel. La faible odeur à peine perceptible de Merlin, le cerveau de mon frère l'a catalogué comme un Beta, mais je parie mes chaussures que son sixième sens animal sait déjà pour sûr qu'il est un Omega ! » Finit Morgane, en essuyant ses mains et en prenant une gorgée de sa bière. Ensuite, elle continue.

« En ce qui concerne le second problème, à savoir la haine de Merlin pour les Alphas, et bien…nous allons devoir lui faire comprendre que nous ne sommes pas tous comme l'Alpha qui a causé la mort de ton ami Will. Nous aimons nos Omegas. Ces situations sont vraiment très rare… Percy, Gauvain, c'est votre tâche. Vous devez commencé à parler de votre relation à Merlin, et nous tous allons le faire se sentir accepté et apprécié dans le groupe. Quand il réalisera que nous ne sommes pas des monstres, sa nature d'Omega fera le reste. Mon frère est un bon mâle et je suis certaine que Merlin ne sera pas capable de réprimer ses instincts à tout jamais…Artie non plus. Et nous en arrivons directement au troisième point qui n'est pas un problème : Arthur aime beaucoup Merlin et il n'a certainement pas l'intention de le laisser s'en aller ! » Ajoute-t-elle, en courbant ses lèvres en un petit sourire.

Elle ouvre le dossier rouge qu'elle a placé précédemment sur la table, pour en révéler le contenu qui intrigue les Chevaliers : photos, permis, diplôme et une variété de document…toute sur une personne…

« Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue dans le monde de Merlin EMrys. Dimanche, quand il n'y avait personne, mon frère est allé dans notre firme et là bas, il a fait des recherches 'privée' sur notre base de donnée, pour trouver tous ce qu'il pouvait à propos d'un certain Dr Merlin Emrys : photos, curriculum, diplôme, adresse, le livre d'école et son emploi actuel…en bref, tout ce que vous devez savoir. Je l'ai su, car nous avons récemment installé des caméras, qui enregistrent l'accès à nos ordinateurs 24h/24. Heureusement, je suis la seule qui ait remarqué l'intrusion, et j'ai tout effacé avant que notre père le découvre. Arthur est venu et il a passé moins d'une demi heure pour ne pas prendre de risque sur l'objet de ses recherches. Le fait qu'il l'ait fait secrètement indique qu'il ne veut pas qu'Uther ou moi le sachions. Heureusement, l'une des quelques informations qu'on ne peut pas trouver sur la base de donnée auxquelles nous avons accès, est la race du sujet. Alors, j'exclus le fait qu'Artie sache que Merlin est un Omega ! » Morgane soupire avec un sourire, qui est évidemment partagé avec les membres du Conseil.

« Bien, à la lumière de tout ça, cela semble possible ! Comme toujours, tu as été géniale, Morgane. » Dit Perceval, en serrant amoureusement l'épaule de son partenaire.

« Messieurs, levons nos verres ! Relevons ce challenge sans peur. La gloire ou la mort ! » Dit Morgane, en se levant et en levant son verre.

Immédiatement, tous les Chevaliers se lèvent pour le toast, en répétant, « La gloire ou la mort ! » Crient-ils avant de faire teinter leurs verres les uns contre les autres, en rigolant comme ça n'est plus arrivé depuis longtemps.

Le sombre complot a commencé…

 **A suivre…**


	3. Connais ton ennemi

Titre : **IMPRINTING**

Auteur : **Lunaris Dies**

Traduction anglaise : **b92morgan**

 **Traduction française** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

Ceci est une traduction de la version anglaise, elle-même traduite de la version originale en italien.

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 3 : CONNAIS TON ENNEMI**

Un lundi humide de mars, les ombres du soir sont déjà en train de jeter un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre, quand Arthur tire son nez des documents, accidentellement libérés des archives privée du cabinet d'avocat de son père ce matin. Il les a étudié pendant des heures, en échappant au monde extérieur.

Parmi les papiers en face de lui, surplombe l'album photo scolaire d'un magnifique brun à la peau pâle, aux grandes oreilles, aux pommettes saillantes, aux yeux bleus profonds, aux lèvres pleines et au sourire doux et ouvert. La même image qui marque son esprit, aussi bien que le sourire qu'il continue de voir en face de lui, chaque fois qu'il ferme ses yeux.

Merlin Emrys. Vingt-sept ans. Sa mère et son père sont décédés dans un accident de voiture quand il avait seulement quatre ans. Éduqué et élevé dans la campagne de son oncle, Gaius, un médecin spécialisé en obstétrique. Il déménage avec son parent en ville, quand il commence ses études à l'université de Cambridge, grâce à une bourse largement méritée.

Il est diplômé avec les honneurs de la médecine avec deux années d'avance sur le programme scolaire. Après deux ans d'assistanat à l'hôpital, il obtient un doctorat exceptionnel, spécialisé en orthopédie et trauma. En plus de travailler deux fois par semaine en traumatologie et revalidation à l'hôpital Redcliff comme bénévole, il dirige actuellement une petite cabinet médical avec son oncle à Headington, où il vit, en partageant un petit appartement de deux étages avec Gauvain sur la route de Ramsay.

Ce nom et ce visage sont déjà dans sa tête.

Il a quitté l'Excalibur la nuit d'avant, en frémissant de colère et en pensant seulement à oublier ce Beta arrogant, qui ne connaissait vraisemblablement pas sa place, durant cette soirée désastreuse. De retour dans sa chambre d'université du campus, il a découvert bien vite que l'obscurité, dans laquelle il voulait se noyer, lui renvoyait toujours le même visage. Toujours ce sourire. Toujours cet odeur qui a enflammé ses sens et qui le prive à présent de son sommeil.

 _Putain, Arthur ! Arrête ça !_

Cependant, Merlin n'est clairement pas décidé à le laisser dormir cette nuit, et son esprit s'emporte à propos de lui de façon répétitive, comme des vagues qui le frappent…lentement mais fermement. Encore, par delà ces maudites lèvres, encore, par delà ces yeux irrévérencieux, encore ces pommettes saillantes et cette peau, si pâle, comme suppliant d'être marque, encore par delà les mots qui ont incendié son sang. Par ailleurs, plus il essaie de le repousser, de ternir sa mémoire, plus le garçon aux cheveux sombres revient fortement dans ses pensées, forçant Arthur à somnoler, ce qui ressemble à une torture.

 _Prends moi, Arthur._

Il hurle.

Il murmure.

 _Apprivoise moi._

Il le déteste tellement.

 _Clame moi._

Il l'aime tellement.

C'est le premier Beta qu'il ait jamais vu avoir les couilles de s'opposer à lui. _Seigneur,_ c'était incroyable qu'il n'ait pas subi son influence, ou au moins qu'il ne l'ait pas ressenti de façon à l'empêcher de lui répondre. Les Betas ont une place définie dans la société : EN-DESSOUS DES ALPHAS.

Pourtant, Merlin, avec son grand naturel, semble échapper à cette simple loi, qui est gravée dans la pierre et dans leur nature depuis le début des temps. Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance. Arthur le lui fera bientôt comprendre.

Il le désire. Il est inutile de le nier. Dés l'instant où il l'a senti entrer dans le pub ce soir là, il a immédiatement compris et immédiatement, il l'a désiré. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Merlin serait à lui.

Il aurait dû être à lui.

Il sera à lui.

 **OOO**

Le plan est actionné et il semble que la chance soit de son côté.

Première règle : connais ton ennemi.

Durant la première semaine, après ses cours de droit, suivi par l'homme blond à la concentration plus que pauvre, Perceval l'a invité plusieurs fois à prendre un café sur le campus avant d'aller à l'entraînement de football et souvent, Gauvain les rejoint. Si Arthur cherchait à extorquer un maximum d'information sur Merlin, il en obtient beaucoup plus qu'il en avait espéré. Le compagnon de Percy est étrangement prolixe sur le sujet, n'épargnant aucun détail de sa vie avec le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

 _Il semble le faire exprès…_

A la fin de la semaine, Pendragon sait presque tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur le beau jeune docteur. Apparemment, Merlin souffre de trouble alimentaire : il ne prend jamais de déjeuner, il mange un repas léger à midi (si il mange) et il s'autorise à manger un peu plus le soir. De manière générale il est précis, ponctuel et ordonné. Il n'a jamais eu de relation sérieuse dans sa vie, préférant étudier la médecine plus qu'autre chose.

Étant un activiste engagé, il a pris part dans un groupe appelé « Purple Revolution » : un groupe de propagande qui se bat pour l'égalité des droits des Omegas et contre les lois relatives à la Procréation Obligatoire. Ce qui explique la réaction qu'il a eu quand Arthur a exposé son idée sur les relations entre ces deux espèces… _cependant, il n'aurait pas dû se sentir insulté._

Et pour son orientation sexuel, et bien… Gauvain parie qu'il ne dédaigne pas les hommes, il ne l'a jamais vu sortir avec une fille de sa vie. Cependant, c'est plutôt dur à dire car à la façon dont Gauvain le dépeint : Merlin est comme un prêtre.

Il ne boit pas, il ne fume pas, et il ne se tripote pas.

Si cette triade magique a laissé Arthur agréablement surpris ( _un territoire vierge à conquérir_ ), le reste des détails sur la vie de sa proie le laisse plutôt perplexe.

Merlin n'a jamais laissé personne se rapprocher de son monde, probablement par peur de souffrir. La perte de ses parents à un âge précoce l'a déjà fait suffisamment souffrir, et le suicide de son cousin Will, qui avait tout juste vingt ans à ce moment, l'a profondément bouleversé, lui inculquant la croyance absurde que toutes les histoires d'amour sont destinées à mal se terminer. Même Gauvain, un ami de longue date, n'a jamais pu pénétrer profondément dans le monde fermé et obscure, fait de briques et tapissé d'épines, derrière lequel le brun se barricade trop souvent.

La chose qui inquiète le plus Arthur est la haine que Merlin a envers les Alphas. Ca place Arthur en position désavantageuse.

On est vendredi soir et le bar du campus est noir de jeunes hommes qui prennent l'apéritif, comme d'habitude. Arthur est assis mollement à la table, avec Percy et Gauvain. Les garçons et les filles lui jettent des regards ne laissant ni doute, ni malentendu. Il est carrément habitué à ça. Dommage que les seuls yeux qui l'intéresse ne le regardent même pas. Le sujet de la conversation est toujours le même et après le deuxième cocktail, Gauvain le ramène à ses souvenirs.

La mort de Will a été une cassure dans la vie de Merlin. De ce qu'il a compris de l'histoire de Gauvain, le cousin était un Omega. Quand il a eu 18 ans, son professeur du collège, un Alpha, l'a approché, surprenant Will durant sa chaleur et il l'a violé durant l'accouplement. Bien après, le même Alpha, incapable d'imprégner son Omega, a commencé à le blâmer pour leurs problèmes. Il a accusé Will de ne pas être assez fertile, il l'a menacé de rompre l'accouplement si il ne lui donnait pas un fils bientôt et il est devenu froid, hostile et violent à l'encontre de Will. Merlin, constatant l'état dépressif de son cousin, a essayé de lui parler et il a essayé de le convaincre de quitter l'Alpha, avant qu'il ne parvienne à le blesse un peu plus, mais Will était lié et il ne pouvait pas partir.

Gauvain se rappelle encore de l'après-midi où Will a appelé pour la dernière fois :

« Nous étions en train de prendre le thé chez Gaius. Nous étions encore au collège et j'étais toujours chez Merlin, avant que nous n'emménagions ensemble. Merlin avait la tasse dans sa main et nous étions en train de rire de tout et de rien… Ensuite, le téléphone a sonné. Merlin a répondu et son expression a changé immédiatement. Je n'oublierai jamais comment il a commencé à serrer le téléphone. Je suis allé écouter qui c'était et la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne était celle de Will. Plus il parlait et pleurait, et plus Merlin devenait pâle. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire _'Non, Will, ne fais pas ça. Nous allons trouver une solution. Seigneur, calme toi et ne fais rien de stupide. J'arrive, Will, attends moi. Attends moi, je t'en prie…'_. Gaius était sorti, nous ne savions pas où il était. Alors, nous avons pris nos vélos et nous sommes allés vers la villa où Will et son geôlier vivaient. Seigneur, Merlin a défoncé la porte principale à coups de pieds. Vous pouvez le croire ? Lui, petit et squelettique ado de 17 ans, s'est jeté lui-même contre cette porte…nous sommes entrés dans la maison, en appelant Will, mais personne n'a répondu. Nous avons regardé dans toutes les pièces, et à la fin, il y avait le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule et nous n'avons pu été capable de respirer. Dans la dernière pièce, quand nous sommes entrés dans la salle de bain. Will était là. Dans la baignoire qui débordait. _Une peau de marbre, les yeux fermés, les lèvres pâles, les poignets ouverts jusqu'aux nerfs et une flaque de sang tout autour._ Pendant un moment, j'ai été sous le choc. Avant de pouvoir m'en remettre, Merlin était déjà entré dans la baignoire pour serrer Will fermement. Seigneur, il n'arrêtait pas de dire son nom et il ne voulait pas le laisser. Je me souviens que j'ai dû l'éloigner du corps sans vie de son cousin par la force, alors qu'il hurlait et qu'il pleurait. Après les funérailles, il passé un mois entier au lit. Ses grands yeux étaient sans vie. Il ne parlait à personne. Il ne mangeait pas. Son oncle l'a nourrit par intraveineuse… J'ai cru qu'il n'allait pas s'en remettre. Mais ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rend plus fort, cependant au prix d'un grand sacrifice.

Après ça, Merlin n'a jamais plus été le même. Il maudit les Alphas pour leur nature tordue, il les blâme pour la mort de Will. Il crache sur les Omegas pour leur nature fragile et leur besoin d'avoir un Alpha pour vivre. Plus que tout, il se déteste de ne pas avoir été capable de sauver l'homme qu'il considérait comme un frère d'une mort horrible et annoncée. Il maudit sa faiblesse et il s'en veut. Du jour où c'est arrivé, il a commencé à avoir des problèmes pour s'alimenter. Je pense sérieusement qu'ils sont dû au fait qu'il ne veut pas, consciemment ou inconsciemment, avoir de compagnon. Il ne prend pas soin de lui, du tout et il mange à peine. Quand je le prends dans mes bras, je dois faire attention car j'ai peur de lui faire mal la plupart du temps… »

Arthur porte la bouteille de bière à ses lèvres pour en prendre une longue gorgée.

Le raisonnement ne tient pas la route. Les Alphas et les Omegas cherchent instinctivement un compagnon digne et en bonne santé pour un millier de bonnes raisons. Les Omegas adorent les muscles et la tonicité de l'Alpha qui pourrait le clamer vigoureusement, le protéger et le défendre. Les Alphas ont moins d'attentes : leur omega doit simplement être en forme et fertile pour être capable de concevoir et d'additionner les grossesses réussies.

Aucun Alpha, ni aucun Omega ne choisiraient instinctivement Merlin comme compagnon car, malgré la beauté de son visage, son corps est trop mince, angulaire et pâle. Il ne semble pas éclatant de santé. C'est clairement l'une de ses stratégies et en fait, même Arthur doit admettre qu'il le trouve trop maigre pour l'ennuyer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Arthur » Dit Gauvain au blond, qui n'a pas réalisé qu'il a pris un air très préoccupé qui pourrait être mal compris, « …Merlin finira par manger normalement tôt ou tard, j'en suis certain ! »

« Bien sûr, Gauvain. Ce n'est pas mon problème ! J'espère pour lui qu'il recommencera bientôt à manger. Peut-être, que ça ferait du bien à sa moral… » répond Arthur avec un sourire crispé alors qu'il finit sa bière, en essayant de ne pas provoquer.

Le brun se cramponne un peu plus à Perceval comme si il avait besoin de le sentir. Ensuite, il se lève avec lui, pour commencer à s'habiller afin de rentrer et préparer la soirée. « Il finira par manger quand il sera capable d'abandonner les fantômes de son passé, Arthur. Il recommencera à vivre, quand il trouvera quelqu'un qui l'aimera pour ce qu'il est, pas pour ce qu'il devrait être ou ce à quoi il devrait ressembler…et quand il sera capable de se pardonner et de s'autoriser à aimer quelqu'un. »

Arthur sourit amèrement quand, après avoir dit aurevoir, il les voit s'éloigner main dans la main.

Après tout ce qu'il a entendu, il veut simplement aller chez Merlin, frapper à a porte, le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer. Son besoin purement Alpha de _soigner, se préoccuper et protéger_ cette créature, tellement belle et fragile, mais à l'esprit indomptable, est si forte qu'il en a mal au cœur, il se sent déchiré de l'intérieur.

 _Merde,_ Comment un simple Beta peut-il lui faire ça ?! Il est comme une drogue ! Un doux poison qui titille tous ses sens et duquel il ne peut se séparer.

 _Seigneur, il le désire tellement qu'il pourrait tuer pour l'obtenir._

Quand la serveuse lui apporte l'addition, il la regarde un moment avant de la déchirer, en courbant ses lèvres de désappointement. Un numéro de téléphone et un nom sont écrit dessus, comme d'habitude. Seul dieu sait combien ça le gonfle de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que Merlin en ce moment.

Avant d'être en mesure de pouvoir articuler une autre pensée, Arthur se dirige déjà vers sa voiture, pour s'éloigner du campus dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

 **OOO**

Ce vendredi soir, Merlin ne s'attend à aucune visite. Comme d'habitude, Gauvain est sorti avec son petit ami. Depuis, la maison est vide et silencieuse. Comme Merlin l'apprécie.

Le brun sort de la douche, il se sèche rapidement et il se regarde dans le miroir. Les longues lignes de son corps semblent taillées dans l'albâtre. Il est pâle et parfaitement défini, avec une poitrine blanche et plate comme le ventre. Seules les muscles se font légèrement deviné sur l'abdomen. Le duvet noir de son entrejambe, juste sous le nombril, contraste avec l'aspect incroyablement neigeux de son reflet. Au milieu de ça, son pénis pend mollement. Il est long et mince comme le reste de ses membres.

En levant ses bras, il voit la peau s'étirer clairement sur ses côtes exposées. Il est trop mince et il le sait. Cependant, il ne veut pas manger plus. Gauvain a déjà farfouillé tout ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo et il ne veut pas sortir pour aller prendre quelque chose à l'épicerie du coin.

Il s'observe avec ces yeux bleus, les trouvant étrangement intenses derrière ses cheveux noirs et humides qui tombent de façon désordonnés sur son front.

Et puis, _lui._

Comme toujours, dans son esprit.

Un invité inattendu mais bienvenu, avec lequel il a toujours du mal à gérer.

Il est seul avec lui-même dans ce petit nid réchauffé et terni par la vapeur, dépourvu non seulement physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Il se sent exposé et fragile, et il n'aime pas ça du tout. Il est effrayé de ressembler à ce qu'il est à l'intérieur, comme si il était sur une pente.

Après presque une semaine durant laquelle il ne l'a pas revu, en prise avec lui-même, avec Gauvain qui ne doit pas penser à ce qu'il s'est passé, il décide de s'autoriser une pause, et d'arrêter de lutter, se laissant lui-même être envahi par ses pensées sur LUI.

Il ferme les yeux juste pour voir ce regard bleu sur lui.

 _Je me demande ce qu'Arthur a pensé de moi ce soir là…_

 _Je me demande si il m'a apprécié. Au moins physiquement…_

 _Bien sûr, il est peu probable que ce soit avec ce corps. Il pourrait facilement avoir mieux. Quelqu'un comme lui a certainement quelqu'un qui réchauffe son lit durant la nuit. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas mes problèmes, qui ne le traite pas comme une merde quand il le voit et qui ne déteste pas sa semence._

 _Quelqu'un qui ne le provoque pas, en lui passant un savon et qui le respecte en tant qu'Alpha._

 _Bon Dieu ! Je suis un idiot._

 _Cependant, c'est un idiot ! Rappelle toi comment il parle des Omegas ! Nous 'le tentons'…oh seigneur, mais comment peut-il être un tel trou du cul ?!_

 _Alors, si c'est un trou du cul et donc un Alpha, pourquoi je ne peux pas me l'enlever de la tête ?_

 _Parceque j'ai l'impression de le ressentir. A l'intérieur. Toujours._

Il ouvre les yeux quand il réalise que sa main est sur son entrejambe, emprisonnant son sexe déjà gonflé. Enervé, il la retire immédiatement, en posant sa paume sur l'évier et en secouant la tête, totalement embarrassé.

NON ! ARRETE, MERLIN. TU N'ES PAS UN ANIMAL.

Une fois dit, il finit de s'essuyer et il met un survêtement gris clair. Chaud et doux. Il adore clairement porter des vêtement deux ou trois fois trop grand pour lui. Il adore se sentir enveloppé dans un vêtement sans se sentir opprimé.

Malgré le printemps qui approche, l'air est toujours frais, alors Merlin pense allumer la petite cheminée dans le salon. Il s'installe dans le fauteuil près de la grande fenêtre, donnant sur le petit jardin et la rue. Parfait. Il aime être comme ça. Dans le calme et la tranquillité. La cheminée d'un côté et la lumière romantique de la tombée de la nuit qui passe la fenêtre pour le border.

Il prend son ordinateur et il commence à chercher les nouvelles techniques inventées pour la rééducation, la calcification des os, l'impartialité des procédures pour le cas…

Arthur arrête sa voiture au coin de la route Ramsey. Il sort de sa voiture, il hausse les épaules dans sa veste en cuir, en enfonçant fermement ses mains dans les poches de son jeans. Il marche d'un bon pas vers le numéro 24, où ses recherches ont placé la maison de Merlin.

Il veut juste le voir. Il espère le voir…il sait qu'il n'osera pas vraiment frapper à la porte et dire, _« Je suis là, je suis le trou du cul de samedi dernier. Tu veux toujours planter un couteau entre mes épaules, ou tu veux bavarder ? » …_ Pourtant, il est content de s'arrêter dans la rue pour observer la petite maison entourée par du lierre, avec un petit jardin entretenu sur le devant.

La grande fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée montre les reflets d'un feu, probablement allumé dans une cheminée dans la pièce…hors de sa vue.

Il ne peut pas résister à cette maudite tentation de se rapprocher.

Et donc, il le fait.

Il entre dans le petit jardin, pour s'approcher de la grande fenêtre, qui prend presque l'entièreté de toute la façade avant de la maison. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, ressentant son cœur battre dans ses oreilles : les reflets dorés caressent la silhouette à la peau blanche dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, visiblement endormi.

La peau de marbre s'expose à la douce chaleur dégagée, le haut des pommettes est légèrement coloré, la bouche pulpeuse est tendre et complètement détendue, le corps mince, enveloppé dans un survêtement large qui dessine gentiment les contours de son corps, les cheveux noirs comme de l'encre sont légèrement humide et brillant sur son front.

 _Seigneur, quelle vue il a._

L'absence totale de tension sur ce visage lui donne un air plus doux que jamais.

Il l'a seulement vu une fois le samedi précédent. Depuis, chaque nuit et à chaque seconde de chaque jour, il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé combien son visage lui avait manqué jusqu'à ce qu'il le revoit.

Alors, il reste là, immergé dans la nuit, immobile, le souffle coincé dans la gorge, à observer l'homme qu'il désire. Celui qu'il s'est choisi.

Merlin reprend conscience doucement. Avec des paupières toujours lourdes, il commence à prendre conscience qu'il s'est endormi, mais il n'est pas pressé de se réveiller complètement. Il ouvre ses yeux et il voit Arthur devant lui, derrière la fenêtre, drapé dans l'ombre de la nuit. Il pense voir les contours du visage d'Arthur, ses lèvres, ses yeux bleus, en train d'admirer Merlin avec ses cheveux blonds, qui brillent sous l'éclat de la lune. Son cœur accélère tout à coup, chassant l'étourdissant du sommeil.

Il frotte ses yeux sans ménagement, en espérant le revoir en face de lui, mais une fois qu'il se concentre un peu mieux sur les contours de la fenêtre, il se rend compte qu'il n'y a personne à l'extérieur.

Il avait tort. Dans son cœur, une note amère d'un espoir vil lui fait baisser les yeux.

Comme toujours, son cerveau lui joue des tours.

 _Seigneur, je dois me le sortir de la tête !_

Il se lève du fauteuil, en posant sa main sur sa poitrine sous son survêtement, et il s'étire tout en allant dans la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau en baillant.

Quand il revient dans la pièce, il ne peut pas résister à la tentation de regarder dehors, où il pense avoir vu Arthur. Il est vrai qu'il vient juste de se réveiller et qu'il a probablement la cervelle ramollie de fatigue, mais l'image de l'autre était si clair…il est possible qu'il soit vraiment devenu fou ?

Avec le cœur dans la gorge et une pointe de honte, il ouvre lentement la porte, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Il retient son souffle et il ouvre les yeux, en faisant quelques pas dehors.

Il est seul.

 _Seigneur, Merlin, tu penses vraiment que le dieu des Alphas est venu te chercher pour t'emmener sur son cheval blanc ? Allez…_

Il est sur le point de rentrer, quand il voit quelque chose par terre et son souffle se bloque dans ses poumons. Il tend ses longs doigts sur le petit paquet rectangulaire blanc, posé avec soin et stratégiquement près de la porte. Il le serre contre sa poitrine. Dessus, il est inscrit en lettre dorée 'Cristies Bakery', la meilleure boulangerie de la ville.

 _Et comment c'est arrivé là ?!_

Il regarde à l'extérieur de nouveau mais il ne voit personne…

Il ouvre la boîte et ses narines sont envahies par l'odeur d'une focaccia fraîche à l'huile d'olive, caressant doucement ses sens. _Ce sont ses préférés…Bon dieu, qui peut bien les avoir livré…_

Il ne finit pas. Son cœur commence à accélérer fortement dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il commence à suspecter que peut-être, avant, il n'avait pas rêvé…peut-être que c'était vrai… _Non ! Plutôt improbable voir totalement impossible._ C'est probablement une idée de Gauvain. Il est le seul à savoir que ces focaccia en particulier, de cette boulangerie en particulier, sont ses préférés. Il s'est probablement senti coupable d'avoir oublié d'aller faire les courses et de ne rien lui avoir laissé pour manger. Il doit l'avoir vu endormi de la fenêtre et, pour ne pas le réveiller, il lui a laissé ce petit cadeau dehors. Oui, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ! Pourtant, ça aurait été sympa si…

Son estomac gargouille bruyamment, pour interrompre ses pensées.

 _Il a…faim ? C'est possible ?_

Il prend un morceau du pain, il le sent pendant un moment et il le porte à sa bouche avec circonspection.

 _C'est délicieux_ il pense alors qu'il lèche l'huile sur ses doigts et qu'il lance un dernier regard dans la rue.

En serrant toujours le paquet contre sa poitrine, il retourner dans la maison avec un grand sourire, inconscient qu'au coin de la rue deux yeux bleus et curieux n'ont manqué aucun de ses mouvements…

 **OOO**

Merlin baille bruyamment en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, pour descendre vers la cuisine, où Gauvain est en train de préparer des pancakes… Il a du acheter les ingrédients ce matin car le frigo était vide la nuit précédente…

« Bonjour mon petit éléphant ! » Dit le brun, toujours de bonne humeur, en s'approchant de lui et en le serrant dans ses bras d'une manière particulièrement radieuse, « D'accord, donc, d'abord, je m'excuse si hier je n'ai pas pu aller à l'épicerie du coin. Mais ce matin, j'ai fait des pancakes, pour me faire pardonner ! Allez, tu ne peux pas résister aux douceurs de tonton Gauvain ! » Sourit le brun, en se retournant vers les pancakes.

« Hum, tu sais que je n'ai pas d'appétit le matin… ! »

« Tu dois manger, Merl ! Sinon, comment tu vas tenir le coup ? Allez ! Je parie que tu n'as rien mangé depuis la nuit dernière…, » dit l'autre, ennuyé par les caprices du garçon aux cheveux sombres.

« J'ai mangé tes pains, Gauvain ! Merci, au fait ! C'était vraiment bon. » Sourit Merlin, en repensant à la surprise de la nuit précédente.

« MES pains, bien sûr ! C'est…et bien oui, en fait…quel pain ? »

« Celui que tu as laissé dehors pour moi ! » Renifle le garçon aux cheveux sombres, en relevant les yeux vers le plafond, avant de les planter dans le dos de Gauvain. « Qui, à part toi, sait que les foccacia à l'huile de chez Cristie's sont mes préférés ? De plus, qui aurait pensé à me le donner dans la soirée, si ce n'est mon colocataire, coupable de m'avoir laissé sans rien dans le frigo ?! »

« Ah. Bien sûr. Intéressant… »

« Intéressant ? » -

« Intéressant ! »

Merlin fronce les sourcils pendant un moment, en essayant de rassembler les morceaux du puzzle qui se forme dans son esprit, et en essayant de décrypter la réponse de son ami, qui arrose les pancakes avec du sirop d'érable et les places en face de son nez. Ils sont chauds.

« Gauvain, dis moi que c'était… »

« Hum. NON ! Ce n'était pas moi. Cependant, je dois admettre que j'aurais aimé le faire ! »

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé un paquet de chez Criestie's ? »

« Non ! Je ne suis pas le coupable. Allez, mange ! » Dit Gauvain, en poussant l'assiette pleine de nourriture plus près du nez de Merlin.

« Gauvain, bordel qui aurait pensé à… », Mais les mots meurent quelque part dans la gorge du garçon aux cheveux sombres, qui pose une main sur sa poitrine, où son cœur commence à battre trop vite. Immédiatement, le visage d'Arthur lui réapparaît derrière la fenêtre entre rêve et réalité.

« Gauvain, à qui as-tu parlé de mes aliments préférés ? Avec l'un des amis de ton petit ami Alpha, c'est ça ? »

« Non, non ! » Se presse Gauvain, en relevant les mains. Il est trop rapide et il réveille les suspicions de son interlocuteur. « En fait…pas de tes aliments préférés… »

« MAIS TU LEURS A PARLE DE TOUT LE RESTE ? » Siffle furieusement Merlin, alors que son visage passe par toutes les teintes de rouges connues par les hommes.

« Merlin, tu peux te calmer, s'il te plait ? Je ne sais pas qui a eu l'idée de t'apporter un cadeau comme ça, mais je n'ai pas parlé ! Avec personne ! » Et qui sait pourquoi, mais le garçon aux cheveux sombres ne semble pas le croire. Et donc, il attrape son oreille fermement et il commence à la tirer vers le bas en serrant

« Gauvain, si tu veux que tes oreilles restent attachées sur ta tête, TU VAS ME DIRE MAINTENANT A QUI TU AS PARLE DE MOI ET CE QUE TU LUI AS EXACTEMENT RACONTE. Surtout que samedi dernier, je t'ai dit TRES CLAIREMENT, que tu n'étais pas censé parler de moi aux amis de ton alpha ! Parle, Gauvain ! MAINTENANT ! » Hurle furieusement le garçon aux cheveux sombres, en tenant toujours l'oreille de son prisonnier qui se plaint et se débat.

« Je n'ai rien dit, Merl ! Peut être que j'ai raconté quelques trucs à Percy ! Tu sais qu'il est jaloux et il voulait en savoir plus sur la personne avec qui je vis. »

« Tu as parlé à Perceval ? Juste lui ? Tu en es certain ? »

« En fait, occasionnellement, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec nous…mais pas tout le temps ! »

« QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE. QUI ? GAUVAIN ? » Siffle Merlin, en serrant et en tirant un peu plus sur le lobe de son ami, qui est clairement en difficulté et dont le visage est rouge vif.

Le brun le regarde avec des yeux brillants à cause de la douleur, la bouche hermétiquement fermée. Il ne veut rien dire d'autre. Il ne le fera pas. Il ne le fera….AIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE !

« Ok ok ok, Arthur était là. Ok ? Arthur était là ! »

Merlin le relâche. Ses yeux sont absents pendant un moment, pour ingérer l'information que Gauvain vient de lui donner, tout en essayant de relancer son cœur bloqué dans son estomac. Il halète lourdement, en fixant la table, alors que son ami se remet en mettant de la distance entre eux.

BAISE ! IL S'EST FAIT MISERABLEMENT BAISE, ENCORE ! MERDE !

« Gauvain…qu'est ce…que tu as dit en face d'Arthur ? » Demande Merlin, avec une pointe de désespoir dans les yeux et la voix, alors qu'il déplace son regard à moitié absent sur son ami. « Ne me dis pas que tu lui as dit que…que je suis un… »

« NON, MERLIN, NON ! Je ne lui ai pas dit que tu étais un Omega. Ne t'inquiète pas ! De plus, je ne lui ai même pas raconté l'épisode de dimanche dernier, COMPRIS… C'est juste qu'il m'a demandé des trucs sur toi et je…je lui ai répondu. Je ne vois rien de mal à ça ! »

Merlin dévisage stupéfait et incrédule le brun, en essayant toujours de regagner un peu de lucidité. « Attends. Attends un moment. Arthur t'a posé des questions sur moi ?! Arthur Pendragon t'a posé des questions sur moi ? Pourquoi il aurait… »

« Oui, mon cher ! Il m'a posé des questions. Mais je ne te dirai rien sauf si tu manges un pancakes, fait avec mes mains de maître… »

« Gauvain, seigneur, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu lui as parlé de moi ? Et puis, pourquoi il s'en soucie !? Je t'avais dit de me tenir en dehors de cette situation… » Dit Merlin, en couvrant ses yeux avec la paume de ses mains et en posant sa tête sur la table de la cuisine, un signe évident de capitulation.

« Ah non non non ! Tu m'as juste demandé de ne pas dire à Perceval ou aux autres que tu étais un Omega ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit de ne rien dire d'autre sur toi si QUELQU'UN me le demandait. _Bordel de merde,_ ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! »

Merlin se recroqueville, tandis qu'un océan de doutes et de questions commence à le dévorer. Il aurait dû savoir que Gauvain parlerait de lui, mais surtout, il est extrêmement curieux de savoir ce qu'Arthur Pendragon lui a demandé. Il sait qu'il n'y a qu'une seule foutue manière de le savoir.

Il relève sa tête et il regarde Gauvain en face à face, avec un regard disant : « Si je le pouvais, je te tuerais. » Et puis, il ramasse sa fourchette, coupe un morceau de ce putain de pancake au sirop d'érable et il l'enfonce dans sa bouche. Il dit d'une voix faussement calme, « COMMENCE A PARLER, GAUVAIN… »

 **A suivre…**


	4. Imprégnation

Titre : **IMPRINTING**

Auteur : **Lunaris Dies**

Traduction anglaise : **b92morgan**

 **Traduction française** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

Ceci est une traduction de la version anglaise, elle-même traduite de la version originale en italien.

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 4 :** **IMPREGNATION**

Merlin peut sentir la puanteur du trouble à des kilomètres. C'est un mal plutôt qu'un bien. Il avait été agréablement surpris quand il avait constaté que son brave colocataire, durant presque une semaine tout entière à partir de la soirée fatidique, n'avait pas mentionné l'incident déplaisant à Arthur.

Jusqu'à ce samedi matin, quand la boîte de Pandore s'ouvre…

Et ce qui en sort…

Alors qu'il mange l'un après l'autre les pancakes de Gauvain, son ami lui révèle que durant cette semaine, il a vu Artie plus souvent que d'habitude. Arthur lui a posé un millier de questions tels que « Depuis combien de temps Merlin et toi, vous vivez vous ensemble ? » ou « Qu'a étudié ton colocataire ? » ou « Où travaille-t-il ? » ou « Qu'aime-t-il manger ? »

Plus Gauvain parle de ce qu'il s'est passé, plus la nourriture passe de travers, puisque Merlin est certain que son cœur est en train de battre trop rapidement, proche de la crise cardiaque. Soit c'est l'émotion, soit c'est l'excès de sirop d'érable sur ces satanés pancakes.

 _Pourquoi Arthur s'intéresse à moi ?...après la manière dont je l'ai traité,…je pensais qu'il me détestait après cette soirée ! Oh seigneur, il ne peut PAS m'aimer ! CERTAINEMENT PAS !_

« Non, Merlin ! Je sais à quoi tu penses et NON ! Il ne te déteste pas ! C'est plutôt le contraire ! En fait, il est clair qu'il t'aime ! » Dit Gauvain comme si il avait lu dans l'esprit de Merlin, en affichant un sourire sournois sur son visage.

Tout à coup, le garçon aux cheveux sombres rougit jusqu'en haut de ses oreilles.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Gauvain. Probablement qu'il recherche des informations sur moi pour mieux préparer sa poupée vaudou, dans laquelle il enfoncera des punaises chaque matin ou pire…si il te demande de lui rapporter une mèche de mes cheveux, dis lui non ! En plus, c'est un Alpha qui a des idées débiles sur les Omegas ! Écoute, je ne penserai jamais à lui de cette façon même dans un million d'années, ni même si c'était le dernier homme sur terre… »

« Bien sûr, Merl ! Parfois, j'oublie à quel point tu es bon pour te mentir à toi-même ! Dois je te rappeler que je t'ai surpris six jours plus tôt avec le nom d'Arthur sur les lèvres et quelque chose de plus conséquent dans les mains ? Alors tu ne le considéreras même pas dans un million d'années ? Merl, je suis sérieux. Arthur n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses…, » dit le brun, à la limite de l'exaspération, ses cheveux en mains.

« Ah non ? Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Tu étais présent ce soir là, non ? » Siffle Merlin, en frottant ses mains nerveusement.

« Merl, je dois te dire quelque chose à propos d'Arthur et peut-être, qu'après, tu comprendras… »

« Je ne veux pas entendre des excuses stupides pour un Alpha ! Un Alpha est un Alpha et tu le sais…sa nature est comme ça et ce n'est pas une excuse ! » S'autorise à se moquer le brunet, en se levant de sa chaise pour tenter de partir. Cependant, le brun attrape son poignet et le force à se rasseoir.

Il le cale sur la chaise, les yeux dans les yeux, et Merlin pense qu'il n'a jamais vu son ami si foutrement sérieux de sa vie, sauf un fois…avec Will. Donc, il décide qu'il est préférable de l'écouter.

Gauvain révèle à Merlin qu'il a récemment appris quelques détails sur la vie du blond et son enfance, expliquant que son masque de mépris n'est en fait que de la peur. Peur de ce que, en tant qu'Alpha, il pourrait faire à un Omega dans sa phase de domination. Combien leur souffrance est, enfin de compte, similaire.

« Tu ne peux pas le voir ça, Merl ? Tu détestes les Alphas, car tu penses qu'ils sont tous les mêmes et qu'ils sont seulement bon à maltraiter les Omegas, mais Arthur renie sa propre nature d'Alpha de façon à ne blesser personne de ta condition. Comment le juges-tu à présent ? La mort de Will et, pour lui, les croyances du père d'Arthur vous ont tellement changé que vous en avez oublié que la nature vous unissait. Arrête de combattre les Alphas, Merlin. Ton combat est stupide et futile, et il te fera seulement souffrir… »

Le brunet est sans voix. Simplement sans voix. Son esprit est tourmenté et il ne peut pas trouver la paix. Seigneur, mais comment le père d'Arthur a pu lui faire une telle chose, quand il était si jeune…cet homme est un sadique lunatique !

« Et puis, il t'a aussi apporté les petits pains… Ne l'oublie pas ! » Finit Gauvain, totalement satisfait d'avoir semer le trouble dans l'esprit de son ami.

« Ce n'était pas lui, Gauvain ! »

« Et tu penses que c'était qui ? _Le fantôme des foccacia ?_ Il est ÉVIDENT que c'était lui… »

Merlin rougit profondément et pose son menton sur ses mains, comme si il était en train de prier.

Oui. C'était lui. Maintenant, il le sait…et à l'intérieur de lui, il déteste profondément le sentiment de joie qui envahit son cœur et qui est…ABSOLUMENT inapproprié ! Sa partie Omega le trahit une fois de plus. Sa partie Omega lui murmure aux oreilles une profonde complaisance et une joie subtile, découlant du fait d'avoir obtenu l'attention d'un Alpha. Il pose sa main sur son cœur. Sa nature le rend faible.

Même si les explications de Gauvain ont modéré son dégoût pour le blond, le fait est qu'il est toujours un ennemi.

Oui, il est magnifique !

Oui, Merlin l'aime.

Cependant, malheureusement, c'est un Alpha, ce qui correspond à la peine de mort, et la nécrophilie n'est pas pour lui !

Son petit monde a des règles précises et il n'acceptera pas de les changer pour un foutu Alpha, stupide, blond, arrogant, avec le corps d'un dieu, et des yeux bleus comme de la glace et l'odeur _bordel, Merlin !_

« Je m'en fouts de ce qu'Arthur pense ou de ce qu'il fait. Il ferait mieux de garder ses distances, Gauvain. Tu sais très bien pourquoi. L'océan est plein de poissons et je sais très bien que derrière une apparente innocence et des belles paroles, il y a toujours un piège, et je NE VEUX PAS me faire avoir ! » Dit Merlin, en se levant pour tenter d'être catégorique avec son ami, « S'il te plait, Gauvain…ne concocte rien de bizarre. Et plus que tout, arrête de parler de moi. Ça n'a pas de sens et ça ne doit pas être important pour lui ! Compris ? »

« Bien sûr, Merl. J'ai parfaitement compris… » Répond sérieusement Gauvain.

Comme il en fera bientôt l'expérience, bien évidemment, Gauvain n'a rien compris…

 **OOO**

Le samedi, Merlin se focalise sur sa nouvelle tâche : bannir Arthur Pendragon de sa tête. Le cadeau que lui a apporté le blond la nuit précédente l'a clairement chamboulé, et il ne comprend toujours pas ce que ça veut dire. C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'un Alpha prête attention à lui de la sorte, même si il ne le veut pas. _Ou si ? Oh seigneur, que la vie est compliquée !_

Au matin, Gauvain lui demande, sans le lui ordonner, de rester libre pour la soirée. Merlin va aller avec lui dans ce que son ami appelle « un endroit surprise ». Le brunet déteste les surprises et en plus, il en a beaucoup trop eu ces 7 derniers jours…mais c'est samedi et il n'a pas de vie sociale lui permettant de refuser l'invitation.

En essayant de donner du sens à ce bordel qu'on appelle la vie, Merlin fait des courses, nettoie la maison, lave et repasse ses vêtements et ceux de Gauvain. Il n'a plus rien à faire en milieu d'après-midi, alors il décide de faire des recherches sur son ordinateur à propos des nouvelles études.

La dynamique Alpha/Omega commence à l'intéresser énormément, surtout depuis qu'il sait que son corps semble réagir bizarrement à chaque fois qu' _il y a un certain homme_ à proximité. Les inhibiteurs, qu'il prend depuis qu'il est ado, semblent avoir leurs effets diminués quand _il est_ à proximité. La faiblesse de ses défenses n'est pas temporaire : les dernières heures après le contact et durant ce temps, ses instincts d'Omega reviennent vivement à la vie.

Il commence ses recherches sur ce qui l'intéresse, sur ce qu'il a déjà largement étudié à l'université, pour voir ce qui pourrait inhiber les effets des médicaments dans son organisme. Il espère de tout son cœur que la réponse à tout ce bordel ne va pas confirmer ses théories.

La réponse à sa question est très bien illustrée dans l'Atlas de la Reproduction et de la Dynamique des Espèces. Là, le docteur C. Goodwing, professeur à l'université, qui est une sommité dans les études sur le comportement Alpha/Omega, argumente que les deux espèces ont des gènes latents récessifs. En de rare occasion, ça permet a un Alpha ou un Omega de reconnaître un partenaire parfaitement compatible dans un but reproducteur et une vie commune, en se soumettant à leur nature.

Le professeur pense qu'il existe pour chaque Alpha une parfaite 'contrepartie' Omega, avec un degré de compatibilité plus élevé que la normal pour certains Alphas. En résumé, un compagnon parfait dont le génome semble être fait spécialement dans le but ultime de s'accoupler avec un sujet bien précis.

Dans de rare dossier d'étude, dans lequel un Alpha et un Omega avec un tel degré de compatibilité lors de la première rencontre, obtiennent une vraie réponse par un niveau élevé de molécule. A partir du premier contact, l'exposition aux phéromones du 'compagnon' déclenche chez l'Alpha et chez l'Omega une surproduction immédiate 'pour être reconnu par l'autre', lui faisant ressentir qu'il est indéniablement le compagnon parfait pour l'union et l'accouplement.

Dés l'instant où l'Alpha et l'Omega, avec un niveau plus élevé de GCS (degré de compatibilité) que la normal, se reconnaissent l'un l'autre, c'est ce qui est appelé Imprégnation dans la Médecine des Espèces. La présence du compagnon idéal est 'imprégné' dans les deux sujets de façon stable et permanente, anticipant en quelque sorte le sentiment d'appartenance caractéristique au futur accouplement. Ce type d'imprégnation est si forte qu'il oblige l'esprit des sujets a régresser vers ses instincts et ses pulsions primitives, typiques de l'espèce à laquelle ils appartiennent.

Ce n'est pas tout. Quand l'imprégnation apparaît, même un bref contact entre les deux parties est suffisant pour que le corps de l'Omega 'se prépare' à accueillir son PBM (parfait compagnon d'accouplement). Dans ce cas, ça s'achève inévitablement par l'accouplement, qui ironiquement ne supprime pas le sentiment d'appartenance de l'Omega envers son Alpha comme il est coutume, mais stabilise l'instinct des deux sujets qui sont déjà relié l'un à l'autre sur le plan génétique, bien avant l'accouplement proprement dit.

L'imprégnation fonctionne comme 'le coup de foudre'. Après que cela soit arrivé, rien n'est plus important que d'être avec le partenaire, le rechercher et le désirer presque obsessivement.

C'est comme tomber amoureux, mais dix fois plus rapidement. Un prolongement de l'un et de l'autre, en réalisant qu'ils peuvent devenir tout pour l'autre : un protecteur, un frère, un ami ou un amant.

Aucun inhibiteurs ne peut lutter contre ça : la forte chimie entre les espèces annule les effets chimiques de l'industrie. Le désir devient un besoin, lequel devient de la domination.

Si il revoit Arthur, il est presque certain, au vue de la réaction hormonale de leurs corps quand ils se sont rencontrés la première fois, que l'imprégnation se fera rapidement, et puis l'accouplement.

La seule chose que Merlin ne désire pas.

En aucun cas.

 **OOO**

Samedi soir.

« Je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes, Gauvain ? »

« Attends et tu verras, mon génie aux grandes oreilles ! »

« Alors nous n'allons pas au Old Bridge pour jouer aux fléchettes ? »

« Je n'ai jamais parlé de fléchettes, Merl ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est…du sport d'intérieur ? »

« Plus ou moins…allez, entre là ! »

« Il y a un terrain illuminé…mais bon dieu où… _c'est un match de football ?_ Tu m'as emmené voir un match de football ? Oh allez, Gauvain ! Tu sais que je détestes… »

« Merl, tu commences à devenir énervant ! Tais toi. Monte dans les gradins. Mais pas trop haut ! »

« D'accord, mais quand les joueurs arrivent-ils ? »

« Donnent leurs une minute. Le match commence à 21h ! C'est un match amical ! »

« Qui sont les équipes ? »

« Tu verras ! »

« Je m'en fouts du football, Gauvain ! Comment as-tu pu penser que… »

Merlin sent distinctement sa gorge s'arrêter et son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine, menaçant de le faire s'étrangler alors que les deux équipes sortent du vestiaire pour entrer sur le terrain.

Celui qui lui a coupé le souffle se tient là sur la pelouse. Il porte un t-shirt en microfibre jaune et vert qui épouse son corps sculpté, le short de l'uniforme dessine parfaitement ses fesses, laissant à découvert ses muscles toniques et ses jambes imberbes, ses mains se relèvent négligemment pour ébouriffer ses cheveux blonds alors qu'il fait rebondir la balle en face de lui dans un mouvement élégant. Sur le bras droit, il porte la bande rouge du capitaine. Il n'y a aucun doute, sur qui il peut être et le garçon aux cheveux noirs sent littéralement son cœur tomber dans son estomac pour commencer à battre de manière incohérente.

Arthur.

La durée du match commence à s'étendre. Plus rien n'a vraiment de sens.

Que ce soit Gauvain qui encourage Peceval (le gardien), ou que ce soit Léon ou les autres Chevaliers qui prennent places sur leurs places dans les gradins un peu plus loin qu'eux, et encore moins le match. Tout semble dénué d'intérêt et pas digne d'attention. Tout sauf lui.

Les gestes athlétiques d'Arthur sont parfaits. Il aime le voir courir à travers le terrain, en faisant rouler les muscles de ses jambes, pour se débarrasser des adversaires, en encourageant son équipe quand ils sont fatigués ou en leurs donnant des directives. Il adore, quand le match s'arrête et que l'Alpha reprend son souffle en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches parfaites, en rejetant sa tête en arrière pour exposer son cou et que sa pomme d'Adam remonte et descend au rythme de sa respiration.

 _Il est magnifique._ Et encore, il y a mieux. Il arrive à guider les autres, qui ont l'air confiant et prêts à suivre ses instructions, fiers de leur chef. Ce qu'est Arthur. En plus d'être un Alpha, il parvient à inspirer les gens proches de lui, à les capturer de son aura pour les pousser à se perfectionner. Pour lui.

Merlin est toujours perdu dans ses pensées quand l'arbitre marque la fin de la première mi-temps avec un coup de sifflet qui l'émoustille.

Arthur attend Perceval, pour le frapper sur l'épaule et ensemble, ils se dirigent vers le banc avec leur équipe. Ils prennent de l'eau et ils boivent goulûment à la bouteille. Le blond boit si vite que l'eau termine sur son t-shirt, et le mouille. Cependant, il s'en fiche et en réponse, il penche sa tête en arrière et il vide le restant de la bouteille sur sa tête, pour se rafraîchir.

Et puis, il se passe quelque chose.

Percy relève les yeux sur les gradins vers lui et Gauvain ( qui est en train de faire signe bonjour de la main) et il murmure quelque chose à l'oreille d'Arthur, qui essaie immédiatement de trouver Merlin dans les gradins pour le transpercer de ses yeux bleus. Merlin se sent rougir et il baisse le regard. L'expression du blond devient tendue pendant un moment, sa mâchoire se serre. Ensuite, il relève un sourcil presque intrigué, alors que Percy murmure quelque chose d'autre à son oreille et il commence à rire, en se retournant sur le coach qui est en train de donner des instructions.

C'est la première fois depuis la semaine précédente, où il a fauté, que Merlin peut à nouveau regarder Arthur dans les yeux, percevoir à nouveau clairement sa présence. A l'intérieur de lui, une tempête d'émotions prend place. Elles sont difficiles à comprendre.

Étonnement, désir, incertitude, honte, cupidité, curiosité.

Cependant, il n'y a pas de colère.

Pas de haine.

Dans son cœur, il espère que c'est réciproque pour l'autre, qu'il ne le déteste pas pour la façon dont il l'a insulté la première fois.

Puis, il secoue sa tête et il plante son regard sur ses chaussures, en réalisant combien ces espoirs sont stupides.

 _Il serait préférable qu'Arthur le déteste._

Ce serait plus facile pour l'éloigner de son cœur, où le blond s'est faufilé comme une fine lame. Plus encore, si l'Alpha ne le déteste pas, alors, Merlin devra le détester suffisamment pour deux, car il sait que si il n'est pas assez fort, sa détermination va se distancer, son destin sera inévitablement d'être Accoupler et il perdra définitivement sa liberté.

Il sera soumis dans le cœur et l'esprit.

Et il ne peut pas l'accepter.

Si la première mi-temps semble courte, la seconde passe en un clin d'œil. De temps en temps, le regard que lui lance Arthur du terrain le réchauffe et Merlin choisit de retirer son écharpe et d'ouvrir son anorak, dans l'espoir de ne pas prendre feu, malgré le fait qu'on est en avril et que les températures ne se sont pas adoucies.

Durant le milieu de la seconde mi-temps, la capitaine réserve un regard à Merlin, comme si il lui disait « regarde ce que je vais faire ». Après une seconde, il se jette vers son propre goal, où deux adversaires sont en train d'essayer de semer le gentil Perceval. Avec un dribble parfait, il reprend la balle et il fait le tour du terrain, en se débarrassant de tous ses assaillants. Ensuite, il se place en face du gardien et il lance un boulet de canon dans le coin gauche du goal.

Les gradins explosent dans des hurlements de joie, les Chevaliers lancent leurs mains vers le ciel et à côté de lui, Gauvain l'étouffe d'un gros câlin, en remplissant ses joues de baisers.

Sur le terrain, les coéquipiers d'Arthur se précipitent pour le féliciter, avec des claques bruyantes dans le dos, des compliments et des étreintes. Dés qu'il se libère du tapage de son équipe, le blond recherche à nouveau les yeux de Merlin, et il les trouve immédiatement. Il sourit comme un gosse, en pointant vers lui sa main droite, comme si il disait, « je l'ai fait pour toi ».

Le brunet sourit en réponse et il applaudit, en se sentant submerger par de la fierté qui grandit en lui. Il est fier de savoir qu'Arthur l'a fait pour lui et il est fier de la démonstration de force de son Alpha.

 _De son Alpha._

Cette pensée fait son chemin à l'intérieur de Merlin comme un vent glaciale qui lui vole sa vie, emportant le sourire et la chaleur dans son cœur. Ce n'est pas seulement son corps, mais aussi son esprit qui a déjà commencé à considérer Arthur comme quelque chose lui appartenant. Comme quelque chose de plus.

 _Seigneur, ce n'est pas possible. Réfléchis, Merlin, réfléchis…_

La réponse à sa question en provenance de son cerveau le frappe comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

 _L'imprégnation_ n'est pas ce qui va suivre, comme il le pensait.

Elle a déjà eu lieu, le soir de leur rencontre. Quand ses phéromones d'Alpha se sont activées pour l'envelopper et le clamer comme sien.

Elles sont entrées pour graver clairement le nom d'Arthur à l'intérieur de lui, pour le marquer au fer rouge dans son sang, dans sa chair, plus profondément qu'il ne l'espérait ou ne l'aurait jamais voulu.

Essayer de s'éloigner de lui serait incroyablement douloureux et probablement inutile.

Il ne peut pas empêcher ce qu'il s'est déjà passé.

Arthur est déjà à l'intérieur de lui, il a déjà pris place au sommet de son cœur. L'éradiquer serait plus difficile maintenant que tout son être appelle inconsciemment l'autre, en sachant qu'il a trouvé sa partie manquante pour ne faire qu'un tout.

Son esprit et son corps sont déjà en train de changer.

Pour lui.

 _Pour un Alpha, Seigneur NON ! Tout sauf ça._

Le sifflet de l'arbitre marque la fin du jeu. L'équipe d'Oxford a gagné apparemment. Percy a quitté son poste de gardien et il a rejoint les autres pour aller donner une accolade à Arthur. Même le capitaine de l'équipe adverse s'est rapproché du blond pour lui serrer la main.

Merlin est toujours à moitié perdu dans ses pensées quand le blond et Perceval quittent le terrain pour monter dans les gradins vers leurs amis. Une rangée de personne qui fête l'évènement s'approche de lui pour le féliciter et Merlin sent distinctement un étau se resserrer autour de son estomac.

Les pensées précédentes l'ont profondément troublés et il est effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait se passer en étant à nouveau proche d'Arthur.

Parcequ'il pourrait capituler. Parcequ'il pourrait être blessé.

Il doit partir de là le plus vite possible.

Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder l'avancée lente du blond vers lui. Il sourit à tout le monde chaleureusement. Il sourit à tous, en serrant leurs mains et ensuite il cherche Merlin de ses yeux dans la foule. Il le regarde, comme si il lui disait « J'arrive, attends moi ».

Il doit s'enfuir.

Il doit bouger ses putains de jambes et disparaître, si possible de la face de la terre.

Et puis, quelqu'un arrive et parvient à le faire bouger.

Gauvain est déjà en direction de son petit ami, laissant Merlin seul et Arthur n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres, en train de faire signe de la main à chacun des Chevaliers en léchant ses lèvres à cause de ce qui est sur le point de se passer. Il est en train d'avancer vers le brunet, quand une voix féminine jaillit du chaos autour de lui, en disant

« Enfin…tu ne vas pas me dire bonjour, mon Artie d'amour ? »

Merlin est pétrifié pendant un moment, en observant une une fille élancée et magnifique avec de long cheveux noirs bondir sur Arthur. Arthur est abasourdi pendant un moment et puis il l'étreint en lui retournant son sourire, en la soulevant du sol.

« Gana… Je ne savais pas que tu venais ! » Dit le blond, en tenant toujours sa taille.

« Je ne pouvais pas manquer ça, chéri ! Tu as été fantastique ! Je suis fière de toi ! » Elle murmure à son oreille avec un grand sourire et un regard qui dit tout, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Quand Arthur, qui sourit toujours, se retourne pour présenter sa sœur à Merlin, il remarque avec un gros désappointement qu'il n'y a plus aucun signe de lui.

Il cherche Gauvain qui est en train d'étreindre Perceval et il lui demande calmement où est Merlin. Quand l'ami hausse les épaules, le visage d'Arthur s'approfondit.

Il lui faut un moment pour faire le point car la lame de l'incertitude le transperce. Il regarde Morgane l'air inquiet et elle lui rend son regard sans comprendre.

« Arthur, quoi… » Commence la fille, avant que son frère ne la libère de son étreinte pour commencer à courir vers la sortie du stade.

Merlin a carrément mal compris.

Il a vu une magnifique femelle Alpha littéralement lui bondir dessus, et Arthur l'a tenait si tendrement, comme il le fait toujours quand il voit sa sœur, sans penser à comment ça aurait pu être perçu par ces yeux bleus qui ne connaissent pas la vérité.

Arthur a été très stupide.

Il était à une enjambée de lui, il était sur le point de l'atteindre, pour lui parler et il n'a pas pensé que son comportement pourrait facilement être mal interprété.

Merlin ne connaît pas Morgane.

Il ne sait pas qu'elle est sa sœur.

Il pense probablement qu'elle est sa partenaire.

Arthur ne sait même pas si le brunet ressent la moitié de l'attirance qu'il a pour lui depuis qu'il l'a vu le samedi précédent, et il ne veut pas manqué de faire savoir à l'autre ses sentiments, ni le rôle de Morgane dans sa vie.

Il doit le rattraper et lui parler.

Peu importe comment.

 **OOO**

Il est en train de partir en courant.

Oui, il est en train de fuir. C'est ce qu'il voulait. C'est ce qu'il devait faire.

Avant de s'en rendre compte, il est en train de courir hors du stade. Il ouvre la grande porte noir par laquelle lui et Gauvain sont entrés presque deux heures auparavant, en se jetant violemment dessus dans la ferme intention de mettre de la distance entre lui et la cause de son tourment.

 _Arthur a une copine. Seigneur, c'était obligé ! Merlin, tu es tellement stupide !_

 _Quelqu'un comme Arthur ne pouvait mathématiquement pas ne pas en avoir. Tu croyais vraiment que Monsieur JesuisleplusgranddesAlphamâle pourrait vraiment s'intéresser à un Omega squelettique, le dernier dans son genre, sans aucun charme apparent et qui l'a insulté au premier rendez-vous. Certes, ce n'est pas comme si Arthur ne l'avait pas mérité. Il a été un vrai connard. Mais il aurait dû le savoir. Il n'aurait pas dû se faire des idées sur eux deux. Imprégnation ? Je vous en prie ! Seulement une attraction mutuelle, ou le désir de se conquérir rapidement. Elle est vraiment faite pour lui. Elle foutrement magnifique et ils semblent déjà attachés l'un à l'autre. Il ne veut définitivement rien et il le mérite encore moins. Ce qui est pour un mieux, non ? Bien. Vraiment très bien en fait. C'est ce dont il avait besoin pour trancher nettement. En vérité, c'est une bonne chose de les avoir vu ensemble. Et donc, il peut s'en aller. Et donc, il peut tourner la page de quoi ? Il ne ressent rien pour Arthur, si ce n'est une attirance physique stupide et intangible comme le ferait une vierge. Oui, il est presque heureux. En fait, il est très heureux de se sentir si seul et mal. Il est très heureux d'être conscient de ce qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir. Heureux de ne plus ressentir la tentation d'être tenté par un putain d'Alpha ! Il est tellement heureux qu'il pleure une sorte de soulagement. Il est tellement heureux que ces putains de larmes coulent sur ses joues. Des larmes de joies, bien sûr. Alors pourquoi, bordel, ça lui fait si mal ?_

Et puis, il y a des bruits de pas derrière lui.

Un main forte et chaude qui l'attrape par le bras.

Quelqu'un qui le retient et l'arrête dans sa course, pour le retenir contre lui.

Le thorax chaud de quelqu'un qui l'enlace, le retient, l'empêchant de s'évader.

 _Son odeur._

L'odeur de la terre, la pluie, la transpiration, le mâle, l'Alpha.

 _Sa chaleur._

Ou sa poitrine contre son visage, ses bras forts qui l'enlacent, le souffle rapide et bouillant dans ses cheveux.

Son cœur qui bat à l'unisson du sien. Qui lui parle sans mot.

Sa voix chaleureuse, grave, profonde, apaisante, réconfortante.

« Où t'enfuis tu, Merlin ? »

Mais Merlin n'est pas là.

Son corps est là, mais son esprit est profondément immergé dans l'essence de celui qui est en train de le tenir.

Il commence à s'éloigner mais Arthur ne veut pas le lâcher. Il le tient fermement contre sa poitrine, empêchant un quelconque mouvement. Avec horreur, le brunet réalise qu'il n'y a pas d'autre endroit au monde où il veut vraiment être, si ce n'est ces bras.

Il ne veut pas d'autre odeur sur son corps, si ce n'est celle d'Arthur.

Il n'y a pas d'autre personne par qui Merlin se laisse toucher.

Il n'y en a jamais eu et il n'y en aura jamais.

Si ce n'est lui.

Ça lui fait du mal. Tellement de mal. Parceque ça fait mal de vouloir quelque chose, que tu ne peux pas avoir.

Ensuite il réalise qu'il est en train de sangloter et de pleurer contre la poitrine d'Arthur. _Pourquoi je ne peux pas arrêter ces larmes ? Pourquoi je suis tellement dévasté ? Pourquoi son corps ne lui obéit pas ? Pourquoi…_

L'instant d'après, il sent une main large et chaleureuse positionnée dans ses cheveux, commençant à dessiner des petits cercles sur sa peau. Seigneur, il est tellement gentil, intime, réconfortant. Ça et l'odeur de l'Alpha qui l'enveloppe comme lors de cette première soirée. C'est une revendication et ça le protège comme une couverture dans laquelle il se loverait pour observer des étoiles avant l'aube.

Il s'arrête de pleurer quand il réalise que le nez d'Arthur est fermement planté entre ses cheveux noirs et qu'il est en train de le renifler avec intérêt.

Évidemment, Arthur à besoin de le sentir, aussi.

Merlin reste là. Se faisant réconforté. Se faisant bercer comme si c'était la chose la plus naturel au monde pendant un temps qui ne semble pas se terminer entre eux.

Ça lui demande beaucoup de courage de s'éloigner de cette poitrine.

Ça lui demande encore plus de courage de croiser le regard bleu d'Arthur, qui a permis à Merlin de s'écarter de lui seulement assez pour le regarder, et pas pour autre chose. Il le tient toujours, cerclant sa taille de son bras droit et il ne semble pas vouloir le laisser s'en aller.

Leurs souffles se rencontrent avant leurs regards et Merlin ressent à nouveau la peur s'agripper à son cœur.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit dire.

Il peut seulement le regarder et tout lui dire sans parler, car il sait qu'Arthur est en train de lire en lui, comme ce soir là. Il est en train de fondre sous le regard bleu qui le dénude, pour plonger profondément en lui, intimement, pour déchirer chaque secret et les effriter de sa volonté.

Se sentant lui-même rougir, il essaie timidement de se détourner de lui, mais l'Alpha ne le laisse pas faire.

Seigneur, la sensation du corps fort et solide d'Arthur va rendre fou Merlin.

« Pourquoi tu t'enfuyais ? » Demande Arthur avec une voix douce, profonde et calme.

« Je…il est tard et…je devais partir…maintenant… » dit le brunet avec une voix tremblante, en essayant désespérément de regagner un minimum de self-contrôle.

« Reste. S'il te plait. Je dois te parler. »

Ce n'est pas une requête. C'est un ordre déguisé en requête, mais toujours un ordre et le brunet se fait du mal à ne pas obéir comme un bon Omega.

« Arthur, je ne… » Il commence.

« Écoute moi, Merlin. Je suis désolé pour Samedi dernier. Je ne voulais pas être offensent, mais j'admets que je me suis mal exprimé. Je sais que tu crois en la cause des Omegas et vraiment, je ne… »

« Arrête ça, Arthur. Je suis désolé, également. » Répond le brunet, en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de l'autre pour le faire taire, avant de réaliser qu'en vérité, il est seulement en train de tester la chaleur, la douceur de sa proximité, « Mais maintenant s'il te plait, s'il te plait laisse moi partir. »

« Seulement si tu me dis pourquoi tu pleurais en t'éloignant…de moi ! » Répond le blond avec un ton calme mais sérieux.

« Probablement pour la même raison que tu as déposé des petits pains au milieu de la nuit. » Répond Merlin embarrassé, sans détourner son regard d'Arthur.

Il y a le silence tout autour d'eux, mais le bruit de leur cœur est assourdissant.

Ils connaissent tous les deux la réponse à la question de l'autre, mais les mots semblent disparaître dans un trou noir placé entre le cœur et l'esprit…c'est tellement difficile !

« Pour ma part, c'était une offre de paix Merlin. Une offre peu conventionnelle et je dois l'admettre, à une heure inhabituelle. Pourtant, je suis content de t'avoir donner quelque chose à manger…tu es trop mince et tu le sais. »

« Arthur, je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi ou de ce que je mange,… »

« Ah non ? »

« Non ! »

« Bien, alors. Je m'excuse. Maintenant, explique moi pourquoi tu courrais en pleurant ? »

« Je… » Il ne peut pas parler, sa voix s'étrangle dans sa poitrine alors qu'il rougit violemment jusqu'au somment de ses oreilles considérables, en échouant pour trouver une excuse plausible.

« Dis moi, Merlin. » Continue le blond d'un ton apaisant.

En voyant que le brunet est clairement en difficulté, Arthur sourit tendrement et le serre un peu plus, pour se rapprocher de son oreille et éliminer la distance. Il murmure d'une voix hot et mielleuse « Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec moi et la magnifique brune, qui m'a embrassé et qui, de toute façon, est ma sœur ? »

Immédiatement une onde de frissons déferle dans son échine, pour remonter dans son cerveau, pour terminer ensuite dans le bas de son ventre. Il commence à haleter alors qu'il sent ses défenses s'évaporer, comme sa salive tandis que les engrenages de son cerveau commencent à fonctionner…

 _Sœur ?_

 _SŒUR !_

 _Sans blague !_

Merlin sent ses yeux se remplir de larmes alors qu'il essaie désespérément de les retenir entre ses longs cils, tandis que son cœur espère et que ses poumons recommencent à respirer, le forçant à inhaler fortement.

Puis, les lèvres d'Arthur se posent, pour se positionner dans le creux du cou de Merlin, qui commence à trembler légèrement dans ses bras. Le blond le ressent et, avec un mouvement tendre, il touche de son nez l'endroit où la glande spéciale de Merlin a déjà commencé à émettre plus de phéromones que d'habitude. Les inhibiteurs ont cessé leur travail. Encore. Plus que ça, son corps est déjà en train de convoiter l'Alpha qui l'entoure. C'est plus fort que lui.

Si il ne se dépêche pas de partir, Arthur découvrira bientôt sa vraie nature, et même si ça devrait l'aider à prendre congé, la voix de son Omega le supplie pour que ça ne se produise pas, en percevant le danger d'être définitivement éloigner de l'Alpha.

Le blond continue de renifler le creux de son cou, en inhalant profondément l'essence contenue, pour mieux ressentir la note douce, dégagée par sa proie. Pourtant si subtile et tellement attirante. Si faible et pourtant si foutrement puissante pour perturber ses sens.

« Il y a quelque chose à propos de toi, Merlin. Je ne peux pas mettre le doigt dessus… » Murmure Arthur. Ses paroles et son souffle chaud sont portées directement par sa langue sous le peau du brunet, qui laisse échapper un gémissement, en sentant distinctement que son corps se réveil, pour se tendre et s'humidifier au contact de son bourreau.

Il ferme ses yeux bleus, encore bordés des larmes, et il penche sa tête, pour offrir son cou en signe de reddition. Il commence à s'abandonner au plaisir, dans la chaleur et dans le besoin purement Omega d'être pris, clamé, possédé et protégé.

A céder.

« Merlin, où étais-tu passé ? » Hurle Gauvain, en sortant par la porte du stade avec Perceval qui le suit. Les Chevaliers sont derrière eux, résolus à parler de la fin du match.

Un seul regard de la part de Merlin est suffisant pour que le brun réalise ce qui est en train de se passer. Il voit le danger qui résulte du fait qu'Arthur est en train de serrer Merlin dans ses bras, en le tenant fermement.

Les yeux de Merlin s'ouvrent abruptement, humide comme toujours. Il regarde son ami, en suppliant silencieusement « Gauvain, sauve moi, sauve moi SAUVE MOI OU IL VA TOUT DECOUVRIR ! JE T'EN PRIE… »

Son ami se précipite à l'exacte moment où Arthur, se voyant découvert, relâche sa poigne sur le corps du brunet, lui permettant de se libérer. Gauvain bondit littéralement sur Merlin, pour le prendre chaleureusement dans ses bras en l'éloignant de l'Alpha.

Tout le corps de Merlin hurle de douleur à cause de la séparation, qui lui vole la chaleur, qui interrompt le contact, trahissant le besoin d'être en contact avec _son dominateur._

« Et bien, messieurs. Merci beaucoup pour ce match. Merl et moi, nous devons rentrer tôt, demain c'est le jour du nettoyage. De plus, je suis vraiment fatigué de mon double service au restaurant… » S'exclame Gauvain, en se positionnant entre Arthur et sa proie.

En réponse, le blond courbe ses lèvres et sa mâchoire se tend, pour délivrer le grognement sourd d'un animal dont on a retiré la proie de sa gueule. L'odeur est sans équivoque : Mâle. Alpha. Furieux.

Gauvain recule instinctivement, en protégeant Merlin. En tant que Beta, il sait que c'est dangereux de se placer entre un Alpha et sa proie, mais le brunet est son meilleur ami et, Jésus, il l'aidera à n'importe quel prix.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Artie ? » Demande Morgane, en arrivant par derrière son frère pour poser un main légère mais ferme et forte sur son biceps.

L'odeur de l'Alpha change tout à coup, en se calmant au contact familier de se sœur.

« Rien, Gana. Je saluais juste un ami qui est venu voir le match contre tout attente… » Répond Artie.

Morgane sourit tendrement et, en dépassant Gauvain toujours en état d'alerte, elle se rapproche furtivement de l'objet de convoitise de son frère.

Elle observe Merlin qui la regarde d'une manière incertaine et perplexe. La fille le remarque et elle sourit gentiment. Elle lève rapidement une main pour la présenter et se présenter. « Je suis Morgane Pendragon. Je suis la sœur d'Arthur. Ravie de te rencontrer, Monsieur… »

« Merlin…Emrys. » Répond le brunet, en serrant sa main avec hésitation.

« Et bien, Merlin Emrys ! C'est un vrai plaisir de te rencontrer. Si mon frère te crée trop d'ennuis, appelle moi et je le remettrai à sa place ! » Finit-elle en souriant largement.

Merlin sourit en retour, visiblement plus décontracté, et puis, il croise à nouveau le regard d'Arthur. Il est en train de sourire, aussi.

« Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir te joindre à nous pour une bière ? » Dit une voix derrière eux.

« Merci, Léon » Répond immédiatement Gauvain « Mais il est vraiment temps pour mon colocataire et moi de rentrer. Bonsoir tout le monde ! Percy, à demain. »

Le brun embrasse le géant sur la joue, en tirant par le bras un Merlin toujours étourdi, pour l'éloigner de la scène du crime.

Même si il s'est détourné de lui, Merlin peut sentir les yeux d'Arthur lui transpercer le dos.

Le combat n'est pas fini.

Il ne fait que commencer.

 **A suivre…**

 **Ce chapitre m'a donné des papillons dans le ventre. J'avais le souffle court, comme si je vivais ce face à face avec Arthur. Ce chapitre est fabuleux car, grâce au talent de l'auteur, on parvient facilement à se glisser dans la peau de Merlin. Enfin, pour ma part, et vous ?**

 **Sinon, durant le mois de janvier, cette fic aura été lue plus de 1182 fois…et j'ai pas moins de 14 commentaires…Je remercie donc ceux qui ce sont donnés cette peine !**

 **Au fait, je suis désolé pour la lenteur de la traduction mais je suis en plein burn out. Fallait bien que ça arrive ! Entre le boulot, les enfants, les gros problèmes de santé… Bah voilà, je suis en train de toucher le fond. Enfin, je suis une dur à cuire et je sais que je vais surmonter tout ça. Il le faut !**


	5. Rêver de toi

Titre : **IMPRINTING**

Auteur : **Lunaris Dies**

Traduction anglaise : **b92morgan**

 **Traduction française** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

Ceci est une traduction de la version anglaise, elle-même traduite de la version originale en italien.

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 5 : …RÊVER DE TOI…**

Le voyage du retour vers la maison semble ne jamais finir.

Le rythme de la lumière en provenance des lampadaires dans la rue, en contraste avec les ombres de la nuit, est hypnotique et réconfortant en quelque sorte, alors que la voiture roule rapidement vers la maison.

Gauvain parle, mais Merlin ne l'entend pas. Il lui pose des questions, mais il ne répond pas.

Il est perdu.

Il resserre sa veste autour de lui, en essayant de se souvenir de la chaleur du corps de l'Alpha avec lequel il a récemment été obligé de se déconnecter.

Il touche son cou, où les lèvres douces et chaudes d'Arthur se sont attardées pendant un moment, et à nouveau, un frisson lui parcourt le corps.

A ce moment, il réalise qu'il a oublié son écharpe rouge sur les gradins. Cependant, tout de suite, ça n'a pas d'importance. Rien n'a d'importance.

Son esprit est noyé dans le chaos, dans lequel la seule chose qui a du sens est l'instinct.

Est Arthur.

Tout chez l'Alpha l'appelle, le veut, le désire et chaque cellule de son corps lui répond en une sorte de mouvement, de lumière, de vibration pour lui.

Il ne peut rien percevoir d'autre.

Il ne veut rien d'autre.

La réalité, tout autour de lui ressemble à un rêve fragile en dégradé.

Le moteur se coupe.

La portière de la voiture s'ouvre et se referme derrière lui.

Le profil rassurant de sa maison.

La sensation des mains de Gauvain, qui le guide dans sa chambre, qui le déshabille et l'habille avec son énorme sweatshirt rouge qu'il utilise pour dormir, qui le fait se coucher dans le lit, contrarie Merlin au point qu'il se sent presque nauséeux. A cet instant, les mains de quelqu'un qui n'est pas Arthur l'irrite et son ami doit l'avoir ressenti, car il se dépêche d'allumer une bougie et il sort de la chambre, en fermant la porte sans un mot.

Il ne peut pas se battre contre lui. Il ne peut pas se libérer de ses foutus impulsions d'Omega.

Il a essayé de lutter contre lui, contre le désir qui le posséde, mais il est comme un naufragé épuisé qui ne peut plus lutter contre la tempête. Tellement épuisé, qu'il a cessé de lutter, pour s'abandonner lui-même à l'inconscience de ce que son esprit et son corps désire ardemment : Arthur.

Au dessus de lui. Sur lui. En lui.

Il passe une main sous son sweatshirt, sur sa poitrine brûlante, en bougeant rythmiquement, en essayant d'arracher son cœur qui désire être pris, clâmé, protégé, aimé, dominé…il se déteste profondément. Il se déteste pour sa faiblesse.

Il ferme les yeux, fatigué de lutter. En l'appelant dans sa tête.

 _Arthur…_

« Je suis là… »

Merlin ouvre les yeux brusquement, en reconnaissant immédiatement la voix chaude et profonde, qui le faisait grimacé seulement quelques heures auparavant. Maintenant, elle fait que son cœur bat dans sa gorge alors qu'il se libère des derniers lambeaux de sommeil et d'émotions, en repoussant les couvertures douces qui l'enveloppent.

En essayant désespérément de se concentrer sur les contours de son interlocuteur dans la pénombre de sa chambre, il laisse ses sens se faire submerger par l'odeur forte et virile de l'Alpha qui est en train de le rendre fou, pour le reconnaître par instinct, plutôt qu'avec ses yeux.

 _Lui ?! Il ne peut pas être là…_

Il frotte ses yeux pour chercher la confirmation de sa théorie, jusqu'à ce que le bleu de ses océans entrent en collision avec le ciel ombrageux du blond, assis au pied de son lit.

 _Ca doit être un rêve…_

Pourtant, les illusions ne possède pas d'odeur qui puisse posséder le corps et l'esprit d'une personne.

« Arthur, comment… » Commence faiblement Merlin

« Chut… » Murmure l'autre, assis au pied du lit, en appuyant un doigt sur ses lèvres rouges et légèrement humides, tandis que Merlin le dévore littéralement des yeux.

En se levant, le blond se rapproche lentement de Merlin, pour se placer lui-même plus près de lui, et rester là, toujours, avec un sourire tendre sur son parfait visage, le laissant décider si il est une illusion ou non.

Merlin inhale profondément, en baissant les yeux et en essayant vainement de se calmer, en essayant de trouver une logique à ce qui est en train de se passer. Mais la présence d'Arthur, juste là, est intoxicante. La proximité de la chaleur de son corps, sa présence autoritaire et ces putains de phéromones Alpha qui ne demandent pas mais exigent, sont déjà en train de le conduire dans un gouffre profond de sens et d'instinct, duquel il se sait incapable de sortir dans l'immédiat.

 _Seigneur, Merlin, garde le contrôle, garde le contrôle…_

Arthur relève une main et il pose sa paume chaude sur la joue blanche de l'autre, lui causant un petit frisson et une rougeur immédiate et délicieuse.

« J'ai entendu que tu m'appelais… » Dit lentement le blond, avec cette putain de voix, profonde et chaleureuse comme les abîmes de l'enfer, douce, humide, dominatrice dans tous les sens du terme, « …et je suis venu. Pour toi. » Termine-t-il, en murmurant presque de manière intime ces mots qui résonnent comme un diapason dans le corps du brunet, le faisant vibrer de plaisir. Et de peur.

 _Je ne dois pas y croire. Il n'est pas là…_

« Regarde moi, Merlin, » continue l'Alpha, en caressant le menton de Merlin avec son index et en relevant légèrement son visage, « je veux ton regard sur moi… »

Merlin capitule.

Chaque fibre de son corps d'Omega, réprimé jusqu'alors, s'illumine d'un désir pur alors qu'il observe Arthur avec le souffle bloqué dans la gorge, en se délectant des images que ses iris bleues lui renvoie dans la tête.

Arthur est là. Un Dieu blond. Magnifique. Son visage à quelques centimètres de lui, une mâchoire forte, des yeux fiers, majestueux. Ses cheveux sont comme une cascade dorée bordée par la douce lumière d'une bougie qui adore ce corps sculpté, ces muscles saillants drapés sous la légèreté de son sweat par les ombres, la pomme d'Adam proéminente qui réclame d'être mordue et ces lèvres pulpeuses et rouges qui ressemblent à une malédiction.

Il lui faut un moment pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et pour remarquer l'écharpe rouge qu'Arthur a autour de son cou. Merlin reconnaît que c'est la sienne. Il l'a oublié dans les gradins ce soir.

« C'est… » Murmure timidement Merlin, en plaçant une fine main blanche sur le bord du tissus rouge « …c'est la mienne… ! »

« En fait, maintenant c'est la MIENNE ! De plus, quand on trouve quelque chose, on le garde… » Souligne le blond, en courbant ses lèvres pour sourire ce qui crée une adorable fossette sur les bords de sa bouche.

Merlin se fait mal tout seul, en mordant fortement l'intérieur de sa joue en n'obéissant pas à sa putain de voix intérieur qui le supplie de lécher les bords de la bouche d'Arthur, et d'exposer son cou à son Alpha pour le laisser le clamer, et mettre un terme à ses souffrances.

 _C'est un Alpha, Merlin. Tu les détestes. Ne vois-tu pas ce qu'ils font ? Jamais avec un Alpha. Jamais avec Arthur Pendragon !_

Le blond observe la pâle créature en face de lui pendant un moment. Il lui fait penser à un oiseau dont l'aile est blessée qui tremble sous sa tendre caresse, qui se débat entre ses doigts pour exiger sa liberté, alors qu'il en a peur.

 _Il est inhumainement beau._

Les flammes de la bougie font des ombres chaudes sur sa peau lunaire blanche et parfaite. Il caresse sa pommette et ses lèvres roses qui promettent d'avoir le goût d'un fruit d'été, comme la douce odeur qu'il dégage, flottant dans toute la chambre. Tellement subtile et pourtant terriblement puissante au point de réveiller un instinct qu'Arthur pensait endormi.

Mais ce qui le tue le plus, ce sont ses yeux.

Quand Merlin décide enfin de relever les yeux sur lui, il peut plonger et se perdre dans les profondeurs de ce magnifique bleu aquatique, dans lesquelles ses iris se meurent. A l'intérieur, il peut voir la peur, la curiosité et un désir à peine réprimé.

Le long cou blanc, qui est perdu dans l'énorme sweat rouge, laisse une épaule nue, et murmure un millier d'idées perverses qui vont directement à son cerveau. Elles ont toutes un rapport avec la morsure, lécher, sucer et marquer au fer blanc chaque centimètre de cette pâleur. En résumé, ses phéromones hurlent, _« Tu dois être mien ! »_

« Pourquoi une bougie, Merlin ? » Demande doucement l'Alpha, en admirant sa proie, enveloppée dans des couvertures.

Merlin laisse échappé un profond soupir. Il ne peut toujours pas dire si Arthur est là pour de vrai ou si tout ça est une hallucination de son esprit fatigué. Par conséquent, il garde le silence, pour tenter de savoir quoi dire, quoi faire…

Arthur remarque la tension qui vibre dans le corps de son interlocuteur alors il murmure patiemment et gentiment, « Je suis juste un rêve, Merlin. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux m'appeler pour tout ce que tu veux… »

Ces paroles atteignent leur but, car Merlin se calme pendant un moment et il semble reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il baisse les yeux et il retire ses mains de sous les couvertures, pour commencer à les contracter nerveusement, à la recherche de mots en concordance avec les émotions ensommeillées dans son cœur.

« Il y a longtemps…lorsqu'un membre de ma famille est décédé, j'ai passé…en fait…une mauvaise période. J'avais peur de m'endormir. De terribles cauchemars me tourmentaient. Je continuais de le voir en face de moi, couvert…de sang, à maintes reprises… J'en perdais la tête. Puis une nuit, mon oncle a déposé une bougie près de mon lit, comme celle-ci. Il m'a raconté que sa lumière me sortirait des profondeurs de la nuit et des noirceurs de mon esprit, comme un phare qui te ramène à ton foyer. Et alors, j'ai été capable de dormir à nouveau, bercé par la lumière d'une bougie. Quand il m'arrive encore de faire un mauvais rêve, je me réveille dans la chaleur de cette lumière, qui me rappelle que je suis à la maison, protégé et en sécurité. C'est pourquoi, quand je suis agité ou tendu, Gauvain allume une bougie près de mon lit. Ça m'aide à me relaxer et à dormir…et à trouver une manière de revenir à moi, quand je suis entouré par les ténèbres. »

Arthur sourit tendrement, sincèrement impressionné par l'histoire.

Merlin : cette créature douce et étrange, si petite et fragile mais avec un cœur robuste, capable de faire face à la douleur d'une perte, de tout garder en lui, de s'en vouloir et de ne le dire à personne… _Seigneur, il voudrait tellement être sien, pour le protéger de chaque peine, pour le dominer complètement et pour l'aimer de tout son corps, son être, son cœur, ne laissant rien ni personne le blesser d'avantage. Le désir de le protéger le submerge._

Le blond se penche vers la tempe de Merlin, pour respirer profondément son odeur fantastique. En réponse, Merlin l'évite légèrement, toujours effrayé par la captivité, ne comprenant pas les intentions de l'Alpha.

C'est ensuite qu'Arthur prend la main droite de Merlin. Il l'ouvre devant lui, la caresse de son pouce et puis, il la porte à ses lèvres, pour déposer un baiser léger par-dessus. Les yeux de Merlin s'élargissent, en émettant un soupir étranglé, tout en se délectant de la douceur de la caresse intime et tendre d'Arthur. Il essaie instinctivement de retirer sa main mais Arthur la retient, et en réponse, il place un second baiser, en ouvrant la bouche pour lécher la ligne de vie avec le bout humide de sa langue. Avec tout ça, Arthur plante son regard obscurci par le désir dans ceux du brunet. Merlin mord involontairement sa lèvre inférieure, en fermant les yeux, pour savourer la nouvelle sensation agréable que l'autre lui procure. Un pur magma descend directement dans son bas ventre.

 _Stop, Merlin ! Contiens toi…_

« Ah…Arthur, ne… »

« Ne ? »-

« Ne fais pas ces choses… »

« Et que veux-tu que je ne te fasse pas, Merlin ? »

« Tu dois arrêter de me toucher… »

« Mais _je veux_ te toucher… »

« Mais tu ne dois pas…tu ne peux pas… »

« Et avec quelle partie de mon corps je _ne_ dois _pas_ te toucher, Merlin ? Mes mains ? Ma langue ? »

« Je pense qu'aucune parcelle de ta peau ne doit entrer en contact avec la mienne, garde ta langue ! »

« Uhm…c'est un challenge, _Merlin_? »

« Tu ne peux pas avoir tout ce que tu veux, _Arthur._ »

« Bien. Si je respecte tes conditions de ce soir, me laisseras-tu t'embrasser ? »

« Comment… ? Pardon… ? M'embrasser ? Non, Arthur, jamais ! »

« Alors, je ne t'embrasserai pas à moins que tu le demande… »

« Ça n'arrivera JAMAIS. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Certain ! »

« Alors, prépare toi… »

« Pour qu… »

Arthur bondit, laissant la main de Merlin. Ensuite, dans un geste rapide, il attrape tout à coup un coin du drap, pour le tirer sur la tête du brunet, ce qui les sépare de la couverture, qui est jetée au pied du lit. Immédiatement, Merlin commence à essayer de se libérer du tissus qui couvre son visage mais en réponse, le blond se couche littéralement sur lui, le couvrant de son corps, le forçant à se coucher avec lui par-dessus et avec ce maudit drap qui les sépare.

« Arthur, bon dieu qu'est-ce que tu fouts ? » Demande Merlin dans la surprise. Une peur trahi sa voix, ne comprenant pas les intentions du blond.

« Chuuut… » Le fait taire Arthur, en posant un doit sur ses lèvres de l'autre côté du tissus, en surplombant Merlin.

Le brunet ferme les yeux, en réalisant tout à coup ce que l'autre est en train de faire. Son cœur bat plus vite, alors que son souffle se perd dans un endroit indéterminé entre la bouche et le cœur. Il ne voit pas le corps de l'Alpha mais _Seigneur,_ il peut _le sentir_ avec _tout son corps_ …même si Arthur le touche pas directement.

 _« …aucune parcelle de ta peau ne doit entrer en contact avec la mienne… »_

Et il maudit tellement ce qu'il est en train de faire !

Arthur n'attend pas longtemps avant de commencer à déplacer sa main chaude et prétentieuse le long du corps de Merlin. Il le caresse à travers le fin morceau d'étoffe qui les sépare, testant la texture, les contours, et donner un millier de frisson de plaisir qui vont dangereusement résonner dans son bas ventre, déjà dangereusement en alerte.

Merlin ferme ses yeux, à la fois excité et embarrassé, de la sensation des mains d'Arthur qui le caresse. D'abord, le contour de sa cuisse droite, ensuite, il la déplace vers ses hanches étroites et remonte vers ses côtes avec le bout de ses doigts. Il sent qu'Arthur pose sa tête sur son thorax. Son souffle chaud irradie la peau de Merlin. Ses doigts se baladent curieusement sur ses tétons sensibles, qui répondent à la tendre caresse, en devenant dur. Et pas seulement eux.

Merlin hyperventile, quand il réalise que son érection, entre directement en contact avec le corps au dessus de lui, qui commence à se tortiller douloureusement. Naturellement, ses hanches commencent à pousser faiblement contre celles d'Arthur qui est en train de le torturer avec abondance derrière le tissu.

Parler, lui demander d'arrêter serait inutile, et pourquoi le nier ? Au final, c'est juste un rêve… _juste un putain de rêve…_

Le brunet lâche prise, finalement, et Arthur le ressent clairement. Les muscles tendus du corps subtile en dessous de lui se relaxe immédiatement, aussitôt que Merlin accepte l'attention qu'Arthur lui donne dans le crépuscule de ce petit monde sombre, scellé et n'appartenant qu'à eux.

Merlin commence à dire son nom par-dessus le tissu avec une voix faible et étranglée. Sa douce odeur, d'abord mince, commence à devenir plus puissante, signalant à l'Alpha que sa proie se prépare à s'accoupler.

C'est alors qu'Arthur se positionne lui-même dans le creux tremblant du cou de Merlin, pour mieux le sentir, pour se perdre dans la merveilleuse odeur qui, même sous le drap, enivre les poumons d'Arthur et va directement à son cerveau, enclenchant ses pures instincts, passion, recherche et domination. Il pose sa main sous le drap, pour chercher la main droite de Merlin. Il la sort pour la poser sur sa poitrine, en embrassant sa paume. Il lèche goulûment ses doigts. Ensuite, il la dirige tendrement sur son corps loin et loin…

Les deux laissent échapper un gémissement étranglé, quand la main fine et blanche du brunet se pose sur le tissus tendus du pantalon d'Arthur, pour palper la consistance de ce qu'il contient.

En entendant Arthur gémir et frémir, Merlin essaie d'éloigner sa main, se maudissant lui-même pour son inexpérience. En réponse, le blond la retient pour la presser à nouveau contre son érection pulsante, comme celle de Merlin.

Merlin est dévasté par les émotions chaotiques qui palpitent sous sa peau : excitation, colère, désir, peur et quelque chose de totalement nouveau et terriblement sublime, qui le laisse abasourdi. Ça brouille sa vision, déchire son souffle dans sa gorge et ça fait mal à son cœur. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, comment bouger, comment gérer tout ça.

 _C'est beaucoup trop…_

Arthur sent la tension et l'indécision de l'autre par son odeur changeante, probablement due à son inexpérience et la peur de faire quelque chose de mal. Tout à coup, il se rappelle comment Gauvain l'a décrit et Arthur réalise qu'il doit être le premier à le guider.

« Touche moi, Merlin. » Ordonne l'Alpha avec une voix ruisselant de désir. Le docile Omega en lui, qui à présent a pris le dessus en éliminant sa volonté, déplace des doigts incertains par-dessus l'élastique du sous vêtement de son compagnon, pour toucher la peau du membre tendu et fougueux d'Arthur.

Aveuglément et en étant seulement et entièrement guidé par l'instinct, Merlin libère l'érection d'Arthur de son pantalon, pour redessiner la largeur tendue avec ses doigts sur toute sa longueur. Il teste son intensité, sa dureté, sa texture, sa chaleur, les battements du cœur de l'autre, se répercutant dans ce morceau de chair, bouillant dans la paume de sa main timide et totalement inexpérimentée.

 _Seigneur, c'est énorme…_

L'Alpha rugit doucement au contact de son compagnon, son odeur change à nouveau, pour devenir un pur désir charnel animal, alors qu'il s'installe mieux sur le corps de sa proie. Il place leurs érections ensembles, en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux des mains exploratrices du garçon aux cheveux noirs dans un geste intime. C'est la seule partie de leurs corps qui se touche réellement, peau contre peau, alors que le mince tissu divise ce qu'il reste d'eux… « Je te veux, Merlin. Tu peux le sentir ? Tu peux sentir combien je te désire ? » Siffle Arthur d'une voix sombre et grave, imprégnée et ruisselante de sexe.

Puis, avec un mouvement décidé et sans équivoque d'Alpha, il se presse plus fort sur lui, pour épingler Merlin dans le matelas et lui faire ressentir tout son poids et toute sa force, alors qu'il frotte vigoureusement son pénis dur et majestueux contre celui plus petit de Merlin qui est également tendus et ardent.

 _Oh mon dieu…_

L'Omega en lui se réveille brutalement, pour remercier la soudaine vague d'endorphine et de plaisir, que chaque contacte provoque dans son corps. Ça s'enfonce profondément dans les entrailles de son être, pour réaliser ce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé : sa nature et son instinct demande aveuglément et fiévreusement d'être pris, possédé.

Merlin constate que le tissu qui les sépare est inutiles et agaçant. D'un simple geste, il retire le drap, se dévoilant finalement au blond, savourant la vue du visage d'Arthur sur lui. Ses lèvres roses et gonflées, légèrement tremblantes, son regard obscurcit par le désir et ses cheveux dorés, éparpillés sur son front. Merlin se réjouit de son regard qui lui dit, « Tu es mien. _Mien. MIEN. »_

L'Alpha relève sa taille, pour retirer définitivement le reste du drap. Ensuite, il se glisse à nouveau contre le corps à moitié nu de sa proie. Il libère l'érection du boxer de Merlin fermement et rapidement. A présent, ils sont là, peau contre peau, plein de désir, sans plus de voile entre leurs sexes qui commencent à se connaître, en se cherchant l'un l'autre. Leurs sexes cherchent la place de l'un et de l'autre dans une danse calme et étudiée, d'abord. Ensuite, ils s'écrasent l'un contre l'autre d'une façon plus trépidante, solide, forte et décomposée, alors que le désir se transforme en besoin, instinct et rage. Ça arrache une série de gémissements interminables et de souffles étranglés chez eux. La langue chaude et humide d'Arthur sur son torse, sur son cou, partout…pour chercher, clamer et marquer.

« Merlin » commence l'Alpha d'une voix brisée « tu es mien, à présent. Seulement à moi. Ton corps et ton cœur m'appartiennent. Ils sont à moi. Je ne laisserai personne te toucher, ni te regarder, et tu ne poseras plus tes yeux sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Tu accepteras mon sexe à chaque fois que je te prendrai et ton corps sera mon temple, mon refuge, ma maison, où tu n'auras pas le droit de laisser quelqu'un d'autre entrer. Tu es mien. A présent et pour toujours ! » Déclare-t-il alors qu'il ressent distinctement le gonflement à la base de son pénis, stimuler par l'odeur de son compagnon.

A ce moment, les deux se sentent au bord d'un abîme, ensemble, et en même temps, incapable de réaliser ce qu'il se passe, perdu dans le plaisir qu'ils se procurent l'un l'autre. Tous ça est amplifié par la présence rassurante de l'autre, comme si tout était naturel, normal et parfait, et rien n'existe sauf eux, il n'y a que ce moment.

« Demande le moi, Merlin… » Ordonne Arthur. Sa voix rauque et profonde, remplie de désir.

« Non… » Répond l'autre espiègle.

« Demande le moi… » Répète en insistant le blond.

« Jamais… » Sourit Merlin contre la peau chaude d'Arthur, en s'arquant légèrement pour atteindre son visage, et prendre ses lèvres rouges et gonflées dans sa bouche pour la sucer tendrement.

C'est la fin de l'Alpha qui perd finalement le peu de raison et de maîtrise de soi présentent en lui. Il se jette sur Merlin avec un gémissement profond, animal et guttural.

Arthur lèche la base du cou de Merlin, pour le clamer. L'instant où il mord fortement, pour marquer l'Omega comme sien, ils jouissent ensemble, se donnant l'un à l'autre, totalement.

Au même moment, leurs sexes frémissent à l'unisson, serrés entre leur pelvis, arrachant un cri animal et libérateur aux deux, qui les laisse trempé de plaisir sur eux, chaud, humide et collant. Chassant l'air de leurs poumons, les épuisant et les figeant dans une étreinte infinie, alors qu'Arthur s'effondre lourdement à bout de souffle, sur le corps mince et épuisé de Merlin, envahit par une lumière blanche qui résonne derrière ses yeux.

 **OOO**

Ensemble…

C'est le seul et premier mot qui prend naissance dans le cerveau d'Arthur depuis ce matin. Son corps dénudé ferme et musclé est englouti dans un drap de soie blanche de sa chambre dans le crépuscule du matin.

L'écharpe rouge que Merlin a oublié la nuit d'avant sur les gradins et qui a été « volée » par Arthur est le seul vêtement en contact avec son corps. Son énorme érection se tourmente sous la fine couverture, transportant l'odeur de son sexe…seulement ça, malheureusement. L'odeur de Merlin a disparue avec un millier d'autres, emprisonnée dans le fin tissu rouge, obstinément drapée autour de son cou. Arthur saisit le morceau de tissus pourpre pour le mettre sous son nez, et inhaler fortement. L'odeur de l'autre est si douce, fortement imprégnée dans la texture délicate…Seigneur, il est de nouveau douloureusement en érection. Il retire l'écharpe, pour la mettre dans sa main et la poser en sécurité sous son oreiller.

Il couvre ses yeux de ses paumes en sachant que c'est juste un autre foutu rêve, ce qui le remplit de colère et de frustration. Pourtant, c'était si réel… la chambre plongée dans le noir, la faible lueur de la bougie qui caressait leur corps et Merlin, Merlin, Merlin…qui déchire son cœur, son âme, sa volonté.

Trois gros coups à la porte le ramènent en sécurité, loin de ses pensées, tandis que deux yeux verts jettent un coup d'œil de derrière la porte en bois blanc.

« Bonjour, mon rayon de soleil ! » Lui sourit tendrement sa sœur, alors qu'elle entre dans la chambre. Son corps mince et svelte est enveloppé dans une robe légère mauve pâle.

Elle marche vers la fenêtre, pour ouvrir les volets. La merveilleuse lumière d'un matin radieux d'avril envahit immédiatement la pièce.

Arthur tire instinctivement les couvertures sur son corps, pas pour le caché aux yeux de sa sœur, mais pour s'habituer à la lumière soudaine qui envahit tout à coup son environnement.

La fille avec de longs cheveux noirs va vers le lit pour tirer les couvertures, et découvrir légèrement le corps musclé et parfait de son frère. Il s'assoit, en la regardant à moitié endormi de derrière ses yeux bleu ciel.

Morgane soulève le drap, pour découvrir le reste du corps de l'Alpha. Elle relève un sourcil aussitôt qu'elle est sûr de ce qu'il s'est passé sous ces couvertures. Elle inhale l'odeur du sexe ruisselant du corps parfait de son frère et elle sourit machiavéliquement.

Arthur la laisse sourire. En fait, entre lui et Morgane, il n'y a ni secret ni pudeur depuis longtemps, car la chimie des espèces veut qu'il ne puisse y avoir aucune sorte d'attraction parmi les membres de la même famille. Jamais et d'aucune manière. Dieu merci.

« Chéri, ce serait bien que tu prennes une douche…et je ne pense pas que le propriétaire de l'écharpe rouge veuille la récupérer, en sachant à quoi tu l'as utilisé… »

Arthur regarde en direction de l'oreiller. Un petit morceau de tissus rouge dépasse et il se dépêche de mieux la glisser sous l'oreiller, pour le protéger du regard indiscret de sa sœur.

« Quand tu auras fini, descends dans la véranda, je t'ai préparé le déjeuner…et puis, nous parlerons si tu veux. »

« Comme tu veux, petite sœur » répond l'autre, en s'étirant et en ébouriffant ses cheveux alors qu'il se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Il entend la porte se fermer derrière lui et il se précipite sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude se lover sur ses muscles sculptés. Elle emporte les restes des jouissances de son corps. Cependant, elle n'élimine pas ce qu'il reste de ce rêve merveilleusement intense, dont le souvenir brûle toujours fortement son esprit. Il est net et parfait, marquant.

 _Je l'avais dans mes bras._

 _Merlin est à moi._

Morgane a fait des croissants. Il adore quand sa sœur cuisine ces douceurs roulées qui remplissent la maison d'une merveilleuse odeur beurrée. Il adore ça plus encore quand elle met la table dans la véranda et que la lumière du matin réfléchit sur la table, pour se colorer avec un millier de différents petits pots de confiture (la passion de sa sœur), le jus d'orange et le café. Morgane sait carrément comment cuisiner pour lui, spécialement quand elle veut le faire parler. Elle est vachement adroite pour ça.

Il adore sa sœur. C'est une Alpha belle, douce et intelligente et en quelque sorte, elle a toujours veillé sur lui. Elle est son confesseur quand il se dispute avec son père et elle a toujours les mots juste pour lui, quand il est au plus bas. Plus que tout, elle peut le comprendre mieux que personne.

Arthur sourit et il s'assoit, pour se laisser bercer par les premiers rayons chauds du main, en admirant la grâce avec laquelle Morgane prend les croissants. Elle les ouvre et elle les tartine avec autant de beurre que de confiture et puis elle lui en donne un sur une assiette.

« Alors, Arthur… » Commence-t-elle doucement, alors que son frère mord dans le premier « …il semblerait que tu aimes beaucoup ce Merlin Emrys. »

« Tu me croirais si je le niais ? »

« Je dirais non, mon cher…surtout après ce que j'ai vu ce matin… Et puis, je n'ai jamais vu mon frère aussi excité par une écharpe. Je t'ai vu la nuit dernière quand tu t'es précipité vers les gradins pour la prendre, après que Merlin et Gauvain soient parti. De quelle manière tu la gardais près de toi. »

Arthur devient rouge tomate, clairement embarrassé, tandis que Gana sourit, car elle a clairement touché un point.

« Merlin Emrys…j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Peu importe…de ce que j'en ai vu, c'est un beau spécimen Beta ? Omega ? »

« Ne plaisante pas, Morgane… C'est un Beta, bien sûr. Cependant, je dois admettre qu'il a une odeur très douce, en fait assez similaire à celui d'un Omega. Pourtant, il est également vrai que si nous n'étions pas des Prime nous ne pourrions même pas le percevoir… En fait, les gars ne le remarquent pas. Seulement toi et moi. »

« Intéressant, Arthur… Ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu autant absorbé par quelque chose ou…quelqu'un avec autant d'intensité ! La dernière fois, je pense que c'était Gwen, si je ne me trompe pas, mais sincèrement je ne t'ai pas vu aussi absorbé par elle… » Dit Gana, en prenant deux gorgée de son thé à la menthe. Son préféré.

« Pouvons nous ne pas parler de Gwen ? Merci ! » Continue le blond, clairement énervé.

« Je suis désolé, Artie. Je disais juste que c'était agréable de te voir amoureux… »

 _Amoureux._ Le mot résonne comme un diapason en lui, pour ouvrir ses yeux, et s'enfoncer dans le cœur. L'est-il ? Vraiment ? Ou est-ce simplement une attirance physique due aux hormones ? Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est beaucoup plus, tellement plus.

Plus qu'il ne veut vraiment l'admettre.

« Morgane…est-ce possible…que seulement après une rencontre, une personne puisse parvenir à prendre ton cœur et ton esprit plus profondément que tu n'aurais pu l'imaginer ? Penses-tu qu'il est possible d'aimer une personne après une simple rencontre ? Juste par instinct ? »

« Arthur, je suis une femme. Bien sûr, je crois au coup de foudre…c'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui ? Avec Merlin je veux dire… » Demande curieusement Morgane.

« Je ne sais pas…mais quand il n'est pas présent, c'est comme si il était là, toujours, dans une partie sombre de mon être. Je ne peux pas le sortir de mes pensées. J'ai l'impression qu'à l'intérieur j'ai un besoin, celui d'hurler son nom, et crois moi, c'est le désir profond d'un Alpha ! Le truc étrange est que je ressens tous ce que je devrais ressentir pour un Omega, mais il n'en est pas un. Je veux être près de lui, le protéger, prendre soin de lui, le dominer, l'aimer, le lier à moi… Seigneur, c'est une torture, Gana ! » Avoue Arthur, en secouant la tête en arrière pour regarder intensément le plafond du porche, comme si il pouvait lire dessus des réponses qui n'existent pas à ses questions.

« Uhm… C'est probablement du à son odeur, très similaire à celle d'un Omega, qui exalte tes sens…ou peut-être que c'est un Omega sous inhibiteur…tu as pensé à ça ? »

« Non, Gana, c'est à exclure ! C'est un Beta ! Il n'a pas peur, n'est pas soumis et il n'a pas besoin d'attention, pas même lascif. En fait, il est vivant, plein de vitalité, il a ses opinions et il défend la cause des Omega, peu importe les conséquences. C'est un génie. Tu savais qu'il était diplomé avec deux années d'avance ?... Il pourrait être un Alpha avec cette attitude ! Il est rebel. La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, il a osé me défier. _Me_ défier, tu peux l'imaginer ? Un Alpha Prime ! Si c'était un Omega, il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Il est vraiment… _Oh Seigneur,_ je ne sais même pas si je dois le haïr ou l'aimer, car il a une sacrée paire de couille. »

« Et bien, je dirais que tu as choisi de façon optimal le seconde option, frère… »

« Oui… Je le crois aussi… »

« MAIS tu dois admettre que ce n'est pas normal qu'il ait éveillé si fortement tes instincts d'Alpha alors qu'il est Beta. Certaine dynamique ne fonctionne seulement qu'avec des Omegas… »

« Dynamique ? »

« Oui, frère ! Je ne parle pas seulement du désir que tu as mentionné avant…certains Alphas très dominant ont tendance à déverser certains instincts même sur leur compagnon Beta, tel que les protéger, les dominer. Certains d'entre eux vont même jusqu'à les mordre pour créer un faux lien juste car ils en ressentent le besoin et pas parceque la nature le demande. Dans ces cas, cependant, le facteur dominant est le désir de l'Alpha à traiter un Beta comme un Omega. Ça arrive rarement, mais ça arrive. Pourtant, il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas se passer sauf avec un Omega. Par exemple, le Nœud durant le coït. Il ne se forme jamais avec un Beta, peu importe combien son odeur est captivante… »

« Et bien en fait, j'ai rêvé de lui comme ça cette nuit. Pour l'avoir, je suis prêt à sacrifier les instincts que j'ai. Je suis un Prime. Je peux le faire. Je peux éviter de le mordre. Je peux être ce qu'il veut que je sois… »

Morgane pose la tasse de thé sur la table pour le regarder sérieusement. Son regard vert sévère le pénètre, et le perturbe. Son expression se transforme en un mélange de tristesse et de résignation pour son entêté de frère qui ne veut pas comprendre. Tous ses instincts, à partir de leur première rencontre, ont catalogué Merlin comme un Omega, pourtant Arthur rejette l'idée de tout son être.

« Arthur, si il était un Omega, tu ne pourrais rien contrôler. Et peut-être, que tu le mérites ! »

« Mais il ne l'est pas ! C'est un Beta, Gana. C'est un putain de Beta. » Souligne le blond, en se levant et en essayant de s'en aller. « Si j'avais le moindre doute qu'il est un Omega, je ne l'aurai même pas approché. Tu sais que je les déteste ! Je ne serai JAMAIS avec un Omega. JAMAIS, Gana. Jamais. » Il termine avec un grognement. En suite, il quitte la véranda, abandonnant sa sœur qui semble choquée, et pleine de pitié.

 **OOO**

Merlin se tient mollement dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude et une grande partie de la mousse senteur lavande le réconforte. Ce matin, il s'est réveillé tôt. Trop tôt.

Il ferme ses yeux et il inspire fortement, pour essayer de gérer ses émotions…

Ça s'est encore produit. Rêver d'Arthur Pendragon deux fois en une semaine et avoir joui les deux fois est beaucoup trop pour lui.

Oui, il a encore rêvé de lui.

Ce matin, il a littéralement bondit hors du lit, pour se précipiter vers la salle de bain et vérifier son cou. Si une part de lui est soulagé de voir qu'il n'y a aucune marque d'accouplement, sa nature d'Omega lui fait ressentir une certaine déception, ou pour mieux dire, une colère furieuse due à son absence évidente.

Au fond de lui, il sait qu'il désire cette marque. La zone où Arthur l'a mordu dans le rêve est douloureuse. C'est comme si son corps désirait tellement cette foutu morsure au point de le lui faire remarquer par la souffrance.

Comment est-ce possible… Il s'est à peine retrouvé avec Arthur cette nuit, même si le contact a été intense. En retournant dans sa chambre pour prendre des sous vêtements propre avant d'aller dans la salle de bain, il a remarqué que l'odeur de l'Alpha était clairement présente dans la chambre, ce qui lui fiche carrément la trouille…

La réponse à ses questions doit se trouver dans la table de nuit près de sa bougie. Le t-shirt déchiré par Arthur durant le match a laissé une bonne présence de lui. Il était trempé de la sueur et des phéromones de l'Alpha. Une note écrite de la main de Gauvain se trouve à côté et dit « Pour Merlin : la nuit dernière, Percy est venu avec un cadeau pour toi…devine de qui il est ? Bonne nuit ! Je sors cette nuit. Je reviendrais pour le dîner. »

Tout prend du sens à présent. L'essence d'Arthur provient du t-shirt. Merlin l'a eu sous son nez toute la nuit, remplissant l'air de phéromone et inconsciemment, son corps a associé l'odeur du vêtement à son propriétaire.

En se promettant d'étrangler son colocataire, Merlin se presse d'aller dans l'eau où il remonte ses genoux contre sa poitrine, en essayant de calmer son cœur pilonné.

Il a profondément honte de lui.

Pourtant, durant ce rêve étrange et extrêmement réaliste, il n'avait pas la force de s'opposer à lui.

Il s'est donné à Arthur comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle et normale au monde. Comme une drogue, l'Alpha s'est faufilé dans le repli de ses pensées, au plus profond de son cœur et Merlin sait déjà qu'il ne pourra plus vivre sans lui, au seul prix d'une grande agonie.

L'imprégnation réclame son dû, sa nature pure et délicieusement Omega lui hurle de courir après son Alpha, de le supplier, de vivre pour lui et avec lui, d'être pris, d'être dominé.

Toutes les choses que Merlin déteste et qu'il a juré de ne jamais faire.

C'est simple : il va devoir choisir entre Arthur et sa liberté personnelle et mentale.

Car il sait qu'une fois que le lien sera établi, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.

Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine.

Depuis qu'il travaille avec son oncle à la clinique, il a tout vu. Des Omegas très heureux d'avoir la marque qui prouve la domination de leur Alpha, des Omegas imprégnés contre leur volonté, sans une chance d'avoir un contrôle sur les grossesses car leur Alpha ne leur en laisse pas le droit. Combien d'Alpha ne laisse même pas entrer leur Omega seul dans la salle des consultations, insistant pour les accompagner. Et que font tout ces entêtés ? Ils sourient, seigneur. Comme si leur seul souci était de plaire à leur maître, comme des bons chiens dressés. Une fois, l'un d'eux est venu fièrement en portant un collier en cuir avec les initiales gravées de son Alpha…choquant.

Non.

Merlin n'abandonnera jamais. Il peut seulement imaginer à quoi Arthur le réduira. Probablement, qu'il lui mettra une laisse le jour suivant l'accouplement. C'est vrai qu'il s'est excusé de son comportement, ce qui est totalement inhabituel pour un Alpha…mais Merlin doit se montrer prudent.

 _Un loup peut se déguiser en agneau mais il reste toujours un loup, Merlin…_

Et puis, si son raisonnement est si logique, pourquoi est-ce si difficile de supplier le loup de ne pas le manger…

Merlin plonge sa tête dans l'eau pour essayer de ne plus entendre l'écho de ses propres pensées… _quel beau gâchis !_

Il doit se forcer à sortir de la baignoire, quand des petites lésions se forment sur le bout de ses doigt.

Il se sèche rapidement et, toujours dans son peignoir, il retourne dans sa chambre. Il ouvre la fenêtre pour changer l'air, toujours remplie du parfum d'Arthur.

Avant de s'en rendre compte, le brunet est déjà en train de serrer le t-shirt de l'Alpha de ses fins doigts. Il le porte à son visage et il respire profondément, en fermant les yeux pour le chercher sous ses paupières. Il le trouve immédiatement en face de lui, avec ce corps et ce sourire machiavélique, ces yeux bleus qui brillent comme le feu.

 _« Demande le moi, Merlin… » Sa voix est grave…_

 _« Non… »_

 _« Demande le moi… » à son oreille…_

 _« Jamais… »_

Merlin savoure encore l'intensité de ce moment dans son esprit, en l'appréciant plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Il touche ses lèvres de ses doigts comme si il recherchait un contact qui n'est plus là…ensuite, il ouvre les yeux, pour jeter le t-shirt du blond, dans un sac plastique qu'il met dans sa commode, en sécurité.

Précipitamment, il va dans la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il peut trouver dans le frigo.

Étrangement, ce matin, il a faim…

 **A suivre…**

 **Désolée pour l'attente. J'ai beaucoup plus de mal que prévu à sortir de ce burn out. Je ne pensais pas que c'était avilissant à ce point. Même mon corps me lâche. Mais je ne lâche pas cette fic. Merci à ceux qui suivent et n'oublier d'aller jeter des fleurs à l'auteur.**


	6. Le spectacle doit continuer

Titre : **IMPRINTING**

Auteur : **Lunaris Dies**

Traduction anglaise : **b92morgan**

 **Traduction française** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

Ceci est une traduction de la version anglaise, elle-même traduite de la version originale en italien.

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 6 : LE SPECTACLE DOIT CONTINUER**

M : Salut, Gauvain. Tu vas bien ?

G : Hé, Gana ! Je vais bien. Et toi ?

M : Je voulais te complimenter. Ramener Merlin au match de samedi était un coup de maître ! Comment se déroule notre plan d'invasion ?

G : Je te dirais simplement que dimanche matin, je le surpris en train de manger. Manger ! Sans que j'ai à le forcer. Seigneur, j'étais sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque ! Comment ça se passe avec Artie ?

M : Ne m'en parle pas. Il est têtu comme une mule. Il aime beaucoup Merlin mais il n'accepte pas sa nature. Il est vraiment convaincu qu'il est Beta. Il est essentiel que nous les fassions se rencontrer à nouveau.

G : Au restaurant où je travaille, le mercredi à midi il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. J'inviterai Merlin, et toi et Arthur vous serez 'accidentellement' là aussi.

M : Parfait. Le temps est compté.

G : OK. J'inviterai également oncle Gaius. Je l'informerai personnellement et il sera heureux de nous aider.

M : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

G : Il ne supporte pas de voir son neveu sous inhibiteur. C'est trop long à expliquer mais il nous aidera à sortir Merlin de son cocon si il voit ce qu'il se passe quand ces deux là sont ensemble !

M : Tout ce que tu voudras, mon cœur ! La gloire ou la mort ! Embrasse Percy pour moi.

G : Je le ferai, mon général !

 **OOO**

Cette semaine, la routine se résume sans choc majeur, mais Merlin est de plus en plus déchiré.

Chaque jour, en sortant du lit, il continue de se dire qu'il doit mettre un holà avec Arthur une bonne fois pour toute, mettre entre eux autant de distance que possible et avec la ferme intention de ne plus le revoir. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il se dit ça, sa putain de voix intérieure continue de lui demander avec insistance de vois _son_ alpha et c'est vraiment, _vraiment_ stressant.

Il essaie de régler el problème avec une double dose d'inhibiteur, ce qui ne l'aide pas vraiment.

Parfois, il ne peut pas résister et il ouvre le tiroir où il a gardé le t-shirt d'Arthur. Il ouvre la fine enveloppe que le contient. Il el touche du bout des doigts, juste avant de refermer le sac en plastique et le tiroir, comme si il avait peur d'être découvert. Ensuite, il va à la salle de bain. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et il inhale fortement l'odeur imprégnée sur ses doigts, désireux d'explorer son corps dans une gêne silencieuse.

 _Arthur…bordel de merde, qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?_

Le matin, comme d'habitude, il essaie de réprimer l'image du blond en plongeant dans son travail à la clinique ce qui, dieu merci, garde son esprit occupé durant la majeure partie de la journée. Et c'est le cas, jusqu'à ce que son oncle l'appelle du couloir, alors qu'il est en train de remplir une prescription pour un patient.

« Mon garçon, c'est ton cinglé de colocataire au téléphone pour toi… » S'exclame Gaius avec bienveillance, en entrant dans le bureau avec un sourire, en tendant le téléphone sans fil à son neveu « …fais vite…Madame Otis attend déjà et tu sais combien les femmes enceintes peuvent devenir…irritable ! »

« Merci, mon oncle. Ca prendra juste un moment, » répond el brunet, en prenant l'appareil.

« Allo, mon petit éléphant ! C'est super sexy et serveur préféré ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir manger ici avec moi ? Je m'ennuie vraiment. Si tu ne viens pas, je jure que j'irai derrière le comptoir pour dormir, mon patron me chopera, je serai viré et ce sera entièrement ta faute… » Supplie Gauvain de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« Et bien, tu diras à monsieur Super Sexy que la prochaine fois qu'il travaille du matin, il devrait dormir plus de 4 heures… »

« Allez, Merl, mon beau, une petite pointe de compréhension pour que ton vieil ami ne se sente pas blessé… _Dois je te supplier ? Car je le ferai si c'est ce que tu veux…_ » Pleurniche le brun avec une voix plaintive.

« D'accord, d'accord, mais seulement si la bouffe est gratuite. Je finis à 13h à la clinique et je serai là vers 13h20. Attends moi, d'accord ? » Soupire Merlin, vaincu.

« C'est comme ça que je t'aime ! Je t'attendrai, mon cher ! Passe le téléphone à oncle Gaius. »

Merlin, étonné par le demande, passe le téléphone au vieil homme qui écoute depuis un moment et conclue avec un hochement de tête. Puis, il raccroche avec un sourire malicieux.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que te voulait Gauvain ? » Demande Merlin, suspicieux.

« Rien d'important. Il m'a invité ! » Répond Gaius, en relevant un sourcil et en s'empressant de faire entrer madame Otis.

Le sixième sens de Merlin se met en alerte. Quelque chose se trame…

 **OOO**

« Salut, Artie ! T'es où ? » Demande Morgane à l'autre bout du fil.

« J'arrive au parking ! » Soupire le blond, presque ennuyé.

Après une minute, elle entend quelqu'un frapper légèrement sur la vitre teintée de sa Mercédès. Elle ouvre la porte à son frère qui entre directement.

En réponse, la fille aux yeux verts forêts s'éloigne en accélérant, en zyeutant la route bordée de haies qui mène hors du campus de l'université de Oxford.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petit frère ? » Demande la fille, en changeant la vitesse et en accélérant simultanément.

« Rien. Ne t'inquiète pas, Gana. Je suis juste fatigué de mon dernier cours. On arrive au printemps, et le cours de droit pénal s'accélère… »

« Merlin Emrys… » Dit malicieusement Morgane.

Arthur se reprend immédiatement pour la dévisager.

« D'accord, sale sorcière ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Que je l'aime ? Tu le sais déjà ! Que je penses à lui tout le temps ? Tu le sais aussi ! »

Sa sœur sourit sincèrement, en lui faisant un regard furtif et elle ajoute : « Du calme, frangin. Tu sais que je t'adore. Au fait…des nouvelles ? Tu l'as invité quelque part ? Peut-être pour dîner ou souper ? »

Le blond plisse sa lèvre comme il le fait toujours quand quelque chose l'inquiète. Il place ses bras devant sa poitrine et il se donne un moment pour réfléchir.

« Non, Gana. Je n'ai aucune chance. Je n'ai même pas son nuléro… Je n'ai jamais assez de temps pour lui parler…je n'ai jamais assez de temps ou de lucidité pour faire le premier pas. En prime, je ne sais vraiment pas si il serait d'accord pour me voir en privé. Il déteste les ALphas. Par moment, je pense que tout est dans ma tête. Je veux dire…nous nous sommes rencontrés seulement deux fois et dans les deux cas, il s'est enfuit avant que je puisse réagir. Je ne sais pas, Gana. Cette histoire va me rendre fou. Peut-être que je devrais laisser tomber et avancer dans ma vie… »

Morgane a un sourire félin.

« Oh mon dieu…mon frère abandonne ? Ce n'est pas ton genre ! Cependant, si tu le prends comme ça, la prochaine fois que je le vois je pourrais lui proposer un rencard. Personnellement, je le trouve extrêmement attirant. Un peu trop mince cependant, mais il y a toujours le temps pour arranger ça. Je ne pourrais pas attendre de faire une bonne thérapie réparatrice sur lui. Il a des yeux, profond comme la nuit, ses cheveux sont si noirs qu'ils donnent l'impression d'avoir des reflets bleutés. Tu l'as remarqué ? Et puis, cette bouche semble si tendre… »

« Gana, ARRÊTE CA ! » crache tout à coup Arthur. Morgane s'arrête un moment pour regarder son frère. Ses lèvres sont étirés en une ligne dur, sa mâchoire est crispée, ses yeux bleus se sont assombris comme un ciel ombragé et la tension dans ses muscles souligne la perfection de son corps.

« Artie, si tu réagis comme ça pour une blague, je ne pense pas vraiment que tu veuilles abandonner. Bats toi pour ce que tu veux comme tu l'as toujours fais ! Il ne peut pas supporter les Alphas ? Montre lui qu'il a tort. Tu le veux ? Gagne le ! Fais lui la cour. Fais lui savoir qui tu es et il t'aimera pour ce que tu es comme je le fais ! » Dit la brune pour le rassurer, avant de tourner et d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur.

« Et il aime les mecs ! Tu l'as remarqué ? » Ajoute-t-elle immédiatement après.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Gana ? »

« Rien… Jusqu'à maintenant, il semble que tu aies toujours préféré les femmes aux hommes…en fait, je ne t'ai JAMAIS vu avec un homme… »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Gana. En fait, je suis également choqué ! Je perds probablement la tête… »

« D'accord, arrêtons maintenant. Allons profiter d'un repas avec Gauvain, d'accord ? Je suis morte de faim… »

 **OOO**

En fait, rien ne peut égaler le bonheur qu'elle ressent à voir son frère, alors qu'il observe l'objet de ses désirs entrer par la porte principale du King's Cross. Arthur est en train de boire un cola et il s'étrangle presque quand ses yeux croisent ceux de Merlin, également étonné de le voir.

Les deux se fixent pendant un moment avant de se perdre l'un dans l'autre. Ils détournent le regard embarrassés, en rougissant délicieusement.

Morgane est la première à se lever et à se diriger vers Merlin et son oncle. Elle les salue cordialement et elle les invite à manger avec eux, tandis que Gauvain qui sourit commence à rassembler deux tables pour les asseoir ensemble.

Et, si une part de Merlin veut torturer et tuer son colocataire avec une hache ( car il NE CROIT ABSOLUMENT PAS AUX COINCIDENCES, surtout celles en rapport avec Arthur), sa part Omega brille d'excitation, en percevant clairement la présence de l'Alpha.

Gaius s'installe en face de la femme brune, tandis que Merlin s'assoit évidement en face du blond… _Que le jeu commence._

Comme les fois précédents, comme _toujours_ quand ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre, leurs yeux sont incapables de se détacher l'un de l'autre. Leurs corps commencent à émettre des phéromones de reconnaissance, pour se trouver et se clamer l'un l'autre. Ils parlent en silence, sans mots, seule les sens et leurs instincts commandent. Merlin soupire profondément, les battements de son cœur coincés dans la gorge alors qu'il humidifie ses lèvres. En face, Arthur déglutit, faisant surgir sa pomme d'Adam dans son cou fort et plein de vitalité, suppliant d'être embrassé.

« Bien, Messieurs » Commence Gauvain, interrompant leurs pensées. « Que puis je vous servir à manger ? »

« Pour moi, des pâtes aux fruits de mer avec une bouteille de vin blanc, » répond Morgane avec nonchalance.

« Pour moi, une pizza, Gauvain…met ce que tu veux dessus, » dit Gaius.

« Pour moi, une double hamburger avec des frites, » dit Arthur.

« Je prends une salade aux thons avec des tomates. » Finit Merlin, en rendant le menu au serveur.

« Bien. Je vous apporte tout bientôt, » les informe le brun, en faisant un clin d'œil au brunet, qui le boufferait presque cru…vêtement compris.

Quand leurs commandes arrivent rapidement après ça, Arthur observe brièvement Merlin et puis, il pose ses yeux sur sa salade, en courbant les coins de sa bouche vers le bas dans un signe clair de désapprobation. Ce qui n'échappe pas à l'attention de Merlin.

 _Ne dis rien. Prétend que tu ne l'as pas vu. Ne dis ri…_

« Tu as quelque chose à dire ? » crache tout à coup Merlin.

« Tu vas seulement manger une salade ? »

« Oui. J'aime ça et elles ne m'alourdissent pas. Cette après midi, je dois travailler. »

« Ca ne va pas t'alourdir, c'est sûr. ET ça ne va même pas te remplir. »

« C'est plus que suffisant pour mon métabolisme. Je n'ai pas besoin de manger un sandwich et des fritures pour me sentir rassasié. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est assez ? »

« Certain. »

Leurs yeux sont plantés l'un sur l'autre et il y a comme un feu qui les embrase. Arthur réfrène à peine à reniflement. Le désir et la colère sont palpables sous a peau, sa mâchoire et ses lèvres sont tendus.

Et les voici, ces foutus phéromones Alpha, qui vont droit sous la peau de Merlin et à son échine. Elles commencent à l'enlacer et à le clamer, détruisant graduellement ses défenses pour imposer un état d'attention à chaque mouvement du blond. Arthur doit savoir quel effet il fait sur Merlin, car les coins de sa bouche se plissent en un demi sourire. Il abandonne sa fourchette sur le côté, il prend le sandwich en face de lui avec deux mains et il mord voluptueusement dedans, en face de Merlin. Il fixe le brunet d'une manière qui semble dire, _« je te mangerai. Tu finiras comme ce sandwich, mourrant entre mes lèvres. »_

Seigneur, il est vraiment sexy tandis qu'il mange.C'est un spectacle de voir la nourriture entrer dans sa bouche, enveloppée par ces lèvres pleines, alors que sa langue tendre les lèches.

Merlin se sent lui-même dépérir de l'intérieur.

 _Merde, mais il le fait exprès ?_

A chaque bouchée que le blond fait dans ce foutu sandwich, Merlin ressent un frisson de pur plaisir, partant de son estomac pour aller directement vers son bas ventre, où son pantalon commence à devenir ignominieusement étroit. Il ne peut pas détourner son regard de la bouche d'Arthur. Il ne peut rien faire sans rester là en face de lui, à le regarder manger avec une boule dans la gorge, alors que ses joues rougissent, comme tout le reste de son corps.

Il a l'air d'un idiot et il le sait.

« Mange ta salade, _Merlin.. »_ Lui ordonne le blond avec une voix profonde comme celle d'un baryton, dominante dans tous les cas. Ce qui cause au brunet une autre vague de frisson qui va directement vers son pénis douloureux.

Merlin obéit comme un bon Omega, alors que son corps et son esprit, sont embrumés par les phéromones de l'autre, lui ordonnant quoi faire. La salade semble dépourvue de goût à ce moment.

Elle est dégueulasse.

 _Putain, Merlin, fouts le camp._

A ce moment, le blond satisfait coupe un petit morceau de son sandwich, pour le tendre à Merlin, qui continue de le regarder, captivé par ses mouvements.

« Prends le. Essaie ça… Tu vas voir… Tu vas aimer… » Dit Arthur avec la même voix profonde, venant du tréfonds de la terre. Ce qui enflamme le cortex cérébral de Merlin déjà fatigué. Le brunet, comme hypnotisé, lève sa main pour accepter le cadeau de l'Alpha. Il essaie d'ignorer la joie que son corps et que son cerveau d'Omega ressent car ce geste dénote de l'attention et de l'inquiétude de l'autre. Dés l'instant où ses doigts fins et longs touchent ceux forts et robustes d'Arthur, Merlin s'abreuve de sa chaleur, lui-même choqué. Cependant, ce n'est rien comparé à la vue d'Arthur qui sourit en mettant ses doigts sales dans sa putain de bouche, pour les sucer doucement entre ses lèvres un par un avec la langue. Les yeux bleus d'Arthur, qui s'assombrissent de désir, sont fermement plantés dans les siens, alors qu'il lui ordonne : « Mange, _Merlin…_ »

Arthur observe un Merlin captivé, énervé et embarrassé prendre le sandwich doucement pour le porter à ses lèvres douces et tendres. Arthur voudrait les dévorer avec désire comme ce putain de sandwich, comme ses yeux bleus brillant, trahissant le désir que le brunet a pour lui.

 _Cette fois je ne te laisserai pas partir ! Tu dois comprendre, Merlin…tu dois me désirer…_

Il ne peut pas nier que voir Merlin _lui obéir_ sans le moindre mot, ça l'excite terriblement. Il voudrait que Merlin soit à lui, pour lui arracher ses vêtement et le prendre là sur la table jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie, si les membres de la famille n'avaient pas été là, en train de les regarder tandis qu'ils parlent. Pourtant, il s'en moque.

Il n'y a que Merlin et lui en ce moment.

Lui et la putain d'odeur faible et sucrée qu'il émane et qui va droit vers son cerveau. Elle donne à Arthur des fantasmes tel que, prendre le brunet, le plaqué contre un mur, lécher le creux de son cou, où l'odeur est forte et le mordre là, sur cette zone, pour le lier à Arthur, lui enseigner le respect que l'on doit à son Alpha, le forcer par la peur et le désir.

 _Attend un moment. Merde, à quoi je pense ? Ce n'est pas comme si il était un Omega ! C'est un Beta, imbécile…reprend toi. C'est un Beta avec un putain de parfum similaire à celle d'un Omega, mais ce n'est pas un Omega. Dieu merci ! Je dois être du genre trop possessif comme ces Alphas qui agissent avec les Betas comme si ils étaient Omegas…_

Merlin finit sa part du sandwich en trois bouchées, en admettant pour lui-même que c'est délicieux. Arthur le regarde droit dans les yeux avec un désir tellement clair et limpide que ses genoux sont réduits en gelée, et le fait est que ce n'est pas déplaisant du tout…

Merlin détourne le regard, en refermant son long gilet pour cacher l'érection massive dans son jeans et il se lève de table pour aller rapidement aux toilettes et fermer la porte derrière lui.

 _Saloperie d'imprégnation. Pourquoi je ne peux pas me contrôler ?...Pourquoi je suis si faible, bordel ?_

Il rince son visage avec de l'eau froide, en essayant de se calmer pour revenir l'esprit clair comme d'habitude. Il essaie de neutraliser l'érection dans son pantalon, mais avec de pauvres résultats.

 _J'ai une dignité à défendre et… Oh doux jésus !_

Il sort des toilettes pour revenir à sa place, les phéromones Alpha d'Arthur l'investissent à nouveau comme une gifle en plein visage.

Pendant ce temps, ils ont commandés les desserts. Arthur a placé en face de lui un morceau scandaleux de cheesecake aux fraises et il tient sa cuillère mollement entre ses lèvres, dans l'attente.

« Mon garçon, » dit Gaius, « nous avons commandé les desserts, mais on ne savait pas ce que tu voulais… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, mon oncle. Je ne mange pas de sucrerie. » Répond-t-il, en replantant ses yeux bleus océan dans ceux bleus ciel d'Arthur, qui ne semble pas apprécier son regain de lucidité.

Le blond baisse les yeux sur son gâteau, comme si il était désappointé ou inquiet. Il attend que les autres finissent leurs conversations, avant de replanter ses yeux sur le brunet, pour parler d'une voix grave.

« Pourquoi tu ne goûterais pas un morceau de mon gâteau, Merlin ? Un peu de sucre ne va pas te faire du mal ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils diront à l'hôpital si tu t'évanouis en salle ? »

« Non, merci ! » Répond-t-il, tranchant.

« Mais tu as aimé le sandwich. Ai-je tort ? »

Les pommettes de Merlin prennent immédiatement une adorable teinte rosée. Tandis qu'il mordille le bas de sa lèvre, il murmure, « oui, c'était bon, mais je ne veux rien d'autre. »

Le visage d'Arthur devient sérieux tout à coup et le garçon se penche vers le brunet pour ne pas que les autres entendent. Sa proximité est _intoxicante,_ comme sa voix chaleureuse qui atteint ses oreilles, pour imprégner son esprit, comme son odeur musquée et virile.

« Tu dois manger plus, Merlin. Si tu ne déjeunes pas et qu'au dîner tu manges seulement une salade ou, comme aujourd'hui, un misérable bout de sandwich, tu ne seras pas assez fort pour… »

« JE SAIS COMMENT PRENDRE SOIN DE MOI, ARTHUR, » siffle Merlin, incinérant les autres de ses yeux, en essayant de maintenir le contrôle qu'il sent glisser entre ses doigts comme le sable.

« Je ne veux pas m'imposer, Merlin. Je dis ça, parceque je m'inquiète pour toi, pas car je doute que tu puisses prendre soin de toi. Tu es trop mince et sauter des repas n'est pas bon pour toi… »

« Arthur, arrête. Je ne veux pas de cette saloperie de gâteau tout comme je ne veux pas qu'un Alpha me dise ce que je dois faire de ma vie. Est-ce que tu comprends l'idée ou tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? »

« Et bien, navré de m'inquiéter pour toi, petit malin ! »

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de te soucier de moi, non ?! » Siffle le brunet, en regrettant sa déclaration presque immédiatement, aussi vite qu'il croise le regard d'Arthur, se transformant à nouveau en un mélange d'inquiétude, de désappointement et de colère. Ses poings se ferment au point que les jointures sont blanches, les lèvres charnues du blond se ferment en une ligne fine alors qu'il baisse les yeux.

Ce regard de défaite au lieu d'être exaltant, frappe Merlin comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur qui le blesse plus que ce qu'il a déjà connu.

Soudain, les doigts longs et blancs de Merlin se glissent de façon surprenant sur le poing fermé d'Arthur, qui l'ouvre immédiatement, pour le donner sa fourchette.

D'un geste simple et élégant, Merlin plonge sa fourchette dans le cheesecake. Il prend un bon morceau pour le porter rapidement à sa bouche, magnétisé par les yeux bleus d'Arthur, perdu quelque part entre l'amusement et l'incrédulité.

Aucun des deux ne parle. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Arthur relève les coins de sa bouche dans un timide sourire, relâchant immédiatement la tension, alors que Merlin prend la même couleur et la même consistance que la tomate. Alors qu'Arthur sourit, il est magnifique et l'Omega sent son cœur plus léger que jamais, en voyant la satisfaction de _son_ Alpha.

 _Seigneur, Merlin, qu'est que tu fais ? Je dois partir ! Maintenant !_

« Et bien, navré tout le monde mais je dois y aller. A l'hôpital, on m'a demandé de venir une heure plus tôt aujourd'hui. J'avais oublié, » dit Merlin, en attirant l'attention de tout le monde, alors qu'il peut sentir ses joues s'enflammer sous le regard d'Arthur qui le dévisage. Merlin sait qu'il peut ressentir son malaise. Les Alphas peuvent lire les Betas et les Omegas comme dans des livres ouverts, car ils perçoivent les changements d'humeur à travers l'émission des phéromones et l'odeur de leurs peaux.

Merlin prie le seigneur qu'Arthur ne puisse pas lire en lui en ce moment précis, tandis qu'il met sa veste pour sortir du resto le plus vite possible.

A peine dehors, il relâche un long soupire de soulagement et il commence à marcher rapidement vers sa destination. Il doit mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'Alpha, et il doit le faire maintenant !

 _Il s'enfuit. Encore ! Merde !_

Morgane jette un coup d'œil significatif vers son frère, qui met sa veste et elle lui lance les clefs de sa voiture, en face d'un Gaius joyeusement surpris. Le message subliminal est « ne le laisse pas partir. »

Arthur quitte le restaurant dans la précipitation. Il identifie Merlin trottant rapidement sur le trottoir. _Bordel de merde, il est rapide._

Sans un moment d'hésitation, il monte dans la Mercédès de sa sœur et il part. Il est déterminé à rejoindre rapidement sa proie. Il le dépasse et il sort de la voiture, pour mettre son corps en face de Merlin sans un mot, mais avec un regard qui dit tout.

Merlin s'arrête sur le trottoir, surpris de voir l'autre. Blond et magnifique, ses muscles saillent sous son t-shirt gris, ses cuisses fermes serrés dans un jeans, et l'expression sur son visage sont d'une violence inouïe.

« Puis je te déposer ? » Commence Arthur avec un sourire, en désignant la voiture, trahi par l'espoir dans sa voix.

« Non. Non, merci, Arthur. Je vais marcher. »

« Merlin, en marchant ça te prendra au moins 40 minutes si pas plus et si tu es tellement pressé… »

« Comment sais tu où je travaille ? »

« J'ai mes sources… »

« Ah…et donc ?...Bien, dis à 'tes sources' que ce soir je vais le tuer quand je reviendrai du travail. »

« Merlin, _s'il te plait_ , donne moi une chance de te montrer que je ne suis pas un totale trou du cul… » Finit Arthur avec une expression si tendre et séduisante que Merlin tombe littéralement à ses pieds.

 _Seigneur, il est si beau et c'est un Alpha et…n'abandonnepasn'abandonnepasN'ABANDONNEPAS !_

« Je…très bien. Très bien ! Mais seulement parceque sans ça, je serai en retard ! » Finit le brunet, rouge comme le poivre, en plantant son regard sur le sol pendant un moment.

Merlin essaie de ne pas sourire quand il aperçoit le regard sincère d'Arthur. Il ressemble à un gosse. Il est limpide, charmant et chaud comme le soleil. Plus que ça, en le voyant si heureux, Merlin est rempli par un sentiment étrange et tendre. Pendant un moment, il lui retourne son sourire, incapable de s'en empêcher alors qu'il grimpe dans la voiture de sport.

Tout en conduisant, Arthur a quelque chose d'inhumainement sexy. Son corps est tendu et concentré alors qu'il change rapidement de vitesse pour accélérer dans la rue, et cela avec une totale confiance de lui, comme dans tous ce qu'il fait. Pourtant, le coup final vient quand il met ses Ray-Ban, elle lui donne un aspect terriblement sexy, si sûr de lui, si foutrement dominant. Merlin se sent faiblir. Il sent ses défenses s'évanouir, comme dans ce rêve quelques jours auparavant, et comme toujours quand il se trouve avec Arthur. Pourtant, cette fois, c'est différent. Il ne peut pas s'échapper et il est pris au piège. C'est de sa propre faute.

Il s'est littéralement fait submerger par les phéromones Alpha d'Arthur et il commence à sentir ses sens se brouiller. Il ferme ses yeux, pour essayer de se canaliser plutôt que de voir l'Alpha près de lui. A son tour, il commence à émettre plus d'hormones, tandis que les inhibiteurs cessent lentement de fonctionner, pour faire apparaître son instinct insoumis d'Omega.

Arthur doit ressentir son excitation, car Merlin l'entend commencer à respirer plus rapidement. Quand il ouvre les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passe, il voit Arthur avec des lèvres gonflées, et qui essaie de faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons. Ses yeux, derrière ses lunettes, se sont assombris de désir et la chair de poule est évidente sur ses avant bras musclés, tandis qu'il tient le volant très fermement au point que ses jointures sont blanches.

C'est un Alpha excité qui veut sentir _son_ Omega, le trouver et le clamer.

La lame froide d'une prise de conscience attaque le cœur de Merlin, alors que la peur se propage dans son corps, pour l'exciter mais le mettant encore plus en état d'alerte.

Puis, Arthur freine brusquement : ils sont arrivés dans le parking de l'hôpital.

Ils se regardent mutuellement, en haletant. Conscient de ce qu'il se passe.

Merlin sort rapidement de la voiture sans un mot, en courant presque comme lors de cette soirée. Cette fois, il entend la portière de la voiture s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière lui, avant de sentir la main forte du blond le retenir, le faisant retomber doucement contre sa poitrine.

 _Arthur. Seigneur, Arthur…_

« Je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper, Merlin. Seigneur, dis moi pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu me fuis tout le temps… »

 _Parceque je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas abandonner, et si tu me regarde ainsi, je…Oh mon dieu… !_

« Arthur, lâche moi…s'il te plait, tu…tu ne peux… »

« Merlin, j'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir si tout ça est dans ma tête, et si je me trompe. Si je suis le seul à être tombé…merde, tout ça… Je ne sais pas me concentrer longtemps sur quelque chose qui ne sont pas tes lèvres, ou la façon que tu as de me regarder, ou de me parler. Parceque à chaque moment du jour et de la nuit, mes pensées se tournent vers toi d'une manière dont j'ai honte de dire. Parceque chaque fois que tu n'es pas avec moi, mon instinct te cherche, mon esprit t'appelle, mon corps en manque de toi au point que j'en ai mal. Et plus j'essaie de lutter contre, pour reprendre le contrôle de mon cœur, plus je réalise que je ne peux pas car en vérité, je n'ai plus de cœur dans ma poitrine. Tu me l'as arraché et tu le tiens fermement. Je n'ai plus de volonté, plus d'amour propre, plus de fierté, et je suis un Alpha, _bon dieu_. Je vais devenir fou et si je suis le seul à ressentir ça, je dois le savoir maintenant ou j'en mourai probablement. Dis moi, Merlin. Si je me trompe, dis moi que tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour moi, et je jure que je disparaîtrai de ta vie dés maintenant. Dis moi que tu ne penses pas à moi, que tu ne me désires pas, que je ne suis rien pour toi et tu ne me reverras plus jamais… »

Merlin tremble dans les bras d'Arthur. Il tremble visiblement et fébrilement, alors que des larmes chaudes piquent ses yeux pour les rendre brillant, étincelant et magnifiques. Il mord fortement sa lèvre inférieure.

Pourquoi cet Alpha, qui est arrogant de nature et un trou du cul, est incapable de faire preuve d'empathie envers ceux qui ne sont pas de son espèce, qui se soucie de lui ?! Pourquoi a-t-il donné son cœur à Merlin sans aucune peur ni hésitation, d'une manière si réelle et profondément humaine ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il arraché de son petit monde qui le protégeait, fait d'habitude et de solitude, pour s'introduire avec force dans sa vie ? Et le pire de tout, pourquoi tout son être, de son corps à son esprit, ne veut rien d'autre qu'Arthur sur lui, maintenant et à jamais ?!

Il pleure.

Merlin pleure.

C'est simplement de trop.

Trop d'émotions.

Trop de désir.

Trop de colère envers lui et le monde.

Toujours, dans les bras de ce magnifique spécimen Alpha, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sent chez lui, protégé et en sécurité comme il ne l'a jamais été. Il se sent en vie, aimé et désiré. Et Merlin se retrouve à retourner cet amour, en espérant de tout son cœur, qui réchauffe son âme engourdie d'un long sommeil dans les ténèbres, par des paroles qui rampent sous sa peau, pour l'enflammer de désir, tout…

Et il se déteste.

Car il sait qu'il se donne à la personne dont il est tombé amoureux…

Car, alors qu'il pose ses mains sur le visage d'Arthur, il sent sa rancune lui échapper. Alors qu'il rapproche son visage de celui du blond, pour mélanger leurs souffles, il sent le poids et le refoulement de toutes ces années l'abandonner. Alors qu'il place ses lèvres tremblantes sur celles tendres, chaudes et enflammées d'Arthur, il réalise qu'il est inévitablement perdu…malgré toute sa logique, sa vie, malgré sa fierté, malgré sa volonté.

Malgré tout ce qu'il a été jusqu'à maintenant.

Malgré toutes ses croyances.

Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrent, rien n'a plus de sens. Le contact initialement doux, timide et maladroit devient plus effréné et fiévreux, bestial dans tous les sens du terme, tandis qu'un Arthur enchanté force la bouche de Merlin à s'ouvrir de sa langue. Il met sa langue chaude, humide et impatiente, qui recherche désespérément sa compagne. Et quand elle la trouve, elle commence à la courtiser en la léchant, la suçant avec plaisir et désir, en l'obligeant à faire une danse frénétique mais primordial. Ils s'embrassent, en se désirant l'un l'autre, en balançant toutes leurs anxiété, leurs amertumes, et leurs besoins mutuels de ces dernières semaines. Ils aiment profondément leur goût mutuel, qui s'imprègne dans chaque fibre de leurs corps, tandis qu'ils se perdent en de délicieux gémissements. Ils s'abreuvent de l'essence de l'autre dans ce contact, si intime, doux, merveilleux, désiré malgré tout le reste. La main droite d'Arthur sur son cou le pousse contre sa bouche, pour s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux d'encre, pour dessiner des petits cercles au rythme de leur baiser qui lui rend le sourire. Sa main gauche est autour de la taille de Merlin, promettant son amour, sa présence et sa chaleur.

Ils se séparent, seulement lorsqu'ils sont obligés de reprendre leur souffle. Merlin s'éloigne brusquement d'un Arthur choqué, avec une énorme érection, visible à travers son jeans. Ses yeux sont assombris de désir, l'expression confuse alors qu'il observe Merlin, sans savoir quoi dire, ou quoi faire. Il a seulement de la malice dans son regard, et un désir insolent, qu'il transmet par le biais de ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses, qui appellent, hurlent de ne pas être abandonnée.

Merlin tremble. Une main recouvre sa bouche et ses yeux sont humides alors qu'il dévisage l'homme qu'il désire plus que tout dans le monde, en sachant ce que ça implique…

Il désire un Alpha. Il est tombé amoureux d'un Alpha.

Arthur est parvenu à s'introduire plus profondément en lui qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Dans son cœur, son esprit, son souffle, son âme, son sang… Il est partout en lui. Il a échoué en s'autorisant à le vouloir, le désirer et à l'embrasser. L'instinct a prit le pas sur son esprit.

 _Seigneur, qu'est ce que j'ai fait_? _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…_

Avant de s'en rendre compte, il prend les portes du hall d'entrée de l'hôpital, pour se réfugier dans le vestiaire des médecins, en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'assoit sur le long banc, les mains fermement accrochées à ses cheveux, les coudes sur ses genoux et les yeux fermés, alors que des larmes tombent de son visage rougit.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…_

 **A suivre…**

 **Ce chapitre me donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Toute cette tension, cette attirance… C'est trop pour mon petit cœur !**

 **Un mois depuis la dernière mise à jour. Burn out de MERDE ! Je me sens comme une loque. Pourtant, physiquement, je sens que je récupère. Par contre, psychiquement, je suis toujours à bout. Lentement mais sûrement, c'est ce qu'on dit ?!**


	7. C'est l'amour et du poulet

Titre : **IMPRINTING**

Auteur : **Lunaris Dies**

Traduction anglaise : **b92morgan**

 **Traduction française** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

Ceci est une traduction de la version anglaise, elle-même traduite de la version originale en italien.

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 7 : C'EST L'AMOUR…ET DU POULET**

« Si aujourd'hui je n'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux la chimie entre ces deux la, et que quelqu'un était venu me dire que mon neveu avait flashé sur un Alpha, je pense que j'aurai dit que cette personne était folle et je lui aurai recommandé une hospitalisation. Mais au lieu de ça, je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille à l'église pour faire brûler un cierge ! » S'exclame Gaius, toujours assis à la table du restaurant, un demi sourire sur son visage ridé. Morgane et Gauvain passe la dernière demi heure à informer le vieil homme sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre les deux, y compris les complications.

Après que Merlin se soit enfui du restaurant avec Arthur à ses talons à peine une heure auparavant, le vieux médecin avait dévisagé Morgane et Gauvain se tapé la main en rigolant, le laissant abasourdi. Pour la bonne cause, les deux conspirateurs sournois avaient décidé de partager leur plan avec lui, en l'informant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant les dernières semaines.

« Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi à la clinique, Merlin avait si souvent la tête dans les nuages…ce qui est inhabituel pour lui ! Mon neveu a toujours été très minutieux et discret. C'est probablement pourquoi il ne me raconte rien…après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Will, je n'espérai plus qu'il puisse avoir de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un dans un sens…encore moins un Alpha…je ferai tout ce que je peux pour vous aider au mieux dans cette voie. J'espère vraiment que Merlin ne reniera plus sa nature. Il prend des inhibiteurs qui lui font du tort et il les prend depuis tellement d'années. Ce n'est pas sain pour un Omega qui arrive à son âge de ne pas s'accoupler. A long terme, ces trucs vont abîmer son foie…sans parler des lois sur la fécondation obligatoire… »

Morgane sourit sincèrement et dans sa tête, elle est déjà en train d'élaborer de savoureuses petites tortures pour son frère qu'elle mettra en œuvre avec l'aide du médecin, tout près d'elle, Gauvain tapote le dos de Gaius.

« Bienvenue dans notre petit Conseil de Guerre, mon oncle ! » Lui dit l'homme bruns dont les cheveux cascade, visiblement amusé.

C'est la sonnette du restaurant qui les réveille. En fait, ils étaient seuls dans la pièce jusqu'à maintenant. Ils observent Arthur entrer et s'approcher de leur table en titubant. La tension irradie de lui, la mâchoire clairement crispée, son regard bleuté perdu dans le vide, sa pomme d'Adam ressort alors qu'il déglutit, les mains enfoncées dans sa veste et ses lèvres courbées comme si il était en train de réfléchir à comment résoudre le plus grand mystère de l'univers.

Finalement, ses yeux tombent sur trois paires d'yeux plantés sur lui, qui attendent respectueusement.

« Merlin ? » Ose demander Morgane dans un murmure.

« Je… Je l'ai accompagné à l'hôpital… » Répond Arthur, en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Bien…et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demande Gauvain, en devinant qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, car il n'a pas l'habitude de voir Arthur si chamboulé.

« Tu lui as proposé un rendez-vous ? » Demande anxieusement sa sœur…

« Non »

« Il était fâché avec toi ?! »

« Non »

« Il t'a offensé ? »

« Non »

« Artie, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé bordel ? Pourquoi es-tu si bouleversé ? »

« Je…Il…Il m'a emb… »

« Il t'a emb ? »

« Il m'a embrassé ! Il m'a embrassé ! » Crache-t-il en une fois, embarrassé.

Pendant un moment, les spectateurs le regardent avec des yeux élargis, avant que des sourires timides apparaissent sur leurs lèvres.

« Ah… » Dit Gauvain en sortant le téléphone qui vibre dans sa poche depuis un moment. Il semble absorbé par l'écran. « …C'est Merlin ! Il m'a envoyé un message pour me demander si ce soir je pouvais le reprendre à l'hôpital à la fin de son service. »

« Et bien, je peux le faire. » Dit le blond, plein d'espoir. A l'intérieur, il se sent fou de joie par le désir de revoir Merlin le plus tôt possible.

« Mauvaise idée, Arthur. » Répond le brun, en déplaçant une mèche rebelle de son visage. « Ecoute moi. Je connais Merlin depuis des années. Pour lui, les choses ne sont pas si simples et si tu le forces maintenant alors qu'il a fait le premier pas, tu risques de le perdre avant même de l'avoir conquis. Merlin semble dur, mais en réalité il est très fragile et inexpérimenté dans les histoires de cœur. Il est probable que ce soit son premier baiser qu'il t'ait donné. Plus encore, il te l'a donné, ce qui a sûrement mis le feu au poudre à un conflit intérieur. Surtout, à cause du fait que tu représentes ce qu'il déteste le plus au monde…en d'autres mots, un Alpha. Je vais le reprendre ce soir et je le laisserai vider son sac. »

« Du moment que tu me tiennes informé de ce qu'il te dira… » Renâcle Arthur, contrarié.

« Arthur ! Arrête de faire l'Alpha jaloux. » Le gronde immédiatement sa sœur.

« Mais il est à moi ! Il m'a embrassé… »

« Gauvain a raison, mon garçon. Ce qu'il s'est passé est quelque chose d'extraordinaire dans la vie e mon neveu. J'ai toujours du mal à y croire…si tu t'en soucies comme tu sembles le montrer, essaie d'être patient…avec douceur Gauvain et moi nous te donnerons un coup de main, aussi vite que nous pourrons. Cependant, je n'ai jamais aimé m'immiscer de trop dans la vie de Merlin, j'essaierai de faire tout ce que je peux. A présent, excuse moi mais je dois retourner à la clinique. » Finit le vieux docteur, en se levant et serrant la main à Morgane. « Gauvain, si il y a le moindre problème ce soir, appelle moi, d'accord ? A bientôt, les gars… » Conclut Gaius, en partant.

« Je dois retourner à la faculté, Gana. Allons-y ou je serai en retard pour le cours de droit sur les taxes… »

« D'accord, allons-y. » Dit la brune, en se levant. « Démarre la voiture, pendant que je vais payer. »

« Parfait, mais dépêche toi ! » Finit son frère, en mettant ses Ray-Ban et en sortant.

Il ne voit pas sa sœur sourire à Gauvain, lui en taper cinq et lui faire un clin d'œil.

« Donc, mon cher ! Ce soir, quand tu en auras fini avec Merlin, je veux tout savoir. Tu me reporteras tout et seulement à moi, compris ? Je veux tenir mon frère en haleine ! De plus, j'ai besoin du plus d'information possible pour mettre en œuvre notre stratégie. Dis à Percy d'informer le Conseil sur les avancées et que tout le monde doit se tenir prêt. Compris ? »

« Clair comme de l'eau de roche, mon Général ! »

« La gloire ou la mort ! »

« La gloire ou la mort ! »

 **OOO**

Arthur rentre au manoir Pendragon ce soir là, incapable de rester au campus, où il aurait dû expliquer son comportement à beaucoup trop de gens. Il veut seulement Merlin.

Il ferme ses yeux, paresseusement allongé sur le matelas du lit double et il serre l'écharpe rouge de l'autre, pour renifler l'odeur douce et subtile. Dans son esprit, il a vécu un moment de pure grâce qui a chamboulé son existence et il a dû faire tout son possible pour se contenir et suivre les cours de cette après-midi.

Les magnifiques yeux bleus de Merlin, aussi limpides et profonds que les siens, ces lèvres tendre et charnue sur les siennes, sa langue chaude et humide, qui dansait avec celle d'Arthur, son goût, son odeur, son corps, ce frisson délicieux qui a traversé ses membres alors qu'il le serrait.

 _« …_ _Il est probable que ce soit son premier baiser qu'il t'ait donné… »_

 _Seigneur !_ Rien que d'y penser, le sang lui monte à la tête, rendant chaque petite minute sans le brunet comme la pire des tortures.

Quand il ouvre les yeux, Morgane est à côté de lui.

« J'ai parlé à Gauvain. » Dit-elle satisfaite, alors que son frère passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds, pour les ébouriffer puis se focaliser sur sa sœur. « Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, Arthur. Merlin est seulement légèrement secoué. Même si il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui l'a poussé à t'embrasser, mais au moins à présent, il est plus 'en phase' à l'idée de sortir avec toi et d'accepter tes attentions, même si tu es un Alpha ! »

« Il…Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Gauvain a emmené Merlin boire une bière. Il a dit de te dire qu'il avait mangé, cependant, je ne sais pas exactement ce que ça veut dire. Il a aussi dit qu'il serait mieux d'y aller doucement car en fait, pour la première fois, son ami a admis qu'il ne mettait pas de côté l'idée de sortir avec toi, ce qui est déjà énorme, en repensant à son attitude totalement fermée des fois précédentes que Merlin a toujours avec les personnes de notre rang… Il dit que c'est maintenant le moment de lui montrer que tu es différent de l'idée qu'il se fait des Alphas ! Mais il dit aussi de ne pas lui sauter dessus comme un lion sur une gazelle, car les jambes de Merlin fonctionnent toujours très bien ! » Finit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Arthur soupire de soulagement. Maintenant, c'est vraiment le moment de faire comprendre à Merlin qu'il peut choisir Arthur en tant que compagnon, qu'il peut l'aimer sans peur, car Arthur ne lui fera jamais de mal.

« Ah, au fait, Arthur » Ajoute sa sœur avec un léger sourire. « ça pourra être utilse pour toi…prend le comme un petit bonus dans ta quête de victoire… »Dit-elle machiavéliquement, en agitant un mot entre son pouce et son index.

Arthur pince ses lèvres, en essayant d'attraper le mot, alors que sa sœur prétend ne pas vouloir lui donner…quand, après une menace de mort, il est finalement capable d'arracher le mot des mains de la sorcière, qui rigole amusée, il lit un numéro de téléphone. Il écarquille ses yeux et il semble plein d'espoir.

« C'est…son numéro ? »

« Oui ! Gauvain me l'a envoyé, mais il a recommandé de ne pas appeler Merlin…commence par des messages. Selon lui, Merlin sera moins embarrassé…et je suis d'accord ! D'ailleurs, je te recommande de lui laisser son espace et de ne pas le garder en laisse en permanence. »

« Seigneur, Gana, je ne suis plus un gamin de 5 ans qui mouille encore son pantalon ! »

« Non, en fait, tu es juste un Alpha amoureux possessif et impétueux, qui a perdu la tête simplement car son pas-encore-petit-ami l'a embrassé…ceci étant dit, je te laisse, mon cher ! Au fait, lundi prochain j'organise une virée au lac avec les garçons, il y aura également un barbecue avec le voisinage, alors ne t'engage pas ailleurs. »

« Parfait, Gana. Parfait… »

« Tu as déjà mangé ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas et…Merci. Merci beaucoup pour tout ! »

Elle répond avec un clin d'oeil et elle quitte la chambre et son frère reste seul avec ses pensées. Arthur s'empresse de mémoriser le numéro de Merlin dans son téléphone. Il prend le téléphone dans ses mains un millier de fois, en pensant à ce qu'il serait préférable de faire ou de dire ou…

Il ferme ses yeux, en faisant courir une main sous son t-shirt, pour caresser doucement sa poitrine et ses abdominaux…

 _Arthur…Arthur…_

Le blond ouvre les yeux soudainement. Il est certain d'avoir entendu la voix de Merlin qui l'appelait dans sa tête. Il inspire profondément et il se concentre à nouveau, en baissant les paupières…et il le voit là. En face de lui. Arthur reconnaît la chambre, celle qu'il a vu dans son rêve quelques jours auparavant. Les meubles en bois blancs, la grande fenêtre côté cour, la lumière de la bougie sur la table de nuit près du lit. Lui, Merlin, assis sur le matelas, les genoux contre la poitrine, encerclés par ses bras minces, enfoncé dans le sweat rouge, trop grand pour lui, ses cheveux noirs volant sur son front, ses yeux brillants fixant le plafond et ses lèvres divisées par un soupir. Près de l'oreiller, Arthur reconnaît son t-shirt de capitaine…il _l'a gardé alors !_ C'est la chose la plus belle, tendre et fragile qu'il ait jamais vu et son cœur manque un battement.

« Merlin » Chuchote-t-il dans la pénombre.

Le brunet penche la tête vers lui avec ses grands yeux.

« Arthur… » Répond-t-il, choqué…

Le blond ouvre ses yeux bleus ciel pour se retrouver dans sa chambre, le téléphone dans sa main droite et l'écharpe de Merlin dans la main gauche. Il l'a vu, mais c'était encore une illusion.

Pourtant, c'était si…vrai, réel…

 _Est-ce un rêve ? Etait-ce vraiment un rêve ?_

En observant son téléphone, il commence à écrire un message…

A : Je t'ai entendu dans ma tête. Tu m'appelais. Désolé, je dois probablement avoir l'air stupide mais je voulais savoir si t vas bien. Bonne nuit. Arthur.

Alors qu'il appuie sur envoyer, il sent distinctement son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Il l'a fait. Il a envoyé un message à Merlin et maintenant, il scrute l'écran, impatient d'obtenir une réponse qui arrivera bientôt, il l'espère. Comme un gamin de 5 ans… _Oh Seigneur ! Foutue sorcière !_

Il observe l'écran de façon répétitive…Rien.

 _Mais bordel, à quoi je pensais ? Je suis un idiot…peut-être qu'il dort déjà._

Ensuite, une vibration soudaine ravive ses espérances.

M : Je vais bien. Merci. Désolé pour aujourd'hui. Je ne pense pas que tu es stupide. Ne t'inquiète pas. Bonne nuit.

A : Ne t'excuse pas. C'était vraiment agréable et intense, du moins pour moi. Bonne nuit.

M : Pas seulement pour toi. Bonne nuit.

A : Tu as mangé ? Tu vas vraiment bien ? Encore navré si je t'ennuies. Bonne nuit.

M : Oui. Sois rassuré. J'ai mangé quelque chose avec Gauvain au pub. Bonne nuit.

A : Ah, ok. Alors, bonne nuit.

M : Et même si, durant toute la journée, j'ai eu mal au ventre, à cause de ton sandwich. Tu ne me convaincras plus jamais de manger un truc comme ça !

A : C'est parceque tu n'as pas l'habitude de manger de la viande. Mais c'est bon pour toi. Tu dois gagner quelques kilos, Merlin Bonne nuit.

M : Arthur…je peux te poser une question ?

A : A ta disposition.

M : Pourquoi tu te soucies autant de ce que je mange ? J'aime être maigre et je n'ai pas l'intention de grossir, encore moins pour faire plaisir à un Alpha qui pense avoir des droits sur moi alors qu'il n'en a pas.

A : Et bien, je n'en ai pas _encore._ Alors, donne moi du temps…je suis navré, mon cher Merlin, mais tu dois prendre du poids.

M : Ah oui ? Et qui va m'y obliger ?

A : Je ne vais pas t'y obliger, Merlin. Comme tu l'as correctement dit avant, je n'ai aucun droit à t'imposer, alors…j'espère que tu le feras de ton libre arbitre…

M : Et pourquoi je voudrais prendre du poids ?

A : Tu ne vois pas toi-même ? Pourtant, ils m'ont tous dit que tu étais un génie…

M : Non, Arthur, je ne vois pas…tu ne veux pas m'éclairer ?

A : Peut-être qu'il est préférable que non. Bonne nuit, Merlin.

M : Qu'est-ce que tu fouts ? Tu jettes une pierre et ensuite tu te caches la main ?

A : Penses-y. Bonne nuit, Merlin.

M : Dis moi, Arthur.

A : Merlin…oublie ! Bonne nuit.

M : Ne me dis pas bonne nuit… ! Explique moi, maintenant !

A : Tu en es sûr, tu veux savoir ?

M : Je n'aurais pas demandé sinon…

A : Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

M : Horrible maître chanteur ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

A : Un autre baiser…

M : Et si je ne veux plus t'embrasser ?

A : Et bien, dans ce cas, crois moi…il sera inutile pour toi de le savoir. Bonne nuit, Merlin.

 **OOO**

La semaine passe trop rapidement. Chaque jour, il se passe quelque chose.

Chaque matin, un paquet de chez Cristies apparaît comme par magie devant la porte principale de l'appartement dans la rue Ramsey, à l'intérieur se trouve les foccacia préféré de Merlin. D'abord, Merlin est amusé et surpris, mais ensuite, il commence, comme un bon Omega, à ressentir de la joie à la gentillesse que l'Alpha lui accorde.

Chaque matin, Arthur lui envoie un message pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée, en lui demandant si il a déjeuné avec son cadeau et si il pourra avoir un baiser comme remerciement. Et chaque matin, Merlin le remercie, l'informant qu'il a apprécié son cadeau et qu'il l'a mangé, et puis, en retour, il lui souhaite une bonne journée et répond qu'il peut oublier pour le baiser.

Bien sûr, Gauvain aide également en idolâtrant Arthur et son comportement permanent.

« Tu vois, Merl ? Ce n'est pas si terrible d'être avec un Alpha… »

« Je ne suis pas avec un Alpha, Gauvain… »

« Tu en es sûr, hein ? Mais tu l'aimes ! Allez… Artie est terriblement hot… »

« Oui, Gauvain, je l'aime, mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble… »

« Pas encore… »

« Oh seigneur… C'est impossible de te parler ! »

« Mais il t'apporte à manger, il prend soin de toi… Allez Merl, qu'est ce qu'il te faut pour abandonner ? »

« GAUVAIN ! »

« Ok ok, j'arrête. »

Durant la journée, Arthur lui envoie des messages sporadiques comme « je déteste le droit pénal. Ce serait mieux avec un baiser ! », « Je bois une bière avec Percy et Léon. Que penses-tu de venir au campus pour poser tes lèvres sur les miennes ? », « Qu'est que tu as mangé à midi aujourd'hui ? Au fait, as-tu pensé à quand tu m'embrasserais à nouveau ? », « Je t'entends dans mes pensées…je sais que tu peurs d'envie de m'embrasser… », « Tout ce que je fais, c'est penser à ta bouche. Je veux t'embrasser à nouveau… », « Je veux mon baiser de bonne nuit… »

Bien sûr, Merlin passe par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel quand le téléphone vibre. Il ne peut pas nier qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'un des messages du blond, son cœur bat de joie, malgré ses pensées, trop rationnelles à ce propos, lui faisant des reproches en lui demandant de se rappeler qu'Arthur est un Alpha… Pourtant, sa voix intérieure, lui hurlant de raisonner, commence lentement à devenir plus instable. Il est indéniable qu'après le baiser fatidique, sa nature d'Omega est devenue plus forte et plus arrogante et animale, enfin libre après tant d'années de répression.

Il pense souvent à lui, acceptant son désir pour l'Alpha, cependant il en est toujours profondément honteux. Se réconcilier avec lui-même et avec ses convictions n'est pas facile, et plus Arthur l'approche pour le remplir d'attention et de soin, plus Merlin est conscient de désirer de l'attention.

De le désirer.

Il veut l'embrasser à nouveau…non, mieux que ça…il veut qu'Arthur l'embrasse, le prenne, le clame, le protège.

De plus en plus, il se rappelle souvent de ce rêve…dans lequel il l'a touché, dans lequel ils se sont touchés l'un l'autre…sa chute de reins prend feu immédiatement, et il ne peut plus se contrôler.

Il a honte, car il s'enferme dans la salle de bain, dans sa chambre, ou n'importe quel endroit lui assurant d'être seul et il ferme ses yeux, comme pour ne pas voir sa propre main glisser dans son boxer pour trouver urgemment son pénis, pour découvrir qu'il est déjà dur et tremblant, en besoin d'attention. En rougissant, il ferme sa main sur la base de sa verge, pour commencer à caresser la grande étendue rosée, gonflée et tendue sous son prépuce. Puis, il descend, lentement et puis il remonte, en resserrant la peau tendue pour tester la dureté de son membre. Puis, à nouveau il redescend vers les abysses, et encore, encore, encore, avec des mouvements de plus en plus déterminés, rudes, intenses, qui lui arrachent de délicieux gémissement, alors qu'il mord sa lèvre inférieure, pantelant. Ensuite il est là, Arthur, son expression insolente, ses larges épaules, sa majestueuse pomme d'Adam remontant dans son cou, et ces yeux ombrageux, ses lèvres épaisses et rouges, son physique d'Alpha ciselé, sexy, fort, réclamant un contact avec le sien, sa bouche, sa langue, son goût, son odeur…

« Tu es à moi, Merlin… Tu es à MOI ! » Dit la profonde voix de baryton, liquide comme de la lave.

Et cette pensée est suffisante pour le faire venir au bord, le faisant jouir avec violence. L'extase explose sur son ventre, alors que ses jambes l'abandonnent et son souffle s'étrangle dans sa gorge, en gémissant désespérément, le nom du blond tatoué sur ses lèvres, imprégné dans son âme.

 _Oh Seigneur, Arthur…qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?..._

Le vendredi soir, Merlin rentre un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Il a pris son vélo, en considérant que durant la semaine précédente, la température avait commencé à s'adoucir. L'air sent le printemps et Gauvain lui a dit que Morgane et les autres iraient passer une journée au lac ce lundi. Ils ont également invité Merlin.

Bien évidement, un part de lui n'en peut plus d'attendre, car il sait qu'il reverra Arthur, et cette pensée lui remplit le cœur avec un mélange d'excitation et de peur, mais ça dessine quand même un adorable sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il descend de son vélo près de l'appartement qu'il partage avec Gauvain. Il entre dans la petite cour et il place le vélo dans le petit casier de la fene^tre, quand il sent son téléphone vibrer.

C'est _lui._

Merlin prend un moment pour lire le message avant d'entrer dans la maison, où la lumière est allumée à l'étage supérieur, signalant que son colocataire est déjà rentré.

A : Salut, Merlin. Où es-tu ? Tu as fini le travail ?

M : Oui… Je viens juste d'arriver à la maison.

A : Aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi. Parfois, je pense que je peux t'entendre dans ma tête. As-tu pensé à moi ?

Le brunet rougit vivement, en plaçant une main sur ses lèvres et en souriant comme un enfant, alors qu'il repasse dans son esprit l'épisode dans les toilettes de clinique, alors que son oncle l'appelait pour lui demander si il allait bien car il s'était enfermé depuis 10 minutes…

M : Je suis désolé, Arthur. Mais j'étais très occupé aujourd'hui, et tu n'es pas la première de mes pensées…

A : Ah, je ne le suis pas ? Tu n'as pas pensé à moi ?

M : Oh, bien sûr. J'ai pensé à toi à chaque fois que je m'excusais au près d'un patient, car je devais lire ce que tu m'envoyais…

A : Je me sens flatté que tu interrompes tes auscultations pour lire mes messages…

ENCORE FAIT AVOIR…est-ce qu'il est possible que Merlin ne puisse jamais être au top de sa forme ? _Foutu Alpha…_ il secoue la tête, en souriant.

M : En fait, je suis surpris que tu sois toujours en vie après les sorts que je t'ai jeté…

A : Tu sais, tu es beau quand tu rigoles…

Merlin relève les yeux de son écran de téléphone, pour regarder tout autour avec le cœur dans la gorge, en respirant péniblement et en rougissant.

 _Comment peut-il savoir…_

M : Arthur, tu es où exactement ?

A : Si je te le dis, tu m'embrasseras ?

M : Seigneur, Arthur, personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais insistent ?

A : Quand je veux quelque chose, je peux me montré très déterminé.

M : Je dirais un grand trou du cul… Dis moi où tu es !

A : Nous avons un deal ?

M : Peut-être…mais si tu ne me le dis pas maintenant, tu n'auras rien du tout !

« Alors, je ferai mieux de te laisser me voir à présent… » Dit une voix derrière le brunet.

Une voix chaude, douce et facilement reconnaissable qui se glisse directement sous sa peau et sous son cœur, arrachant un battement pour l'envoyer directement dans son estomac.

 _Sa_ voix.

 _Seigneur_ , combien ça lui a manqué…de l'avoir près de lui, pour percevoir son odeur et sa présence de façon si différente que par message…

Le brunet se tourne, captant les yeux bleus d'un Arthur souriant. Ces lèvres pleines et délicieuses, courbées de manière à laisser apparaître deux légères fossettes sur ses joues, ses cheveux de blé qui recouvre paresseusement son front, la mâchoire tendue, la poitrine large et forte, exposée derrière le col en V d'un t-shirt gris clair. Son odeur musquée, typique de son espèce, qui découle de lui, tandis que le blond s'approche de lui avec un sac blanc dans sa main droite et l'autre main dans la poche de son jeans, parfaitement moulée à ses jambes musclées.

 _C'est une vision. Il_ est une vison.

Merlin se fait un mal fou à reprendre le contrôle des neurones de son cerveau qui ont décidé de disparaître, compromettant ses facultés intellectuelles car son corps flambe de désir, tendus comme trop souvent ces derniers jours…

« Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger… Tu aimes le poulet ? »

« Je…oui, j'adore ! »

« Parfait…je t'ai rapporté une variété de chose…je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais. » Dit le blond, visiblement heureux de voir Merlin. Il retire un cornet en papier du petit sac blanc, dans lequel il y a des croquettes. En en prenant une avec les doigts, il la tend à Merlin, en souriant timidement.

« Ouvre ta bouche, Merlin… » Chuchote l'Alpha, en lui donnant la chair de poule.

Avant que Merlin ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passe, il a déjà entrouvert ses lèvres instinctivement pour prendre une pleine bouchée des doigts d'Arthur amusé.

 _Oh Seigneur ! Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fais Merlin ?_

Après l'avoir nourri, le blond prend ses propres doigts pour les porter à ses lèvres, pour sucer le résidus de panures et d'huile, en sortant sa langue pour les lécher doucement…

 _Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Ce bâtard le fait exprès…_

« Tu en veux plus, Merlin ? » Lui demande Arthur, intéressé par le rougissement délicieux qui envahit les joues de sa proie.

 _Non ! En fait, c'est quelque chose d'autre que je veux dans ma bouche maintenant, pas ce fichu poulet ! Oh allez Merlin, maîtrise toi, merde !_

Arthur sourit d'amusement en constatant la confusion dans le regard du brunet, en posant une grande main chaude sur la joue blanche de Merlin, pour caresser ses lèvres de son pouce, comme si il les essuyait…

Merlin se fige, son corps se tend de désir pour l'Alpha, dont les phéromones flottent tout autour de lui depuis quelques minutes…ils se désirent et se cherchent l'un l'autre…il est inutile de nier qu'ils ne sont pas liés.

« Et maintenant, je veux ma récompense si tu n'as pas oublié… » Dit le blond aimant, alors que son visage s'approche de celui de Merlin, dont les yeux sont incapables de se détourner des lèvres de l'autre.

Le moment suivant, leurs souffles ne font plus qu'un, leurs yeux se ferment, leurs lèvres se rencontrent tendrement.

Arthur recule un moment, pour regarder Merlin avec détermination et en un instant, il encercle le visage de Merlin dans ses mains. Il ouvre ses magnifiques yeux bleus profonds, en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Le blond est sur le point de lui donner un petit bisou, pour tester la réaction du brunet, en espérant qu'il ne va pas le gifler. Cependant, quand il voit le menton de Merlin se relever vers Arthur, pour le regarder, et ses yeux s'abaissés à nouveau, en tremblant, Arthur se retrouve à ouvrir la bouche pour mordre la lèvre inférieur de Merlin, pour la sucer avec tendresse et désir.

 _Seigneur,_ elles sont tellement douce, non de dieu…

Il déplace ses doigts sur la nuque, pour les immerger dans les cheveux d'encre et incliner sa tête sur le côté, pour l'embrasser profondément. Merlin laisse échapper un doux soupire et Arthur que ses doigts fins glissent sur ses avant-bras massifs. L'Alpha pense que Merlin veut le repousser et pendant un moment il est pris de panique, mais quand il essaie de se retirer, Merlin se penche plus vers Arthur, en drapant ses bras autour de son cou, pour ne pas le laisser partir.

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Arthur se retrouve lui-même en train d'encercler le corps mince du brunet pour le presser avec force contre le sien, en faisant glisser sa langue dans sa bouche avec délectation. Merlin a bon goût et il est terriblement sexy et délicieux, alors qu'il accueille la bienvenue à Arthur grâce à ses lèvres. Pendant un moment, il ne réagit pas, se raidissant contre lui, et ensuite, il le sent fondre dans ses bras.

 _C'est la fin._

Merlin s'accroche fermement au corps d'Arthur en lui retournant le baiser, bougeant la tête en rythme avec sa force. Il laisse échapper des petits gémissements incontrôlés, en se déplaçant juste assez pour se frotter contre ses lèvres et puis, pour rendre la morsure et sucer la langue avec un peu plus de passion. Ils sont tous les deux étourdis, totalement perdus l'un dans l'autre, dans un geste tendre, complètement intentionnel, et conscient.

Il n'y a plus rien autour d'eux, rin n'a plus de sens si ce n'est la chaleur de leurs corps, les gémissements dans leurs bouches, leurs doigts se baladant partout, la sensation de faim, avide de toucher plus de peau, d'explorer des parties neuves et attrayantes…

C'est seulement Merlin et son parfum sucré et frais qui remplit les narines d'Arthur, ses cheveux de jais sentent la lavande entre les doigts d'Arthur, la texture douce et veloutée de ses lèvres contre celles d'Arthur.

Il y a seulement Arthur et son parfum fort de mâle Alpha, ses muscles saillants et son corps sexy qui enveloppe Merlin, lui promettant amour et protection. Chacun de ses gestes hurlent le désir, la possession et l'amour inconditionnel.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparent, pour reprendre de l'air, Merlin recule en plantant ses yeux bleus légèrement brillants, intenses dans ceux d'Arthur, en reculant pour le regarder comme si il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il est magnifique avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses joues blanches délicieusement rougies et ses lèvres roses.

Leurs corps ne font qu'un dans une étreinte, alors que les mains d'Arthur descendent dangereusement vers les fesses de Merlin, pour les serrer de ses deux mains et le pousser un peu plus contre lui, pour lui faire sentir combien Arthur le désir, à quoi le brunet répond en lui faisant sentir son érection, emprisonnée dans son jeans. Arthur sourit avec délectation quand il se rend compte que même le brunet est dans le même état.

 _« Seigneur, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Merlin… »_ Murmure le blond à son oreille. Sa voix suinte de désir, se faisant du mal à le laisser s'en aller pour placer une distance entre lui et sa proie. Il est totalement conscient que si il continue de tenir Merlin dans ses bras, Beta ou pas Beta, il pourrait lui arracher ses vêtements et le baiser dans l'avant-cour de sa maison, d'une façon si violente, qu'il pourrait se transformer exactement en la chose qui effraie le plus Merlin. En bête, Arthur a aussi peur de le devenir…

Personne n'a jamais eu cet effet sur lui.

Personne n'a jamais été capable de l'attirer et de le changer ainsi.

Il doit attendre que Merlin le veuille aussi, qu'il le désire physiquement comme Arthur le fait…

En se rétractant, Merlin le regarde avec un air interrogateur, sans comprendre ses intentions.

« Je dois y aller. Mange, s'il te plait. Les patates grillées sont délicieuses. Plus tard, envoie moi un message, ainsi tu me diras comment elles étaient… » Dit Arthur ressemblant à un enfant qu'on aurait pris la main dans le sac. Il se retourne pour partir.

« Arthur, attend… » Dit Merlin, en le retenant par le t-shirt et en le forçant à se retourner. Il ne veut pas le laisser partir de si tôt. En vérité, il ne veut pas le laisser partir du tout, mais il comprend ce que l'Alpha est en train de faire et il en est reconnaissant, car il a besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour en arriver à ce stade… « Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu te souciais autant de ce que je mange… Tu as promis que tu me le dirais si je t'embrassais, alors tu dois tenir parole ! »

Arthur sourit d'amusement alors qu'il regarde Merlin affectueusement, en caressant doucement sa joue.

« Mais ce que tu m'as donné est une récompense pour t'avoir rendu visite…si tu veux avoir une réponse à ta question, tu dois me donner un autre baiser… »

Merlin ne bat même pas d'un cil.

« Dis le moi et je te donnerai un autre baiser ! »

« Tu commences à apprécier. »

« Tu voudrais ! »

Le blond sourit. Il se rapproche à nouveau de Merlin, qui retient son souffle, pouur boire la chaleur de son corps, si proche à nouveau, alors que l'autre chuchote à son oreille…

« …D'accord. Je veux te faire prendre du poids car quand tu seras à moi, je ne veux plus m'inquiéter d'avoir peur de te faire du mal. Quand je te prendrai, dans un lit, par terre, contre un mur ou dans la cour, je ne veux pas avoir peur de te serrer trop fort car je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Et tu remarqueras que je _n'_ ai _pas_ dit « si » je te prendrai, mais « quand » ! Je veux que tu te prépares à me recevoir, Merlin. Souviens toi, que je suis un Alpha. Et je te désire. Souviens toi de ça aussi ! »

Ceci dit… Arthur recule pour profiter des yeux remplis de désir du brunet. Il doit porter une main à sa bouche pour tenter de respirer correctement, car avec ces paroles, il sait que ça lui arrache l'air des poumons…

Arthur retire les mains de Merlin de ses lèvres et il dépose un léger baiser tendre dessus. Il sourit largement en disant aurevoir d'un signe de la main, en se retournant avec son putain de cul parfaitement serrés dans son pantalon.

« Bonne nuit, Merlin. Ecris moi…Et mange, s'il te plait ! »

Merlin reste là, à regarder l'objet de ses désirs sauvages s'éloigner. Pour sa gouverne, il n'est même plus certain de toujours faire parti de ce monde… Il lui faut trois minutes pour se remettre du choc et pour rentrer chez lui. Il lui en faut deux de plus pour sortir la nourriture ( que son Alpha lui a apporté) du sac et commencer à la manger avec enthousiasme, tout en écoutant le son rassurant des battements de cœur de Gauvain sous la douche…

Il est à la maison…

 **A suivre…**

 **Merci à tous pour votre soutient… Vous n'imaginez pas le bref instant de magie que ça peut apporter.**

 **Je n'ai pas encore relu pour chercher les fautes, j'étais si pressée de vous publier la suite que vous attendez tant ! Je retirerai cette note quand ce sera chose faite.**


End file.
